SQUAD (Secret Mission)
by arilalee187
Summary: Taemin membuat sebuah squad bernama 'Mingyu Wonwoo harus jadian'. Awalnya Minho tidak setuju dengan keputusan Taemin, tapi Minho mau tidak mau harus membantu sahabatnya sejak dalam bentuk janin itu.
1. Chapter 1

Title : SQUAD (Secret Mission)

Author : arilalee

Cast : 2MIN ft Meanie and other

Genre : Fluff, school life, humor garing

Warning : YAOI/Boys love, Typo(s), OOC

"Choi Minho!"

Dengusan kasar keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki berseragam SMA yang saat ini sedang mematut dirinya di cermin di kamarnya. Ia bahkan belum sarapan dan seseorang di luar sana sudah memanggil namanya dengan anarkis.

" _Hyung_ ," Sebuah kepala menyumbul dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka. Minho bisa melihat wajah sepupunya dari cermin di depannya. "Taemin _Hyung_ sudah datang."

"Aku juga dengar, Mingyu." Minho mendengus lagi. Ia menyambar tasnya dan melangkah menghampiri sepupunya yang bermarga Kim itu.

Minho dan Mingyu turun ke lantai satu secara beriringan. Mereka disambut dengan senyuman dari _Eomma_ Choi yang sedang menyiapkan bekal.

"Kok pagi-pagi sekali Taemin sudah datang, sih, Minho? Dia _Eomma_ suruh masuk juga tidak mau, katanya buru-buru." _Eomma_ Choi menyerahkan dua kotak bekal pada dua lelaki remaja di hadapannya.

Minho memasukkan bekal ke dalam tasnya sambil menjawab pertanyaan sang _Eomma_ , " _Eomma_ seperti tidak tahu saja."

"Ah iya, hari ini 'kan kalian mendapat kelas baru." _Eomma_ Choi tersenyum saat menemuka jawabannya sendiri. Lalu ia beralih pada keponakannya yang tampan itu. "Kau harus baik-baik, Mingyu- _ya_. Ini hari pertamamu sekolah setelah masa orientasi kemarin. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Iya, Bibi. Terimakasih." Mingyu tersenyum sampai kedua taringnya terlihat.

"Apa Ibumu sudah memberimu uang yang cukup?" Tanya _Eomma_ Choi kemudian. Membuat Minho memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tentu saja, Bibi."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan." Ucapan _Eomma_ Choi itu sudah terdengar samar di telinga Minho karena ia sekarang sudah berada di teras rumahnya. Dan sosok lelaki berambut hitam dengan sepeda berwarna kuningnya itu nampak mengerucutkan bibir dengan sebal.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Taemin bersungut-sungut.

"Mingyu, kau bawa sepeda Taemin saja. Biar Taemin membonceng padaku." Minho menyuruh adik sepupunya itu alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Taemin yang masih mengerucut.

"Hei! Aku tetap ingin naik sepedaku." Taemin yang menyela. "Kau saja yang membawa sepedaku, Minho. Aku tidak akan merelakan sepedaku ada di tangan yang salah."

Mingyu merengut mendengar ucapan Taemin sementara Minho menghela nafas kasar tapi tetap menuruti permintaan Taemin. Mau tidak mau Minho harus merelakan Miranda – sepedanya – berpindah tangan pada Mingyu, si lelaki bertaring itu.

"Kau harus membawa Miranda dengan hati-hati." Minho menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap lembut jok sepeda birunya.

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_." Mingyu menyahut sambil menaiki Miranda.

"Cepat, kodok. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kursi nomor tiga dekat jendela!" Taemin berteriak pada Minho yang sudah terlihat suram meski pun masih pagi.

Pagi itu, akhirnya mereka berangkat bersama. Jarak antara sekolah dengan rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit dengan sepeda. Meski begitu, perjalanannya pasti akan lebih dari itu karena Taemin dan Minho akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti dan berdebat sebentar. Kira-kira, jumlah bersih waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai sekolah adalah tiga puluh menit.

Mingyu sendiri, dia adalah sepupu Minho yang mulai tinggal di rumah Minho sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk menempuh SMA-nya. Sebenarnya sih, karena ada suatu hal yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan orang tuanya di Anyang. Tapi Minho sendiri juga tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat Mingyu harus pindah ke rumahnya.

"Mingyu- _ya_.. kau akan tinggal di rumah Minho sampai lulus?" Taemin yang diboncengi Minho bertanya pada Mingyu ketika sepedanya menyalip sepeda Minho yang dikendarai Mingyu.

"Sepertinya, _Hyung_." Mingyu menjawab. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kasihan padamu karena harus serumah dengan anak ini." Taemin merujuk pada Minho. Menghasilkan _deep_ _rolling_ _eyes_ dari Minho yang masih menggowes sepeda kuning Taemin.

Mingyu tertawa di sepedanya, "Aku anggap ini sebagai ujian hidup, _Hyung_."

Dan mendengar jawaban itu, memaksa Minho harus menendang ban depan Mingyu membuat si pengendara oleng. Ia tertawa _evil_ sebelum melanjutkan gowesannya. Tapi setelahnya Minho baru ingat bahwa yang ia tendang adalah sepedanya sendiri.

"Ck, tadi itu tidak lucu. Aku hampir saja masuk ke saluran air." Mingyu merengut ketika mereka sampai di parkiran sekolah. Ia memarkirkan sepeda di tempat yang disediakan.

Minho berdecak, "Itu karena kau kurangajar, dasar _dracula_ hitam."

"Kau juga hitam, jangan mengejekku, kodok hitam." Mingyu membalas dan dihadiahi tawa geli dari Taemin. Ia lalu merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang disisir ke belakang sedemikian rupa. "Baiklah _Hyung-deul_ , aku duluan." Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Minho yang masih mengumpat padanya.

"Ayo, kau bilang kau tidak mau kehilangan kursimu." Minho melirik Taemin yang masih menertawainya. Tapi sepertinya anak itu masih betah tertawa jadi Minho memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya saja.

"Whoaaa... kelas baru!" Taemin menatap kelas barunya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia sekarang sudah kelas tiga dan itu artinya kelasnya berada di lantai dua. Taemin senang karena itu berarti – lagi – kelasnya cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Alasan yang aneh, sih.

Minho menabrakkan bahunya dengan Taemin yang masih bertampang kagum – sekaligus bodoh – di depan pintu. "Kenapa masih berdiri di sini? Cepat pilih bangkunya."

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pun berjalan menghentakkan kaki mengikuti Minho yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke arah sebuah meja yang masih kosong. Sudah dua belas tahun Minho sekelas dengan Taemin, membuatnya menjadi paham betul meja favorit Taemin. Dekat jendela, dan nomor tiga. Kenapa harus nomor tiga? Karena itu adalah tempat strategis saat ulangan untuk ya _youknowlah_.

Dengan semangat yang membara, Taemin segera duduk di kursinya dan menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela di samping kanannya. Matanya semakin berbinar ketika ia bisa melihat pemandangan hampir seluruh sekolah dari jendela itu.

Berbeda dengan Minho yang nampaknya sudah kelelahan karena menggowes sepeda. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja itu. "Kau berat sekali."

Taemin melirik Minho kesal, "Ck, bisa tidak kalau kau tidak mengejekku sehari saja? Seperti tidak ada pekerjaan yang berguna."

"Aku hanya menyuarakan pendapat." Minho menyangkal.

"Dan aku memberikan saran padamu."

Taemin menopang dagunya dan kembali melempar pandangan ke luar kelas. Ia bisa melihat gedung sekolah di seberang lapangan yang luas. Itu adalah gedung untuk kelas satu. Bicara soal kelas satu..

"Kau tahu Mingyu masuk kelas satu apa?" Tanya Taemin membuat Minho yang hampir memejamkan mata harus kembali terjaga.

 _Well_ , Minho mengaku kalau semalam ia bermain _games_ sampai dini hari. Jadi ia tidak akan mengeluh mengantuk pada Taemin karena akhirnya ia hanya akan mendapatkan ceramah akbar dari seorang Lee Taemin. "Heum? Entahlah, aku tak mau tahu."

Taemin hanya berdesis mendengar ucapan Minho. Ia akan melempar pandangan ke luar jendela lagi andai saja tidak mendengar keributan dari arah pintu masuk.

"Kita duduk di sana saja, Jinki! Di dekat Taemin."

Taemin menoleh dan menemukan lelaki bermata sipit yang ditarik – paksa – oleh seorang _namja_ lain dengan mata serigalanya. Kibum dan Jinki. Si dua sejoli yang tak terpisah itu, memang selalu membuat keributan dimana pun mereka berada. Sebenarnya sih, hanya Kibum yang ribut. Tapi karena mereka itu satu paket, jadi sebut saja mereka berdua.

"Aahh.. kenapa meja di depanku kosong, sih." Minho menyindir dalam tidur-tidurannya. Dan ia mendapatkan hadiah pukulan manis di puncak kepala dari seorang Kim Kibum.

"Setidaknya, mereka menguntungkan saat ulangan fisika dan matematika, Minho." Ujar Taemin sambil melirik Jinki yang memutar bola mata.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan jawabanku lagi. Kita sudah kelas tiga, kalian harus mandiri." Jinki berujar sambil meletakkan tasnya – yang selalu berat – ke atas meja.

Taemin berdecak, "Dulu kau juga bilang begitu saat kita naik ke kelas dua."

"Kali ini aku serius." Balas Jinki.

"Sebenarnya dulu kau juga bilang begitu saat kita naik kelas dua." Minho menambahkan.

"Aku sudah bersumpah."

"Kalau yang ini baru kau sebutkan barusan." Taemin menimpali.

"Hei hei, kalian datang pagi-pagi sekali? Tumben saja, karena biasanya aku akan datang lebih dulu." Kibum mengalihkan topik menjadi lebih seru untuk diperbincangkan.

Minho menunjuk Taemin dengan lidahnya, "Orang ini akan merengek sepanjang hari kalau kita tidak dapat _spot_ ini."

Taemin menatap Minho dengan tajam, "Aku tidak merengek."

"Kau merengek saat kenaikan kelas sembilan. Saat itu kita tidak mendapatkan tempat ini karena kau kesiangan." Ujar Minho menjelaskan secara detail seolah ia adalah ahli sejarah yang akurat.

"Aku tidak ingat!" Taemin mencoba menutupi rasa malunya karena Kibum dan Jinki mulai terkikik di depannya. "Lagipula, itu dulu saat kita SMP."

" _Che_?" Minho menatap Taemin meremehkan. "Bicaralah dengan jidat Eve."

"Kenapa membawa-bawa Eve?" Taemin kesal.

"Karena Eve jauh lebih wajar dibanding kau, Taemin. Dia tidak akan merengek hanya karena tidak mendapatkan _spot_ yang diinginkan." Omong-omong, Eve itu anjing milik Taemin.

"Dia juga suka merengek, kok." Taemin merengut. Ia sebal tapi malas mendebat Minho. Ia masih ingin mempertahankan _mood_ nya yang baik – dan hampir buruk – di hari pertamanya sebagai kelas tiga. Berkali-kali ia menenangkan diri dengan membisikkan kata-kata 'sabar' pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian ini kenapa senang sekali bertengkar, sih?" Kibum yang awalnya cekikikan mulai jengah. "Sebaiknya kita coba menebak siapa yang akan jadi wali kelas kita nanti."

"Ah, seperti tidak ada pekerjaan lain saja." Jinki menyahut dengan menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu, coba menebak siapa yang menjadi ketua kelas?" Taemin memberi usul.

Minho menggaruk hidungnya, "Kenapa harus main tebak-tebakan, sih?"

"Kalau mau yang lebih bermanfaat, tebak-tebakan rumus fisika sa–hmmffftt"

"Bekap yang keras, Kibum. Dia membuatku pusing." Minho menekankan dengan sadisnya.

Taemin melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lagi. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat lapangan basket terlihat ramai. Memangnya, sudah ada tim yang latihan di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru? Apakah sudah ada yang dihukum mengitari lapangan?

BRAK!

Mereka berempat menoleh ke arah pintu karena keributan itu. Dan Park Chanyeol, si mantan wakil ketua kelas saat mereka kelas dua itu nampak memenuhi ambang pintu.

"Hei, ada yang mau _confess_ di lapangan basket." Serunya dengan heboh.

"Lalu?" Jinki mengedikkan bahu tak mau tahu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum yang langsung mengeluarkan kamera dan _notes_ -nya dari dalam tas. _Fyi_ , Kibum itu anggota klub jurnalistik.

"Kenapa harus menonton orang yang _confess_ sih?" Minho ikut menjawab dengan malas-malasan.

"Paling-paling, tidak beda jauh dari _confess_ nya Seungcheol pada Jeonghan saat itu." Taemin berseloroh sambil mengingat-ingat adegan _confess_ yang dilakukan Seungcheol – anak kelas sebelah – saat menyatakan perasaan pada Jeonghan yang berambut panjang.

Saat itu Seungcheol juga melakukannya di lapangan basket. Ia membawa ribuan bunga mawar yang dibentuk tulisan 'Yoon Jeonghan' di atas lapangan basket. Lalu beberapa teman sekelas Seungcheol membawa kertas yang bertuliskan _BE_ _MINE_. Lalu dengan _gentle_ -nya anggota klub basket itu menyerahkan bola basket ke arah Jeonghan dengan mesranya sambil berkata "Kalau kau menerimaku, lemparkan bola ini ke ring. Kalau kau menolakku, kau boleh menusuknya." Saat itu Seungcheol sambil menyerahkan paku berkarat juga pada Jeonghan, untuk menusuk bolanya.

Tapi seperti yang diperkirakan sebelumnya, Jeonghan melemparkan bola ke ring sehingga spanduk bertuliskan ' _I LOVE YOU_ ' terbentang dengan indahnya.

Paling tidak seperti itu lah.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Chanyeol nampak mencibir. "Tapi ini sepertinya berbeda karena yang melakukannya anak kelas satu. Di hari pertamanya sekolah dan dia menyatakan perasaan pada seorang _Sunbae_."

Minho dan Jinki masih tidak tertarik, tapi Taemin yang berjiwa drama mulai tergerak. "Sepertinya agak seru, Minho."

"Ck, lihat saja dari sini." Minho merebahkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ayolah, Jinki. Ini akan jadi _hot_ _news_ untuk majalah sekolah." Kini giliran Kibum yang menggoyangkan tubuh Jinki.

"Tidak, ah." Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya bersikeras.

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Ia mencoba untuk melihat kerumunan orang di lapangan basket. Dan benar saja, Taemin bisa melihat ada bunga-bunga mawar memenuhi lapangan basket.

"Jeon Wonwoo? Itu nama anak kelas dua, kan?" Kibum mencoba membaca tulisan yang dihasilkan dari tumpukan bunga mawar itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, anggota klub fotografi, kan?" Taemin menimpali. "Tapi.. aku seperti mengenal orang dengan senyum bodoh yang berdiri di tengah sambil membawa _bouquet_ bunga itu."

"Itu kelas satu, ya?" Kibum bertanya lagi.

"Iya, dia seperti.." Taemin membolakan mata ketika ia mulai ingat satu nama. "KIM MINGYU!"

Lapangan basket sekolah sudah terasa sesak saat ini. Semakin menyebalkan lagi karena ada beberapa oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang berteriak-teriak histeris seperti sedang menonton konser tunggal Super Junior.

Tapi hal itu tak membuat Mingyu gentar. Dengan _bouquet_ bunga mawar di tangannya, Mingyu terus tersenyum sampai rasa-rasanya taringnya agak mengering. Mingyu mengecek tatanan rambutnya dengan bercermin di sepatunya yang sudah disemir semalaman. Lalu ia menarik kemejanya yang sudah disetrika sangat rapi. Tak lupa ia mengecek aroma tubuhnya, barangkali saat tadi melewati kandang kambing paman Jung baunya menempel.

"Hei, Wonwoo _Sunbae_ sudah datang." Kode dari Seokmin – teman sekelas Mingyu – itu membuat keringat dingin di sekitar pelipis Mingyu kembali mengucur.

Tapi Mingyu tetap mempertahankan senyuman – ehem tampan ehem – nya. Ibunya bilang, Mingyu itu tampan dan akan lebih tampan lagi kalau sedang senyum, jadi ia akan memberikan wajah terbaiknya pada si pujaan hati. Jeon Wonwoo _Sunbae_ , kelas 2 A yang memiliki wajah menggemaskan – menurut Mingyu saja – itu.

Dan dada Mingyu semakin tak bisa tenang saat ia melihat sosok berambut hitam legam itu mulai muncul dari kerumunan. Rasanya Mingyu sudah gemetaran sampai ingin luber seperti squidward ke lantai lapangan ini. Bahkan Mingyu mencoba mengecek hidungnya barangkali ia mimisan.

Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya – tapi menurut Mingyu tetap menggemaskan kok – itu diam di tengah-tengah lapangan setelah Mingyu memberinya kode untuk berhenti. Mingyu tidak mau Wonwoo capek kalau harus berjalan menghampirinya, jadi biar Mingyu yang menghampiri _Sunbae_ kesayangannya itu. Bukankah ia sangat _gentle_?

"Ekhem.." Mingyu membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan deheman keras. Suaranya sih tidak terlalu berat, tapi dalam dan terdengar tegas. Seperti suara-suara _rapper_ _boyband_ lah.

"Mingyu! Jari kelingking!" Mingyu mengutuk suara Seungkwan – teman sekelasnya juga – yang tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya. Dasar _diva_ jadi-jadian.

"Wonwoo _Sunbae_.." Mingyu memanggil nama pujaan hatinya dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat seseksi mungkin.

Sebuah senyuman miring ia selipkan seraya berjalan mendekat pada Wonwoo. Mingyu dapat mendengar suara beberapa gadis yang sedang _fangirling_ melihat pesonanya, bahkan ia mendengar suara ' _gedebug'_ yang kuat, pasti ada yang pingsan.

"Aku menyukaimu, _Sunbae_." Mingyu memulainya. "Mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat. Aku baru melihatmu saat hari kedua orientasi sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu, _Sunbae_." Mingyu tersenyum miring lagi. Menurut dirinya sendiri sih, dia itu sangat _sangat_ _**sangat**_ tampan saat melakukannya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo karena memang belum waktunya untuk menjawab. Tapi wajahnya masih terlalu datar untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang ditembak. Bahkan tatapan mata tajamnya di balik kacamata _minus_ itu membuat Wonwoo terlihat seperti sedang kebosanan dibanding tersanjung.

Tapi Mingyu masih melanjutkan _confess_ nya. Ia segera berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan _bouquet_ bunga pada Wonwoo. Ternyata tekniknya masih lebih _mainstream_ dari Seungcheol.

"Wonwoo _Sunbae_ , jadilah kekasihku." Kata-kata pamungkas itu memancing keributan dari para penonton. Mereka segera bersorak dan tidak sedikit yang bersiul. Tapi karena tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Wonwoo, para _audience_ pun berangsur diam.

Hening.

HENING.

Sangat hening, sampai suara kicau burung dan krik krik jangkrik terdengar.

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berdiri lagi dan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah si pencuri hatinya itu. Barangkali saja Wonwoo terlalu tersanjung sampai ia pingsan sambil berdiri. "Eum.. _Sunbae_?"

"Sudah?"

Mingyu mengerjap lagi mendengar suara berat itu keluar dari si _sunbae_ tersayangnya. Meski suaranya lebih berat dari Mingyu, tapi itu terdengar manis sekali. Rasanya Mingyu ingin melompat dan _fanboying_ meski hanya mendengar satu kata dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Sudah." Mingyu menjawab. "Jadi?"

Wonwoo mengambil bunga dari tangan Mingyu, membuat Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan benar-benar akan melompat. Tapi sebelum semua itu terealisasi, Wonwoo melemparkan bunga itu ke wajah Mingyu dengan sadisnya.

Membuat senyuman lima jari di wajah Mingyu luntur secara berangsur. "S- _sunbae_?"

"Sudah bermain-mainnya?" Wonwoo mengulangi pertanyaan dengan sedikit tambahan. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau izin dan periksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit jiwa. _Idiot_."

Dan setelah melontarkan kata-kata kejam dan keji itu, Wonwoo berbalik membelah kerumunan yang ikut menegang seperti Mingyu saat ini. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat sampai-sampai Mingyu masih sulit mencernanya. Tapi yang ia tahu ia mendengar suara ' _gedebug'_ yang keras sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

"Haaahh.. ini baru hari pertama dan kau sudah mempermalukanku." Minho mendengus ketika melihat mata Mingyu mengerjap.

 _Well_ , setelah kejadian wajah Mingyu dilempar bunga mawar oleh pujaan hatinya, ia pingsan. Mungkin lebih baik kalau Mingyu langsung pingsan. Yang membuat Minho geram dan ingin memecatnya sebagai sepupu adalah sebelum pingsan Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk menangis dramatis di lapangan basket sambil berguling-guling.

Kan nggak banget.

" _Eo_ , kau sudah sadar, Mingyu- _ya_?" Suara yang tak asing itu membuat dua lelaki dengan tubuh ala tiang listrik itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Kepala Taemin menyumbul dengan lucu di sana.

"Tadi kupikir kau punya semacam penyakit jantung." Taemin menambahkan sambil menghampiri Mingyu yang bermata sembab di atas bangsal.

Minho memutar bola matanya, "Lebih tepatnya ayan."

Mingyu melempar wajah Minho dengan bantal yang sedari tadi ia peluk dengan mesra, alih-alih menimpali kakak sepupunya itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih begini, Mingyu- _ya_." Taemin tiba-tiba jadi dokter cinta. Ia duduk di tempat tidur Mingyu lalu mengusap jidat Mingyu yang selebar bandar udara internasional Incheon. Tapi Mingyu masih mencebikkan bibirnya bahkan hampir menangis. Taemin menambahkan, "Mungkin Wonwoo hanya bercanda."

"Benarkah?" Mata Mingyu berbinar-binar. Apakah ia masih punya harapan? Dan Taemin tidak sadar sejak kapan Mingyu sudah duduk setegak ini?

"Ya, mungkin saja 'kan?" Taemin menggaruk pangkal alisnya. "Meskipun dia itu orang terserius yang pernah kutemui."

Mingyu kembali menekuk wajahnya. Nampaknya sahabat sepupunya ini sangat suka menaik turunkan _mood_ orang.

"Hei, lagipula kau terlalu berlebihan, tahu." Minho tiba-tiba bersuara. "Meskipun aku lebih tampan darimu, tapi kau masih bisa mendapatkan yang lain. Daripada kau berlebihan menangisi si Jeon itu."

Mingyu berdecak, untuk pertama kali setelah ia pingsan, ia mengeluarkan suaranya. "Iya, aku tahu kalau aku tampan, _Hyung_. Dan jangan pernah mengaku kalau kau lebih tampan dariku karena yang benar itu kebalikannya. Aku tahu aku sangat tampan. Kalau bertemu denganku, Ariana Grande atau Chloe Moretz pasti akan bertekuk lutut. Tapi aku maunya Wonu _Hyuuuuung_ ~"

"Menjijikkan." Komentar Minho entah untuk kenarsisan Mingyu atau untuk panggilan aneh dari Mingyu untuk bocah emo bermarga Jeon itu. Yang jelas sekarang Minho menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari westafel atau kantong plastik. Ia benar-benar mual.

" _Hyung_ , seharusnya kau menyemangatiku. Sepupumu yang tampan ini sedang patah hati." Mingyu bersungut dan melemparkan selimut ke arah wajah Minho.

Minho menautkan alisnya, "Kau ingin aku memakai _mini_ _skirt_ dan membawa pompom lalu berteriak ' _Semangat_ _Mingyu_ - _ya_!' begitu?"

Dan kini giliran Taemin yang segera mencari kantong plastik.

Seharusnya Minho senang karena sekarang ia mengendarai sepedanya sendiri. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa tersenyum karena ada makhluk yang menggelayuti punggungnya. Bukan hantu toilet sekolah kok, hanya Mingyu yang bongsor dan tengah patah hati.

Keadaan Mingyu yang baru siuman itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan kalau harus menggowes sepeda sendiri, jadi Minho rela betisnya akan membesar karena memboncengi sepupunya yang bak tiang listrik itu.

Taemin dengan sepeda kuningnya lebih dulu sampai di depan rumah Minho. Padahal biasanya Taemin yang akan kewalahan mengejar laju sepeda Minho. Maklum, Minho sedang membawa beban berat sekarang. Asal kalian tahu, berat badan seseorang ternyata bisa bertambah saat ia sedang patah hati.

"Kau bisa membawanya sendiri?" Taemin merujuk pada Mingyu yang membenamkan wajah di punggung Minho.

"Aku tidak yakin, sih. Tapi kau pulang saja. _Eomma_ Lee pasti mencarimu." Ujar Minho sok _gentle_.

Dan Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Lagipula ia tidak mau repot-repot membopong Mingyu yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya." Taemin kembali menatap Mingyu, "Mingyu- _ya_! _Fighting_! Kau harus kembali ceria besok."

Minho menghela nafas ketika Taemin sudah menggowes sepedanya pergi. Rumah Taemin hanya berjarak empat rumah dari rumah Minho. Itu yang membuat mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Lagipula, Taemin dan Minho itu sudah bersahabat sejak dalam bentuk janin – ini sih kata _Eomma_ Choi.

Minho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati rambut Mingyu yang berantakan. "Hei, kita sudah sampai. Aku hanya akan menggendong orang cantik saja, jadi jangan harap kau akan kugendong."

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Mingyu. Malah Minho bisa mendengar suara isak tangis yang memilukan. Mingyu menangis di punggungnya.

"Hei, kau boleh menangis, tapi tidak di punggungku." Minho mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar makhluk yang menempel di punggungnya itu bisa enyah. Tapi ia sia-sia. " _Yak_ _yak_ _yak_! Jangan mengelap ingusmu di seragamku!" Setelah ini Minho harus merendam seragamnya di air bunga tujuh rupa.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Minho. Ia juga tak mau berlama-lama bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini atau ia akan encok dini. Bahkan ia kesusahan untuk membuka pintu gerbang. Minho mencoba menekan bel rumahnya.

TING TONG!

" _Eomma_!" Persetan dengan kemungkinan _Eomma_ -nya akan memukul kepalanya karena berteriak tak sopan. Ia hanya ingin cepat masuk ke rumah dan mengenyahkan makhluk yang masih menangis di punggungnya.

Mingyu sedang asyik membaca komik ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Tanpa menoleh pun Mingyu sudah bisa menebak siapa tersangka yang melakukan itu. Kalau _Eomma_ atau _Appa_ Lee, pasti mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu.

Minho bersandar di kusen pintu kamar Mingyu – yang sebenarnya adalah kamar Minseok, kakak Minho – itu. Bicara soal Minseok, dia sudah kuliah dan memilih menyewa apartemen dekat kampusnya. " _Eomma_ menyuruhku memastikanmu tidak bunuh diri atau lompat dari jendela."

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Sahut Mingyu lalu menyeruput _softdrink_ -nya.

"Kelihatannya memang begitu." Minho bersilang dada. "Kau hanya _acting_ di sekolah agar jadi terkenal, ya? Dasar menyusahkan. Punggungku rasanya akan remuk."

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" Mingyu menatap Minho dengan datar.

"Kau baru sadar kau bodoh?"

Mingyu malas menanggapinya. Benar kata Taemin, Minho itu sangat menyebalkan. Jadi benar 'kan kalau Mingyu menganggap tinggal bersama Minho adalah ujian hidup?

"Kau bisa mendengar ucapan dokter sekolah kalau aku terserang _shock_ hebat, 'kan?" Mingyu menjurus ke pertanyaan Minho sebelumnya. "Lagipula, aku memutuskan untuk bangkit, _Hyung_."

"Secepat ini? Kau bipolar?" Minho masih dengan nada suaranya yang menjengkelkan.

Mingyu menutup komiknya dan menatap Minho sepenuhnya. "Kalau tidak sekarang lalu kapan lagi? Aku harus kembali bangkit agar aku bisa mencari cara lain untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo _Sunbae_. Siapa yang tahu kalau besok mungkin ada yang merebutnya dariku?"

Minho memutar bola mata, "Bahkan dia itu hanya seorang Jeon Wonwoo berkacamata dan berwajah emo. Tidak, kau pasti benar-benar bipolar."

"Pandangan setiap orang itu berbeda-beda, tahu." Mingyu mulai kesal. Ia hampir melempar kaleng _softdrink_ -nya andai ia tidak ingat kalau pria menyebalkan itu adalah anak dari pemilik rumah yang ditumpanginya.

Minho tertawa mengejek, "Baiklah baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Minho memperhatikan kamar yang dulunya selalu berantakan itu dengan seksama. Sedikit berdecak kagum karena ternyata bocah kelas satu SMA itu cukup rapi dalam mengelola kamar. "Biasanya _Eomma_ akan marah-marah kalau masuk ke kamar ini. Setidaknya, kau mengurangi resiko ketulian dini untukku."

"Ya, aku gatal melihat barang-barang tidak rapi. Anggap saja itu kelainan." Mingyu menyahut. Ia menyilangkan kakinya di atas tempat tidur. "Kalau Minseok _Hyung_ pulang, dia pasti akan memakai kamar ini. Jadi kau harus merapikan kamarmu, _Hyung_. Agar aku bisa nyaman tidur di kamarmu nanti."

"Siapa bilang aku akan berbagi kamar denganmu?" Minho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Bahkan kalau Minseok _Hyung_ menginap, aku tak akan membukakan pintu kamar untuk siapa pun. Seharusnya kau berbagi saja dengan Minseok _Hyung_."

"Aku 'kan tidak terlalu akrab dengannya." Desis Mingyu kesal.

"Aku juga tak akrab denganmu." Sahut Minho membuat Mingyu benar-benar melemparkan kaleng _softdrink_ -nya. Beruntung Minho segera menghindar dengan sigap seperti dalam _games_ yang selalu dimainkannya sampai dini hari. "Oh ya, sebaiknya kau menabung dan beli sepeda. Kau pikir tadi aku tidak melihatmu menabrakkan Miranda ke tong sampah di parkiran?"

Mingyu menyengir polos, "Aku 'kan tidak sengaja, _Hyung_. Hanya belum menguasai sirkuit."

"Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengendarai Miranda." Ancam Minho serius.

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya malas. "Kupikir kau senang memboncengi Taemin _Hyung_."

"Ck, sebaiknya kau cepat turun dan katakan pada _Eomma_ kalau kau baik-baik saja. Kau menjadi anak durhaka karena membuat orang tua khawatir." Minho berbalik dan beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar Mingyu.

Meninggalkan Mingyu yang kembali berkutat dengan komiknya, alih-alih membaca buku pelajaran yang baru diterimanya hari ini.

"Dia benar-benar terlihat bersemangat. Ciri-ciri remaja baru puber." Taemin yang diboncengi Minho mengomentari Mingyu ketika sepedanya menyalip sepeda Minho yang dikendarari Mingyu. "Kau memberikan obat apa padanya, Minho? Bahkan kemarin ia menangis seperti dunia akan hancur."

Tanpa menoleh Minho menjawab, "Hanya semangkuk sup rumput laut buatan _Eomma_. Ck, dia sepertinya pengidap bipolar." Minho masih bersikeras dengan spekulasinya itu.

"Bipolar?" Taemin menelengkan kepalanya lalu melirik Mingyu. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Dia 'kan hitam."

"Seperti apa?" Minho bertanya dengan antisipasi. Ia mulai curiga dengan pernyataan Taemin barusan.

"Beruang kutub." Taemin menyahut.

Benar, 'kan? Taemin yang selalu punya masalah dengan daya tangkap. "Itu _polar_ _bear_. Kau ini benar-benar."

"Oh.. hehe.. kau 'kan tahu nilai _english_ -ku hanya rata-rata." Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan ia baru sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Semua nilaimu itu rata-rata."

Minho mendengus ketika melihat Miranda-nya kembali harus menabrak tong sampah. Dasar Kim-taring-Mingyu.

"Mingyu- _ya_... Hari ini kau akan memilih klub ekstrakurikuler, kan?" Taemin menatap Mingyu yang masih memarkirkan Miranda.

"Ya, _Hyung_." Jawab Mingyu lalu menghadap Taemin sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kau mau masuk klub _dance_ , formulirnya ada pada Jongin di kelas dua. Aku masih ketua, sih, tapi aku sudah tidak mau mengurusi formulir karena aku sudah kelas tiga. Dan−"

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku sepertinya akan masuk basket saja." Mingyu menyela membuat Taemin merengut.

Minho menyela, "Kenapa harus klub basket, sih? Aku malas harus satu klub denganmu."

"Ck, bilang saja kau takut tersaingi, kodok hitam." Mingyu mencibir.

" _YAK_! Dasar _dracula_ bakar!" Minho membalas.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar, sih?" Taemin melerai pertengkaran dua orang dengan tubuh super tinggi itu.

"Ck, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya _Hyung_ - _deul_." Mingyu segera berbalik dan berlari ke kelasnya setelah menyempatkan diri untuk menjulurkan lidah pada Minho.

"Iya Mingyu- _ya_ ~" Itu tentu bukan suara Minho. Taemin sepertinya tertular semangat anak puber dari Mingyu. Ia bahkan masih melambaikan tangannya meski punggung Mingyu sudah tak terlihat. Dan Taemin baru sadar kalau Minho sudah meninggalkannya.

" _YAK_! Minho- _ya_! Tunggu aku!"

"Taemin!" Itu Kibum yang selalu heboh setiap saat. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Taemin – seperti menjemput orang di bandara – yang sebenarnya tak akan tersasar meski mereka menempati kelas baru.

"Kenapa? Semangat sekali?" Taemin meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan mengabaikan wajah protes Minho yang ditinggalkannya.

"Lihat lihat, ada _hot_ _news_!" Kibum menunjukkan majalah sekolah pada Taemin. Majalah itu memang selalu terbit di hari Selasa, tapi Taemin tidak tahu kalau klub jurnalistik akan menerbitkannya secepat ini. Bahkan mereka baru sekolah satu hari di tahun ajaran baru ini.

Taemin memicing bersama Minho yang membaca judul besar cover majalah itu. " _FAILED_ _CONFESSION_ : _Dracula_ _Prince_ ditolak mentah-mentah"

" _Dracula_ _Prince_? Dia itu _dracula_ terbakar." Minho menanggapi sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja.

Sementara Taemin merengut pada Kibum sambil meletakkan kembali majalahnya. "Kenapa kau jahat sekali membuat berita ini?"

"Ah... ini bukan tulisanku, kok." Kibum mencoba menyangkal.

"Tapi _penname_ ' _KEY'_ itu hanya milikmu." Jinki yang baru datang tiba-tiba menyahut. "Sebenarnya kasihan juga sih anak baru itu. Tapi sepertinya ini jadi berita yang tidak boleh dilewatkan oleh setiap jurnalis sekolah."

Kibum tersenyum lebar mendengar Jinki membelanya. "Memang benar, kita itu harus mencari berita yang pasti akan menjadi fenomena. Dan lihat hasilnya? Nama Kim Mingyu jadi _trending_ _topic_ di area Seoul High School dari semalam."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa kau harus menyertakan namaku di sini? Itu memalukan." Minho memprotes sambil menunjuk tulisan _'siswa kelas satu yang ternyata sepupu dari kapten basket Choi Minho'_. "Dan kau tahu dari mana kalau dia sepupuku?"

"Aku ini jurnalis." Kibum menjawab dengan kalimat yang menurutnya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Minho. "Lagipula, aku 'kan hanya menyebut namamu sekali. Dan itu tidak merugikanmu."

"Ck, cepat bayar komisi untukku. Kau bahkan tidak meminta persetujuanku." Minho menengadahkan tangannya di depan wajah Kibum. Tapi Kibum berlagak akan menggigitnya sehingga Minho segera menarik kembali tangannya dengan tatapan _horror_. Ternyata Kibum itu lebih buas dari serigala.

"Tapi, anak kelas satu itu tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Dari video yang beredar, ia pingsan dengan sangat memprihatinkan." Jinki yang selalu bicara serius tapi berwajah jenaka itu bertanya.

Taemin dan Minho berpandangan sebelum berseru bersama, "Video apa?"

"Video _confess_ -nya kemarin." Jawab Jinki polos.

Taemin melirik Minho, "Sepertinya Mingyu akan jadi _superstar_."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau dia tidak membawa-bawa namaku." Minho mendengus.

"Anggap saja kau menumpang nama. Barangkali kau juga jadi _superstar_." Jinki mulai melantur.

Kibum menjentikan jarinya, "Tenang saja, dengan bantuanku kau akan jadi _booming_."

"Ck, kalian ini bicara apa." Minho menutup telinganya mendengar ocehan aneh orang-orang yang mengaku sahabatnya itu.

BRAK!

Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Seperti _deja_ _vu_ , Chanyeol yang tinggi besar itu berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa lagi? Apa ada _confession_ lagi?" Kibum sudah mengangkat kameranya tinggi-tinggi tapi Jinki segera menariknya kembali duduk di kursi.

"Lee Taemin ditunggu Yunho _Sunbae_ di studio _dance_." Chanyeol berujar seperti seorang letnan yang melakukan laporan pada komandannya. Dia menambahkan, "Sebaiknya kau cepat, Taemin."

"Ck, kenapa dia tidak langsung memanggil Jongin saja, sih? Kenapa harus melimpahkannya padaku? Dasar beruang menyebalkan." Taemin terus mengumpat pada Yunho _Sunbae_ – senior alumni sekaligus pelatih klub _dance_ – sepanjang perjalanan. Pria itu menitipkan tumpukan formulir untuk calon anggota klub untuk diberikan kepada Jongin. Bukankah itu menyebalkan? Iya, sih, Taemin itu ketua, tapi 'kan..

" _Eo_?" Umpatan Taemin terhenti ketika ia melihat lelaki bermabut hitam dengan kacamata di hidungnya itu memasuki ruang kelas yang juga menjadi tujuan Taemin. Itu Jeon Wonwoo yang sepertinya baru datang. Taemin jadi penasaran sehingga ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas 2 A itu.

Taemin bisa melihat Jongin yang tertidur di sudut kelas. Tapi alih-alih langsung menghampiri Jongin, Taemin lebih dulu melirik Wonwoo yang duduk di kursi keempat dekat jendela. Itu berarti kursinya berada jauh dari kursi Jongin.

Hampir saja Taemin menabrak meja milik Sehun, andai ia tidak segera sadar dari memandangi Wonwoo. Setelah mengatakan permintaan maaf pada _hoobae_ berwajah _poker_ itu, Taemin langsung menghampiri Jongin.

Decakan keras keluar dari mulut Taemin. " _YAK_ Jongin- _ah_. Bangun. Banguuun!"

Jongin mengerang kesal karena tidur paginya yang baru lima menit harus terganggu karena guncangan hebat di tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan menegakkan tubuh dengan kesal sebelum menemukan Taemin yang bersilang dada di samping mejanya.

Dan Jongin tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak melakukan _rolling_ _eyes_. "Kau! Kenapa menggangguku, sih?"

"Pantas saja Yunho _Hyung_ memanggilku. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa menemukanmu jadi dia menitipkan ini padaku." Taemin menjatuhkan tumpukan formulir itu di atas meja Jongin hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam. "Dasar menyusahkan."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman jadi aku mengantuk sekali." Jongin menarik tumpukan formulir itu dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di sana. Menjadikan formulir itu sebagai bantalnya.

" _Aigoo_.." Taemin berpura-pura prihatin. "Itu 'kan salahmu sendiri. Memang apa yang kau lakukan semalaman sampai mengantuk begini, _eo_? Bermain _games_? Ish.. kenapa kau sama tidak bergunanya dengan Minho?"

Jongin melirik Taemin kesal. "Tidak. PS-ku sedang disita."

"Lalu apa? Ah, aku tahu kau pasti menonton sesua−hmmfffttt"

Beberapa pasang mata langsung menoleh ke arah Taemin dan Jongin ketika mendengar itu. Bahkan Soonyoung sudah hampir menyerang Jongin karena melihat adegan pembekapan brutal itu. Tapi setelah Soonyoung sadar kalau itu adalah Taemin dan Jongin, jadi ia duduk lagi di kursinya. Sudah biasa.

" _YAK_!" Taemin langsung memekik keras begitu ia bisa melepaskan tangan besar Jongin dari mulutnya. Ia menjulurkan lidah. "Kau habis memegang apa, sih? Rasanya sangat aneh."

"Kau saja yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu." Jongin mendesis.

Taemin mencibir, "Memangnya kau pikir aku mau bilang apa?"

Jongin tak mau menjawabnya. Ia kembali mendaratkan kepalanya ke atas formulir dan memejamkan mata. Melihat itu Taemin memukul kepalanya telak.

" _YAK_!" Kini giliran Jongin yang memekik. Membuat orang-orang kembali menoleh pada mereka.

"Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Apa kau masih mau tidur?" Taemin mengomel persis ibu Jongin. Membuat Jongin mendengus sebal sekali lagi.

"Kenapa, sih? Itu lumayan daripada aku tidak tidur sama sekali."

Taemin berdesis sebelum kemudian matanya kembali menangkap sosok Wonwoo. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang mengelap lensa kacamatanya. Dan hal itu membuat wajah polos Wonwoo terekspos begitu saja.

Taemin terdiam sejenak di tempatnya. Ia mengerjap dan tiba-tiba tersenyum. Menurut Taemin, wajah Wonwoo yang tanpa kacamata itu benar-benar manis. Apalagi bibir Wonwoo sedikit mengerucut saat serius mengelap lensa kacamatanya. Aaa~ rasanya Taemin jadi ingin memaksa Wonwoo untuk menerima Mingyu agar ia bisa sering melihat keimutan tersembunyi milik Wonwoo.

"Hei, kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" Jongin bergidik. Barangkali Taemin kerasukan hantu toilet sekolah.

"Tidak." Taemin menyahut lalu segera menepuk kepala Jongin beberapa kali. "Aku pergi dulu, ya, Jongin- _ah_. Dadaaah~"

Kepergian Taemin membuat Jongin semakin merinding. Tadi itu.. apa yang Taemin lakukan padanya? Kenapa Taemin tiba-tiba berubah sok manis setelah ia marah-marah pada Jongin? Sepertinya hantu toilet sekolah benar-benar mulai berkeliaran.

TBC

Annyeong.. ini adalah karya pertamaku di sini. Sebelumnya aku cuma publish ff di facebook sama di wordpress *malah curhat*. Dan ini adalah ff pertama aku yang menyertakan Meanie di dalamnya. Jadi ceritanya aku ini 2minshipper yang mulai tergoda sama Meanie wehehehe..

FF ini cuma sebagai perkenalan yang pengen aku buat ringan, seringan badan Taemin menurut Minho :v

Nah, karena aku juga anggota baru di , aku lagi pengen cari temen juga. Buat yang mau berteman bisa contact aku di fb Arila NurAlvisah atau kunjungi wordpress aku di *promosi terselubung*

Oke deh, segitu aja cuap-cuap tidak jelasnya. :D Ditunggu reviewnya :*

arilalee


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : SQUAD (Secret Mission)**

 **Author : arilalee**

 **Cast : 2MIN ft Meanie and other**

 **Genre : Fluff, school life, humor garing**

 **Warning : YAOI/Boys love, Typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah ruang kelas yang letaknya berada di lantai satu itu diperuntukkan bagi siswa-siswa yang baru menginjak tingkat SMA. Jadi wajar saja kalau terkesan berisik karena isinya adalah anak-anak yang baru akan beranjak dewasa.

"Hoi, _Dracula_ _Prince_!"

Mingyu sebenarnya tidak pernah tahu kalau yang dimaksud dengan 'pangeran drakula' adalah dirinya. Hanya inisiatifnya saja untuk menoleh, dan ternyata seruan Seokmin itu memang untuknya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Mingyu menjurus pada panggilan aneh dari _namja_ yang merupakan teman sebangkunya itu.

Seokmin, marganya Lee, dan memiliki senyum secerah matahari. Ia berbaik hati untuk membagikan senyuman secerah mataharinya pada Mingyu. "Entahlah, yang jelas mereka memanggilmu begitu di majalah."

"Majalah apa?" Mingyu masih tidak mengerti.

Lalu sebuah majalah dengan _cover_ bergambar dirinya yang berlutut sambil menyerahkan _bouquet_ bunga mawar pada Jeon Wonwoo kemarin itu terpampang di depan wajahnya. Memaksa Mingyu untuk kembali membuka lukanya.

Tapi tenang saja, Mingyu sudah tegar, kok. Berkat semangkuk sup rumput laut buatan Bibi Choi yang membuat Mingyu kembali menemukan semangat hidupnya.

Si tersangka yang membanting majalah di meja Mingyu itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Ck ck ck, kau akan menjadi populer karena hal ini, Mingyu." Dia Boo Seungkwan, hobi bernyanyi dan lahir di Jeju.

"Kalau aku, sih, lebih baik menyamar atau pindah sekolah daripada harus terkenal karena gagal _confess_." Seokmin tertawa lebar sebelum merasakan rusuknya disikut oleh Mingyu.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli." Mingyu menyingkirkan majalah itu. Ya, meskipun ia sedikit malu, tapi Mingyu harus tetap _cool_ dalam menghadapi ini. Lama-lama juga berita seperti ini akan menguap dengan sendirinya. "Lagipula, itu memang benar, kan? Aku memang gagal melakukan _confession_."

"Si besar hati Kim Mingyu." Seungkwan mencibir.

"Tapi.. kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Itu suara Vernon Chwe. Dia keturunan New York tapi terlalu lancar berbahasa Korea. Jadi ia lebih suka dipanggil Choi Hansol.

"Kalau Mingyu tidak baik-baik saja, mungkin sekarang dia tidak masuk sekolah." Minghao yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. Ia bicara dengan wajah serius tapi terkesan menggemaskan. Mungkin itu yang membuat _namja_ bermarga Xu yang berasal dari China ini jadi objek pem _bully_ an saat SMP.

"Tapi serius, deh. Wonwoo _Sunbae_ itu kejam sekali." Seungkwan kembali heboh. Dan Mingyu benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan Seungkwan di pantai Jeju karena ia mengingatkan lagi tentang kekejaman Wonwoo.

Minghao menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia keterlaluan sampai membuat Mingyu pingsan."

"Mungkin saja Wonwoo _Sunbae_ merasa malu." Hansol berpendapat.

Seokmin menyahut, "Menurutku, sih, tidak kejam-kejam amat." Seokmin menatap Mingyu dengan remeh, "Meski dia tampan, kemarin itu cara menyatakan perasaan yang norak. _Mainstream_!"

"Iya juga, sih." Seungkwan tiba-tiba pindah kubu, mengkhianati Mingyu.

Mingyu menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lagi. Membuat kedua taringnya yang tidak wajar itu melongok keluar. Mungkin kalau ada Minho, dia sudah mengatai Mingyu _dracula_ terbakar. "Ya.. itu 'kan sudah kemarin. Aku sudah siap untuk menyongsong lembaran baru, jadi lupakan saja yang kemarin itu."

"Whooaa.. jadi kau tetap akan mengejar Wonwoo _Sunbae_?" Seungkwan si _diva_ jadi-jadian berseru sampai semua orang menoleh.

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidupku."

"Whooaaa!" Kini giliran Seokmin yang memekik. "Jadi kau akan tetap berusaha sampai mendapatkan Wonwoo _Sunbae_?"

"Tentu saja!" Mingyu menyahut dengan percaya diri. "Akan kuperjuangkan sampai titik darah penghabisan!"

"Whoaaa.. _you're rock, man_!" Hansol mulai bicara kebarat-baratan. Ia mengajak Mingyu ber- _high_ _five_.

" _Yes! I'm man_!" Jawab Mingyu asal. Yang penting ia bicara Bahasa Inggris.

Mereka beralih pada Minghao. Barangkali si bocah polos dan agak kalem itu akan ikut memekik seperti yang lainnya. Tapi yang ada Minghao hanya tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan keras membuat suasana heboh mereka terganti dengan suara jangkrik bernyanyi.

.

* * *

.

Sekarang baru hari kedua Taemin dan lainnya menjadi kelas tiga. Tapi Kang _Seonsaengnim_ terlalu tega karena sudah memberikan tugas pada siswa tingkat akhirnya itu. Dan sialnya lagi, mereka harus mencari referensi untuk materi secara individual di perpustakaan selama dua jam pelajaran.

"Haaahh.. aku bahkan belum membaca judul materinya." Kibum mengeluh sambil terduduk di lantai perpustakaan karena lelah mencari-cari buku.

"Kau sangat gencar mencari materi untuk majalah, tapi seperti ini saja sudah mengeluh." Taemin mencibir.

Jinki yang masih giat mencari referensi menoleh sekilas pada Kibum, "Kau duduk saja, biar aku yang carikan."

"Carikan juga untukku, Jinki!" Taemin berseru membuat beberapa orang menoleh dan memberi kode agar ia diam.

Jinki mendengus kasar. "Iya, iya. Kalian tunggu saja di meja baca."

Kibum segera menggandeng lengan Taemin dan menyeretnya ke salah satu meja baca yang kosong. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar kosong karena ada Minho yang tertidur di atas tumpukan buku.

"Aku penasaran, apakah Mingyu juga suka tertidur di kelas seperti ini?" Taemin bersilang dada.

Kibum mengedik, "Kenapa kau penasaran?"

"Mereka – Mingyu, Minho dan Jongin – sama-sama memiliki kulit gelap dan tubuh tinggi. Mungkin tidur di kelas menjadi salah satu faktor penyebab itu semua." Ujar Taemin sambil mengingat bahwa Jongin juga tidur di kelas tadi pagi.

Kibum mengedik lagi, sepertinya ia tidak mau menjawab. "Hei, Taemin. Bukankah itu Jeon Wonwoo?"

Taemin menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya berbinar ketika objek yang ditunjuk oleh Kibum memang benar-benar Jeon Wonwoo. Lelaki berkacamata itu nampak membawa tumpukan buku yang tidak terlalu tebal ke arah meja penjaga perpustakaan. Wonwoo tidak sendiri, di belakangnya ada _namja_ berambut _blonde_ bernama Soonyoung – Taemin kenal karena Soonyoung adalah anggota klub _dance_. Sepertinya mereka ditugaskan mengambil buku paket pinjaman untuk teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti kutubuku, ya?" Kibum mengomentari.

Taemin mengangguk setuju. Memang benar kalau Wonwoo itu terlihat _nerd_ dari luar. Penampilannya yang itu-itu saja dan membosankan itu semakin diperkuat dengan keeksisan kacamata bulat yang selalu membingkai mata sipitnya. Tapi setelah Taemin melihat wajah Wonwoo tanpa kacamata, Taemin jadi bisa menyimpulkan kalau Wonwoo itu cukup keren.

"Dia terlihat seperti _rockstar_ gagal." Komentar Kibum lagi.

"Kibum- _ah_ , klub jurnalistik dan fotografi kan memiliki studio yang berdampingan, 'kan Apakah kau pernah melihat bagaimana Wonwoo saat klub?" Tanya Taemin seraya menatap Kibum dengan mata berbinar.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangan pada Taemin yang serius. Tidak biasanya. "Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Lagipula, dia sepertinya antisosial."

"Tapi dia sering kulihat bersama teman-temannya." Taemin menyanggah.

"Yang kulihat, sih, temannya itu hanya Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon." Timpal Kibum. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau terlihat penasaran."

"Ya, aku penasaran. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat Mingyu menjadi tergila-gila." Taemin menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Kibum nampak tertarik dengan ucapan Taemin barusan. "Tergila-gila? Apakah Mingyu belum menyerah meski sudah ditolak olehnya?"

Taemin memutar bola mata. Kalau Kibum sudah kepo _mode_ _on_ , ini pasti akan berakhir menjadi materi majalah minggu depan. Taemin kasihan pada Mingyu, jadi ia tidak akan memberitahu Kibum.

"Yang jelas, Mingyu itu masih menyukai Wonwoo." Pungkas Taemin tanpa mau ditanya lagi.

Jinki datang dengan empat buah buku di tangannya. "Kuharap ini buku yang benar." Ia meletakkan tumpukan buku itu di atas meja dengan kasar. Tapi anehnya tidur Minho tidak terusik sama sekali.

"Kami sih percaya saja padamu, Jinki." Taemin menyengir sambil mengambil dua buah buku. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Minho.

Kibum juga ikut mengambil buku bagiannya. "Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, kan? Aku lapar sekali." Ia memegangi perutnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja?"

"Hm, boleh." Jinki menyahut.

Taemin mengangguk antusias tapi ia melirik pada Minho yang masih pulas. "Ah, kalian duluan saja, deh. Aku akan menunggu si tukang tidur ini terbangun."

Kibum berdesis, "Rasanya kalau dia akan mati, kau juga akan menungguinya sampai terbangun. Dasar dua sejoli."

"Sebaiknya kau bercermin." Cibir Taemin tak terima.

Kibum tak peduli. Ia tetap menarik lengan Jinki untuk segera pergi dari perpustakaan yang bagai neraka untuknya. "Terserah kau saja, Taemin. Dikepung oleh ribuan buku seperti ini membuatku pusing." Lalu Kibum benar-benar menyeret Jinki – yang pasrah saja – untuk keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

Taemin beralih pada Minho yang masih memejamkan mata. Sebagian besar teman sekelasnya yang juga mendapatkan tugas mencari referensi sudah pergi, sepertinya juga ke kantin. Dan Taemin juga sudah benar-benar lapar. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain membangunkan si tukang tidur.

"Minho- _ya_.." Taemin menggoyangkan lengan Minho. Sedikit kencang agar Minho langsung terbangun. Dan usahanya tak sia-sia.

Minho mengerjapkan mata lalu menguap selebar mulut kuda nil. Sebenarnya tidak selebar itu, sih, tapi Taemin sering mengatainya begitu. "Apa?"

"Ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar." Taemin merengek seperti meminta permen pada Ayahnya.

Minho menguap lagi, sepertinya tidurnya belum cukup. "Ck, apa sudah istirahat?"

"Bahkan sudah hampir masuk." Taemin memang suka melebih-lebihkan.

Menguap untuk ketiga kalinya, Minho sampai mengeluarkan air mata. "Ya ya ya, sebentar. Aku harus menyesuaikan diri dengan.. hoaamm.." Itu tadi yang keempat.

Taemin merengut lalu menopang dagunya sambil menunggu kesadaran Minho kembali. "Hei, ayo cepat. Aku tidak mau kehabisan _banana_ _milk_."

"Kau ingin aku berjalan seperti _zombie_? Tunggu sebentar." Minho memang menyebalkan.

Taemin pun memilih diam dan menunggu Minho benar-benar siap untuk bangun dari kursinya. Minho merenggangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang pegal karena tertidur dalam posisi menelungkup ke atas meja.

Tiba-tiba mengingatkan Taemin pada sesuatu. "Aku tadi melihat Wonwoo."

"Heung.." Minho berdengung menjawabnya. Atau mungkin ia tidak bermaksud menjawab, hanya berdengung tidak jelas.

"Kau tahu tidak, Minho? Dia imut sekali." Ujar Taemin sambil mengingat-ingat Wonwoo di kelasnya.

Minho melirikkan matanya yang masih agak tertutup itu. "Kau harus periksa mata besok."

"Aku seirus, Minho."

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau juga menyukainya?"

"Bukan begitu." Taemin memukul kepala Minho. "Aku jadi mendukung Mingyu untuk mendapatkannya."

"Mendapatkan apa?"

"Wonwoo."

"Kenapa?"

Taemin benar-benar kesal. Sepertinya kesadaran Minho memang belum pulih. "Setelah melihatnya sendiri, aku jadi mengerti sisi menggemaskan dari Wonwoo yang Mingyu maksudkan. Dan sepertinya kita harus membantu Mingyu untuk menyatukan mereka."

"Kita?" Kini Minho tertawa meremehkan. Taemin yakin kalau nyawa Minho sudah kembali.

"Tentu saja kita. Kau dan aku. Taemin dan Minho." Taemin mempertegas.

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya seiring dengan telunjuknya yang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. "Tidak tidak tidak, Lee Taemin. Kita ini sudah kelas tiga, jadi seharusnya kita fokus pada ujian bukan urusan cinta bocah ingusan seperti Kim Mingyu. Kau hanya terpengaruh oleh sihir menjengkelkan Mingyu, sama seperti _Eomma_ -ku yang tiba-tiba luluh dan tidak marah ketika melihat Mingyu menjatuhkan cangkir kesayangan _Appa_."

Taemin memutar bola mata karena Minho tiba-tiba curhat padanya. "Kau tidak melihat kesungguhan Mingyu?"

"Dia hanya remaja labil yang sedang mengalami cinta monyet. Tak ada kesungguhan yang benar-benar sungguh dalam cinta monyet." Minho menolak mentah-mentah.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang kakek-kakek yang peduli pada masa depan cucunya." Taemin tidak sedang memuji. Ia menyindir.

Minho berdecak, "Ayolah Taemin. Sebaiknya jangan merepotkan diri sendiri untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau melihat Mingyu pingsan lagi seperti kemarin." Taemin bersikeras pada pendiriannya.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Kenapa jadi sangat _protective_ pada Mingyu?"

"Karena dia adalah saudaraku juga. Saudaramu adalah saudaraku."

"Kau berbicara di luar konteks, Taemin."

"Aku serius. Bukankah memang tugas kita sebagai kakak Mingyu untuk membantunya?"

"Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa dan mengaku kakak Mingyu." Minho tertawa mendengus.

Taemin memukul kepala Minho lagi. "Dasar tidak berperasaan."

Minho memegangi kepalanya sambil mengaduh. "Kalau kau memang ingin membantunya, bantu saja sendiri."

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin membantunya, ya sudah. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Taemin meninggikan suara.

"Kalau kalian ingin bertengkar, sebaiknya keluar dari sini."

Minho dan Taemin sama-sama menoleh ketika mendengar suara lain yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Dan itu adalah Lee Sunkyu, si petugas perpustakaan yang bertubuh serta berambut pendek.

Membuat Taemin dan Minho harus memasang cengiran sepolos-polosnya agar tidak mendapatkan pukulan rotan seperti yang dilakukan penjaga perpustakaan dalam serial kartun Malaysia. Itu loh, yang tokohnya si kembar berkepala botak.

"Sunkyu _Noona_.." Taemin cengengesan.

Minho menambahkan, "Cuaca hari ini indah, ya?"

"Sangat indah. Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau aku menendang dua bokong orang yang berteriak dalam perpustakaan. Dan kuingatkan pada kalian, panggil aku Sunny!"

Sebelum Sunkyu selesai dengan kata-katanya, Taemin dan Minho sudah berlari secepat siput yang menunggangi kereta api _express_.

.

* * *

.

Salah satu meja kantin diisi oleh tiga orang _namja_. Satu orang menikmati _sandwich_ -nya, satu orang sibuk menutupi telinga, dan satu lagi sibuk heboh berbicara. Yang sedang menutup telinga itu Lee Jihoon dan yang sibuk berbicara sudah pasti si Kwon – cerewet – Soonyoung. Sementara Jeon Wonwoo tentu yang seolah memiliki dunia sendiri, hanya berisi dirinya dan _sandwich_ di tangannya.

"Jangan menyingkirkan sayurannya, Jihoon _ie_. Kau harus makan agar cepat tumbuh tinggi." Soonyoung benar-benar seperti seorang _babysitter_ _over_ _protective_.

Jihoon mendengus. "Kau tak suka aku pendek?"

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang. Sepertinya ia juga pusing sendiri karena itu. "Aku tentu saja suka dengan Jihoon _ie_ apa adanya. Aku 'kan mencintai Jihoon _ie_ sepenuh hati. Tapi sayuran akan membuatmu sehat, Jihoon _ie_."

"Maksudmu aku penyakitan?"

"B-bukan begitu."

Jihoon sudah menutup telinga, tapi ia terus meladeni ucapan Soonyoung. "Kau saja yang makan sayurnya."

"Aku sudah memakan sayuranku, _baby_ Jihoon _ie_."

"Kalau begitu makan juga punyaku."

"Ah~ tapi yang perlu sayuran itu kau, Jihoon _ie_. Bukan aku."

"Tapi aku maunya kau yang memakannya, Soonyoung _ie_." Jihoon menyodorkan piringnya yang berisi selada, timun dan tomat yang ia sisihkan dari dalam sandwich-nya kepada Soonyoung.

Kalau Jihoon sudah memanggilnya dengan semanis ini, tak ada yang bisa Soonyoung lakukan. Soonyoung menggaruk kepalanya. "Baiklah, kalau Jihoon _ie_ memaksa."

Dan perdebatan itu diakhiri dengan Soonyoung yang disuapi sayuran oleh Jihoon. Membuat Wonwoo mendengus melihat mereka karena Soonyoung-lah yang pasti akan berakhir kalah.

Wonwoo meletakkan _sandwich_ -nya yang tinggal setengah lalu meminum susu kotak rasa stroberi. Tapi ternyata susunya itu sudah habis. Wonwoo meletakkan kembali kotak susu kosong tersebut di atas mejanya. Sampai tiba-tiba ada sebuah kotak susu stroberi lagi yang diletakkan tepat di mejanya, di samping kotak susu kosong itu.

Wonwoo mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya, begitupun Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang harus menunda adegan suap-suapan mereka. Dan ternyata tersangkanya adalah si junior tak tahu malu yang sama dengan yang mengotori lapangan basket menggunakan bunga mawar.

Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu yang sepertinya baru akan makan siang itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan nampan berisi makanannya setelah meletakkan susu kotak itu di meja Wonwoo, tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Kalau Wonwoo adalah seorang gadis, mungkin sekarang ia akan _fangirling_ karena apa yang dilakukan Mingyu benar-benar keren.

"Dia yang kemarin itu, 'kan?" Soonyoung yang memang cerewet tak bisa menahan suaranya. Ia bahkan melupakan sendok berisi selada yang sudah disodorkan Jihoon ke depan mulutnya. "Itu.. apa maksudnya?" Ia menunjuk susu stroberi di depan Wonwoo. "Dia membelikanmu? Bagaimana dia tahu kau menyukai susu stroberi?"

"Ternyata dia belum jera." Jihoon ikut menyahut. Ia bahkan sampai memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Mingyu yang duduk bersama teman-teman sekelasnya di meja lain. "Dia ingin berperan seperti seorang _tsundere_ dalam dorama Jepang."

"Sayangnya, Wonwoo lebih _tsundere_." Cetus Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo mendelik padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang sungguh-sungguh menolaknya." Wonwoo yang tak terima akhirnya bicara. Suaranya yang berat itu sampai terdengar di telinga Mingyu yang memang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Wonwoo sendiri sudah tahu kalau suaranya pasti akan didengar oleh Mingyu, bahkan ia sengaja.

Soonyong cengengesan. Ia agak merinding kalau Wonwoo sudah mendelik seperti itu. "Hei hei, tapi kau jangan meminumnya. Bisa saja dia memberikan mantra jatuh cinta di dalamnya. Kau bisa kena sihir."

Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan sendok karena perkataan melanturnya. "Sepertinya kau yang melakukan itu padaku, ya? Kenapa aku mau menjadi pacarmu?"

Soonyoung yang mendengar itu langsung melebarkan mata sipitnya. "Kenapa kau menuduhku, Jihoon _ie_? Kau 'kan memang mencintaiku. Karena aku tampan, bukan karena aku menyihirmu."

"Kau itu cerewet, bukan tampan." Jihoon mendorong wajah Soonyoung menjauh darinya. Lalu ia kembali fokus pada Wonwoo yang sudah asyik lagi dengan _sandwich_ -nya. "Wonwoo- _ya_ , sepertinya anak itu tidak akan menyerah."

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak peduli." Wonwoo menyahut dengan dingin.

"Aahh.. Tapi kau jangan terlalu jahat padanya, Wonwoo- _ya_. Kudengar, hukum karma itu masih berlaku." Kini Soonyoung yang memperingatkannya.

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya. Dia hanya anak kelas satu, pasti dia baru merasakan cinta pertama."

"Whooaa.. seperti kita, iya 'kan, Jihoon _ie_?" Soonyoung tiba-tiba berseru sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Membuat Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan dengan malas dan kembali memakan _sandwich_ tanpa sayurannya.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo masih terdiam. _Sandwich_ -nya sudah habis dan ia hanya memandangi susu stroberi pemberian Mingyu. Sebenarnya ia haus, tapi Wonwoo juga agak percaya dengan sihir yang dimaksud oleh Soonyoung. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada mantra hipnotis di dalam minuman itu? Ah, kenapa Wonwoo jadi tidak masuk akal seperti Soonyoung?

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Soonyoung, Mingyu terus memperhatikan mereka dari sebuah cermin – yang dicurinya dari tempat pensil Seungkwan – yang diposisikan agar ia bisa melihat Wonwoo yang posisinya berada di belakangnya.

Mingyu menghela nafas ketika susu pemberiannya tidak disentuh sama sekali. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah.

.

* * *

.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Minho bertanya pada Taemin yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Meskipun mereka masih selalu bersama, tapi sejak istirahat tadi Taemin tidak secerewet biasanya. Minho tahu Taemin masih kesal padanya. "Ck, kenapa kau membesar-besarkan masalah?"

Taemin mendelik tajam pada Minho. "Membesar-besarkan masalah? Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan membantu Mingyu sendiri."

Minho mendengus, "Kalau kau memang akan melakukannya, maka kau tidak akan mendiamiku seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mendiamimu, aku masih menjawab ucapanmu 'kan?" Suara Taemin ketus sekali.

Minho berdecak, "Tapi nada suaramu ketus sekali. Kau seperti bicara dengan seseorang yang baru saja merebut pacarmu."

Taemin mengeraskan rahangnya sebelum memberikan pukulan bertubi pada tubuh Minho. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras, tapi karena terus-terusan, Minho merasa sakit juga.

"Hei, sakit sakit. Aww.. Taemin- _ah_.. kau gila? Aww.." Minho menjauhkan tangan Taemin dengan mencengkram keduanya. Mengangkat tangan Taemin yang terkunci ke atas kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. "Ish, kenapa kau nakal sekali, sih?"

"Itu karena aku kesal padamu." Taemin mendengus. Lalu ia menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Kau bilang kau sudah tak kesal lagi padaku. Dasar labil."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kubilang kau labil!"

"Apa?"

"Kau itu tuli atau apa?"

" _YAK_!" Taemin kembali mengeraskan rahangnya. Tapi ia tidak memukul Minho seperti tadi, ia hanya melompat. Ya, melompat lalu mendarat di atas sebelah kaki Minho.

" _YAK_!" Minho memekik secara spontan. "Awww! Astaga! Kakiku.. _Yak_ Lee Taemin!" Minho sudah terlambat, karena Taemin sudah berlari kencang ke arah studio _dance_ yang ada di koridor kiri. Minho memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut. "Lee – sialan – Taemin." Desisnya.

.

* * *

.

Taemin masuk ke dalam studio dance dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia bisa melihat Jongin menyapanya, tapi Taemin tidak berselera untuk membalasnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuh di sudut studio dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di cermin besar.

"Oh, kau sedang _PMS_ - _ing_?" Jongin memang menyebalkan.

Taemin memilih bungkam. Jongin itu setipe dengan Minho. Sama-sama gila bola, sama-sama gila _games_ , sama-sama tukang tidur. Pokoknya Jongin dan Minho itu sama. Sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Lihatlah bibirmu sampai hampir menyaingi _melon_ nya Sunkyu _Noona_ , Taemin." Jongin berseloroh. Ia memang sudah terlalu dekat dengan Taemin sampai enggan menyebutnya dengan embel-embel _Hyung_ apalagi _Sunbae_.

Taemin memberikan hadiah berupa lemparan botol minum berisi penuh untuk kepala Jongin yang berpikiran kotor. "Tak bisakah pikiramu itu dibersihkan, Jongin _ie_? Oh, _jinjja_."

"Ck, habisnya kau terlihat buruk sekali dengan bibir seperti itu." Jongin cengengesan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ia sudah biasa dengan sikap anarkis Taemin, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Jongin duduk di depan Taemin lalu menyerahkan sebendel formulir pada si ketua. "Peminatnya membludak. Apa kita harus melakukan seleksi?"

Taemin menerima tumpukan formulir itu dan membacanya sekilas. "Seharusnya memang begitu. Aku tidak mau klub _dance_ berubah jadi organisasi aktivis yang anggotanya hampir satu sekolah."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Kapan kita harus melakukannya?"

"Secepatnya, Jongin." Taemin meletakkan formulir itu di pangkuannya. "Kau saja yang mengurus waktunya. Kalau sudah ada waktu yang tepat, kabari aku."

"Ish, kau 'kan masih ketuanya. Kenapa melimpahkan semuanya padaku?" Jongin mencibir.

Taemin mendorong dahi Jongin dengan telunjuknya. Bocah satu ini suka sekali bermain kepala orang lain. "Aku sudah kelas tiga."

"Aku tahu, _sajang_ - _nim_." Jongin kembali mencibir.

Taemin merengut karena Jongin kembali membuatnya kesal. Ia jadi ingat dengan Minho yang menolak membantu Taemin untuk menyatukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. _Eo_ , bicara soal Wonwoo..

"Jongin, kau satu kelas dengan Jeon Wonwoo, 'kan?" Tanya Taemin dengan mata berbinar.

Jongin memicing pada Taemin. Heran dengan perubahan ekspresi yang Taemin lakukan dengan sangat cepat. "Kenapa?"

"Hehe.. kau tahu kemarin dia menolak anak kelas satu itu, 'kan?"

"Bahkan supir taksi _online_ yang selalu menjemput Soojung saja sudah tahu." Ujar Jongin asal.

Taemin berdecak, "Soojung 'kan memang bermulut besar, jadi tentu saja dia akan menceritakan itu pada siapa saja."

"Hei, jangan mengejek Soojung-ku." Omong-omong, Soojung itu kekasih Jongin sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Marganya Jung, kelas 2 B.

Taemin mengangkat tangan tanda ia ingin berdamai dengan Jongin. Ia masih membutuhkan informasi dari Jongin tentang Wonwoo. "Kau tahu kalau anak kelas satu itu adalah sepupu Minho?"

"Ya, di majalah 'kan sudah ditegaskan seperti itu. Bahkan penulisnya membuat nama Minho _Hyung_ dalam mode _bold_ , _italic_ dan _underlind_." Jongin menjawab dengan detail. "Lagipula aku juga melihat kalian bertiga berangkat bersama tadi pagi dan kemarin."

"Hmm.. ya, begitulah." Taemin mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Menurutmu mereka cocok tidak?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Aku baru tahu kau ber _passion_ dalam bidang _kepoology_."

"Jawab saja, _Kkam_ jong!" Taemin hampir memukul kepala Jongin lagi, tapi bocah itu menghindar dengan cepat.

"Ya.. aku tidak tahu sih. Wajah anak kelas satu itu cukup tampan. Tapi Wonwoo juga cukup tampan meskipun dia _nerd_. Kalau kulihat, mungkin anak kelas satu itu yang akan berperan banyak dan cukup agresif kalau mereka berhubungan." Jongin mengomentari dengan serius, seperti seorang juri di acara _Korea's_ _got_ _talent_.

"Jadi menurutmu mereka cocok?" Tanya Taemin seraya mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat Jongin mengerjap karena sekarang wajah mereka benar-benar dekat. Jongin tidak gugup, ia hanya takut. Wajah Taemin terlihat menyeramkan kalau berada di jarak sedekat ini.

"Eum.. ya, mungkin awalnya agak aneh. Wonwoo 'kan dingin dan terlihat kejam. Sementara bocah itu terlalu _stylish_. Rambutnya saja seperti rambut milik model yang sering dipasang di salon khusus pria." Jongin menjauhkan kepala Taemin dengan jempol kakinya.

"Ya, itu berarti kau setuju!" Taemin berseru semangat. Menghiraukan tatapan beberapa teman dan juniornya yang berada di studio itu. "Aku juga berpikir kalau mereka benar-benar serasi. Mingyu yang berpenampilan keren dan _gentle_ itu sebenarnya berhati lembut dan penyayang, sementara Wonwoo yang terlihat sangar dan dingin itu sangat imut dan pintar. Mereka akan jadi perpaduan yang cocok."

Jongin menyahut dalam hati, ' _Cocok dari mana_?'. Tapi ia hanya meringis melihat ada bunga-bunga mekar di sekitar Taemin. Bukan bunga betulan, sih. Hanya kelihatannya saja. "Kenapa kau jadi peduli pada mereka?"

"Karena aku kasihan pada Mingyu. Aku yakin, Wonwoo juga tidak benar-benar menolak Mingyu." Ujar Taemin yakin.

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku sudah sekelas dengan Wonwoo sejak kelas satu. Dan setahuku dia selalu bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengatakan sesuatu. Dia bahkan benar-benar meledakkan tabung reaksi saat penelitian."

Taemin terdiam sebentar. Tapi kemudian ia kembali berkeras pada keyakinannya. "Apa salahnya mencoba, ya 'kan?"

"Tunggu.." Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan membekap mulut Taemin. "Apa maksudmu dengan mencoba? Kau... ingin menjadi _cupid_ untuk mereka?"

Kepala Taemin mengangguk lucu. Seperti Jjanggu, anjing Jongin di rumah. "Kau yakin?"

Taemin memutar bola matanya.

"Jawab aku, _Hyung_! Apa kau yakin?"

Taemin menendang tubuh Jongin sampai pria itu terjungkal. Agak risih mendengar panggilan ' _Hyung'_ dari bocah itu. "Bagaimana bisa menjawab? Kau membekapku, bodoh."

"Hehe.. _sorry_." Jongin yang kini memposisikan diri bertiarap di depan Taemin itu kembali menatap Taemin penasaran. "Katakan.. kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, 'kan?"

"Lebih tepatnya belum." Taemin tersenyum lebar. "Maka dari itu, Jongin- _ah_ , aku ingin kau membantuku." Ia berkedip-kedip lucu sebagai mantra untuk membuat Jongin lebih cepat menurut padanya.

Di sisi lain, Jongin sudah memejamkan mata erat-erat. "Tidak, Lee Taemin. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!"

"Jongin- _ah_..." Taemin mengeluarkan rengekan andalan yang tidak akan terbantahkan itu.

"Tidak, Taemin." Jongin masih berusaha menolak kepalanya untuk mengangguk. Bahkan ia harus menenggelamkan wajah di lantai parket studio agar Taemin tidak mempengaruhinya.

Taemin mengangkat kepala Jongin dan menghadapkan wajah itu padanya. "Jongin- _ah_... atau kau tidak ingin kuwariskan jabatan ketua klub?"

"Aku tidak bisa memegang kata-katamu." Jongin kini menutupi wajahnya dengan topi. "Aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja."

"Aaahh.. kalau begitu aku katakan saja pada Soojung kalau kau masih berhubungan dengan Do Kyungsoo yang bermata bulat dan bertubuh mungil. Tipe Jongin sekali." Taemin meraih ponselnya dan mencari-cari nama Soojung di kontaknya.

Jongin menggigit bibir sampai rasanya akan memutuskan bibirnya begitu saja. Soojung-nya itu sangat sensitif tentang Kyungsoo. Padahal 'kan hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir. Kalau Taemin benar-benar mengatakannya pada Soojung, maka habislah riwayatnya. "Aahh! Kau curang!" Jongin membanting topinya dan menatap Taemin dengan kesal. " _Geurae_! Aku akan membantumu."

"Yihaaaa!" Taemin melompat kegirangan. "Terimakasih, _kkam_ jong _ie_.."

"Hentikan suara menjijikkanmu. Ini kulakukan demi Soojung." Desis Jongin lalu pergi dari hadapan Taemin untuk berlatih. Berada di dekat seniornya itu dalam waktu yang lama membuat otak Jongin tertekan dan selalu terpengaruh. Menyebalkan.

Sementara itu Taemin tersenyum senang karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan satu komplotan. Setidaknya, ia bisa mewujudkan niatannya untuk menyatukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo meski Minho tak mau membantunya.

Sebenarnya Taemin yakin Minho juga akan membantunya pada akhirnya. Minho memang seperti itu, tidak pernah mendukung Taemin di awal tapi akan membantunya nanti. Tapi apa salahnya mendapatkan satu komplotan untuk memperkuat _squad_ nya? Ya, _squad_. Dan Taemin sudah memutuskan memberi nama _squad_ nya, _'Mingyu Wonwoo harus jadian'_.

.

* * *

.

"Ya! Chanyeol! Ke sini ke sini!"

"Seungcheol awasi Minho!"

"Jeonghan! _Yak_ Jeonghan- _ah_!"

"Minho _Hyung_ awas!"

"Brengsek kau Jisoo!"

"Sehun! Di belakangmu!"

Mingyu terduduk di sisi lapangan basket sambil menekuk lututnya. Ia menikmati permainan yang dilakukan oleh para seniornya – lebih tepatnya permainan yang berisi umpatan. Sebenarnya anggota klub basket sudah selesai berlatih sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi para kelas tiga – Minho, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo dan Chanyeol – serta Sehun – kelas dua – masih asyik bermain.

Tadinya Mingyu bersama Hansol dan Minghao. Tapi setelah Minghao ditelepon untuk cepat pulang dan Hansol diseret Seungkwan pergi, Mingyu tinggal sendirian di sana. Ia menghabiskan air mineral yang tinggal seperempat bagian itu. Ia dan Hansol sudah mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota klub basket, tapi ia dan anak kelas satu lainnya baru akan berlatih mulai besok.

"Kau masih menunggu. Kupikir sudah pulang."

Mingyu menoleh dan menemukan Taemin yang penuh peluh. Sahabat sepupunya itu sudah melepas seragamnya, menyisakan kaos hitam yang basah karena keringat.

"Pertandingannya sedang seru." Mingyu merujuk pada permainan tiga lawan tiga di tengah lapangan. "Kau baru selesai, _Hyung_?"

"Ya, begitulah." Taemin meluruskan kakinya di samping Mingyu. "Kau sudah mendaftar ekstrakurikuler?"

"Sudah. Aku akan bergabung mulai besok." Ujar Mingyu sambil kembali menatap permainan basket para seniornya.

Taemin melirik jam tangannya, "Heuh, mereka kalau sudah bermain tidak tahu waktu."

"Itu namanya _passion_ , _Hyung_." Mingyu menyahut.

Taemin mencibir, "Iya, jangan menasihatiku."

Mingyu pun memilih bungkam setelah Taemin mengatakan itu. Ia memainkan botol air mineral kosong di tangannya. Sambil sesekali berseru ' _wow'_ atau ' _whoo'_ saat ada bola basket yang masuk ke dalam ring.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" Tiba-tiba Taemin berbasa-basi.. Memaksa Mingyu menoleh padanya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Harimu."

"Menyenangkan." Mingyu menjawab sambil mengingat-ingat ia mengerjai guru matematika bersama Seokmin dan Seungkwan. Lalu ia dihukum melakukan sikap melilin selama satu jam pelajaran olahraga karena tidak serius dalam pemanasan.

Taemin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau tahu tidak? Tadi siang aku melihat Wonwoo di perpustakaan."

Mendengar nama pujaan hatinya disebut, Mingyu menoleh dengan antusias. "Apa yang dilakukannya, _Hyung_? Bagaimana? Ceritakan padaku!"

Taemin terkekeh melihat semangat Mingyu yang berapi-api. "Dia membawa banyak buku. Sepertinya buku sejarah."

"Kasihan sekali, andai ada aku, aku pasti akan membantunya." Mingyu mulai berkhayal.

"Kau tahu tidak, aku sudah menemukan sisi menggemaskan dari Wonwoo seperti katamu." Taemin bicara dengan suara hampir berbisik. "Dia imut sekali, seleramu tidak buruk Mingyu- _ya_."

"Tentu saja. Seorang Kim Mingyu hanya akan menyukai orang berkualitas tinggi!" Mingyu menepuk dadanya sendiri. Taemin memutar bola mata karena kepercayaan diri Mingyu yang berlebih itu sudah mulai nampak.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran, kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?" Taemin menekuk kakinya seperti Mingyu. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas lutut sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan adik kelasnya itu.

Mingyu menghela nafas lalu menatap langit yang hampir berubah oranye. "Aku percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama, _Hyung_." Ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum manis. "Di hari kedua orientasiku, aku diminta oleh Seohyun _Sunbae_ untuk membawakan buku-buku ke perpustakaan. Lalu aku melihat Wonwoo _Sunbae_ yang sedang berdiri di antara rak buku di dekat jendela. Saat itu cuaca sedang cerah sehingga sinar matahari langsung menerpa kulit Wonwoo _Sunbae_ yang seputih kapas. Lalu angin berhembus membuat tirai putih di belakang Wonwoo _Sunbae_ berkibar. Saat itu aku seperti melihat ada seorang malaikat yang turun ke bumi."

Taemin ikut tersenyum mendengar cerita Mingyu. "Lalu?"

"Lalu Wonwoo _Sunbae_ melepas kacamatanya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang masuk ke matanya sehingga ia mengerjapkan mata dan mengusaknya beberapa kali. Saat itu Wonwoo _Sunbae_ imut sekali, _Hyung_." Mingyu melompat-lompat sambil berjongkok. Ia jadi seperti seorang _fanboy_. "Aku gemas sampai rasanya ingin menelan rak-rak buku di sampingku."

"Kau rakus juga." Taemin bicara garing.

Tapi Mingyu masih meneruskan ceritanya. "Lalu aku mendekat padanya utuk meletakkan buku. Dan ada Jihoon _Sunbae_ yang datang memanggilnya. Sejak itu aku tahu namanya. Dan aku jadi mendengar suaranya yang _sexy_ itu. Ya.. meskipun awalnya aku terkejut karena ternyata suaranya tidak seimut kelihatannya, tapi itu menambah poin lebih untuknya, _Hyung_."

Taemin terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya? Aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungmu tahu."

"Ah, aku jadi malu." Mingyu memegangi dadanya. "Ya.. aku sangat menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus berusaha mendapatkannya, Mingyu. Meskipun dia belum menyukaimu, tapi buat dia menyukaimu. Ingat, batu yang keras kalau terus menerus ditetesi air akan luluh juga. Begitu pun Wonwoo."

Mingyu menatap Taemin dengan mata berbinar. Kalau digambarkan dalam _manga_ , pasti ada bintang-bintang di matanya dan banyak api berkobar di sekitarnya. "Terimakasih, _Hyung_. Kau memberikan semangat padaku."

Taemin mencoba menarik tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah Mingyu remas kuat-kuat. Bukan apa-apa, Taemin masih menyayangi tangannya itu. Ia tidak rela kalau Mingyu akan membuat tangannya keriting karena ulahnya. "Ya ya ya, terus berjuanglah, Mingyu."

"Tentu _Hyung_!"

"Ck, jadi karena ditolak Wonwoo kau beralih pada berandalan ini, Gyu?" Terdengar suara Minho yang begitu dekat di telinga Mingyu dan Taemin. Dan saat keduanya menoleh, mereka mendapati wajah Minho yang begitu dekat.

"Ish.. kenapa kau lama sekali?" Taemin mengabaikan ucapan Minho dan memukul kepala Minho setelah tangannya terbebas dari Mingyu.

"Aww! Kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku, sih? Preman!" Minho mengomel.

"Itu karena kau tidak tahu waktu." Taemin balas mengomel.

"Kalau kau memang ingin pulang, kenapa tak memanggilku saja?"

"Memangnya kau akan mendengarku kalau aku memanggilmu."

" _Yak_!"

"Kenapa membentakku?"

"Karena aku kesal padamu."

"Hei, aku sudah berniat berbaikan denganmu, tapi kau memancing emosiku lagi."

"Kau saja yang pemarah. Dasar jamur beracun."

"Kau kodok sawah!"

"Kau ulat sagu!"

"Kau ingus gajah!"

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu dan berdiri lebih dulu. Meninggalkan sepupunya bersama sahabat sepupunya yang hanya akan saling memaki jika sudah bersama.

Mingyu sudah berjalan cukup jauh saat tiba-tiba Taemin mendahuluinya. Mingyu melotot melihat keadaan Taemin dengan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Ada beberapa helai rambut rontok yang bersarang di bahu Taemin. Mingyu ngeri melihatnya.

Lalu Minho ikut mendahului Mingyu. Dan ternyata keadaan rambutnya ternyata lebih parah dari Taemin. Mingyu bahkan bisa melihat ada kulit kepala yang hampir terlepas dan menyebabkan Minho hampir pitak.

Mingyu bergidik. Ternyata perkelahian Minho dan Taemin seanarkis itu.

TBC

* * *

 **Wehehehehe (dateng2 ketawa, wkwk)**

 **Ini dia chapter duanya. Maaf buat segala macam typo dan bahasa rancu yang bikin dahi berkerut :v aku masih nyoba bikin genre ringan kayak gini, biasanya bikin yang sinetron nangis lebay soalnya :v Dan karena ini debut aku bareng Meanie, jadi dimaklumi ya kalau feelnya masih cetek :D**

 **Reviewnya sangat ditunggu dan diharapkan :D Dan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter satunya :D *tebar ciuman mesra(?)**

 **arilalee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : SQUAD (Secret Mission)**

 **Author : arilalee**

 **Cast : 2MIN ft Meanie and other**

 **Genre : Fluff, school life, humor garing**

 **Warning : YAOI/Boys love, Typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini keluarga Choi – yang hanya terdiri dari _Eomma_ Choi, Minho dan Mingyu karena _Appa_ Choi masih dalam perjalanan bisnis – menikmati makan malam bersama. Di luar sedang hujan deras, jadi _Eomma_ Choi membuat sup daging yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Mau sup Mingyu- _ya_?"

Minho mencibir mendengar pertanyaan sang _Eomma_. Bahkan ia yang notabene sebagai anaknya tidak ditanya dengan aksen semanis itu. "Kurasa _Eomma_ juga tidak sebaik ini pada Minseok _Hyung_."

"Jangan kekanakan." _Eomma_ Choi menanggapi lalu memukulkan sendok sayur ke punggung tangan Minho.

Sementara Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlepas dari Taemin kini Ibunya ikut hobi pukul. " _Eomma_ tega sekali. Aku mau sup bukan mau pukul."

"Kalau kau mau 'kan bisa ambil sendiri."

Minho semakin mem _pout_ bibirnya. Ia melirik Mingyu yang tertawa di tempatnya. " _Yak_ taring! Jangan menertawaiku."

"Hahaha.. Rasakan, _Hyung_!" Mingyu menjulurkan taring. Eh, maksudnya lidah.

"Kurasa nama depanmu itu bukan Kim tetapi ' _Dracula_ gosong menyebalkan' Mingyu!" Mingyu hanya terkekeh bersama _Eomma_ Choi. Memang asyik melihat Minho merajuk seperti ini. Berbeda dengan kepribadiannya saat di sekolah.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti klub apa di sekolah?" _Eomma_ Choi kembali mengajak Mingyu bicara.

"Ya, Bibi. Aku ikut basket seperti Minho _Hyung_." Jawab Mingyu setelah menelan daging dari supnya.

Minho mencibir, "Kau jangan terlalu optimis. Aku belum tentu menerimamu di klub."

"Kenapa begitu?" Mingyu membolakan matanya. "Seungcheol _Hyung_ mengatakan tidak ada seleksi untuk anggota baru. Lagipula, aku juga sudah menguasai teknik basket. Aku sudah menjadi tim inti saat _Junior_ _School_."

"Ck, cerewet sekali." Minho berpura-pura menekap telinganya. " _Yak_ , aku ini kaptennya. Jadi aku yang menentukan siapa yang boleh masuk tim."

"Kau sudah harus lengser, _Hyung_. Kau sudah kelas tiga. Harus fokus pada ujian agar bisa lulus tanpa menyogok kepala sekolah."

"Ck, junior yang kurangajar." Minho memakan kembali supnya dan mengabaikan tatapan kesal Mingyu.

"Minho- _ya_ , tetapi Mingyu bertubuh tinggi. Dia cocok menjadi atlet basket." _Eomma_ Choi berpihak kepada keponakannya.

" _Eomma_... aku merasa dikhianati."

"Kau sudah kelas tiga, sebaiknya kau cepat fokus pada ujianmu." _Eomma_ Choi menambahkan.

Minho menganga. " _Eomma_..."

 _KNOCK_ _KNOCK_ _KNOCK_

Dua Choi dan satu Kim itu menoleh ketika ada suara ketukan pintu. Minho kembali fokus pada supnya. Ia tahu _Eomma_ Choi sedang menatapnya dengan isyarat ' _cepat buka pintunya_ '.

"Hei Mingyu- _ya_ , kau tidak dengar pintunya diketuk?" Minho mengalihkan pandangan pada Mingyu. Tetapi ia mendapatkan hadiah pukulan manis di kepala dari sepasang sumpit _stainless_ _Eomma_ Choi. " _Eomma_.."

"Cepat, Minho!"

Minho pun bangkit dengan malas. Ia merasa bahwa sekarang ia-lah yang menumpang. Menyebalkan.

CKLEK

"Selamat mal– _eo_.. TAEMIN!"

* * *

"Sudah lebih hangat Taemin?" _Eomma_ Choi melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang tengah dimana ada Taemin yang sudah mandi dan berbalut kaos serta celana Minho yang kebesaran.

"Ya, _Eomma_. Terimakasih." Taemin menyahut.

Bagus. Dua anak pungut yang merebut perhatian _Eomma_ sudah cukup membuat Minho kesal.

Tadi Taemin datang dengan badan basah kuyup dan bibir menggigil ternyata dia pergi ke _minimarket_ atas perintah _Eomma_ Lee dan hujan turun tiba-tiba saat Taemin masih berbelanja. Menunggu dua puluh menit membuat Taemin nekat menerjang hujan deras yang tidak pernah ia kira akan sedingin ini. Jadi memutuskan untuk berteduh di rumah Minho adalah pilihan terbaik menurutnya. Menurut Taemin tentu saja, bukan menurut Minho.

"Ini supnya, _Hyung_." Mingyu datang dengan senampan sup daging yang dihangatkan oleh _Eomma_ Choi.

" _Thanks_ , Mingyu." Taemin tersenyum manis.

Minho datang dengan sehelai handuk di tangannya. "Lihatlah. Kau kembali membasahi bajumu dengan rambutmu."

Taemin melirik bahunya yang agak basah karena tetesan air dari rambutnya. "Aku sudah mengeringkannya." Taemin beralasan.

Minho berdecak, "Nyatanya itu masih basah. Kemari!" Ia mulai mengeringkan rambut Taemin secara sukarela. Sementara Taemin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Mingyu yang masih berdiri dengan nampan itu berdesis. "Ck, apa kalian sebenarnya berpacaran?"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong!" Minho mendengus.

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu dan meletakkan nampan sup itu di meja. "Belanjaanmu jadi basah, _Hyung_. Bibi sedang mengamankan beberapa bahan yang bisa diselamatkan."

Minho meninggalkan handuk itu di bahu Taemin setelah ia selesai membersihkan rambut Taemin. Lalu Taemin tersenyum pada Mingyu. " _Thanks_ lagi, Mingyu."

"Hmm.." Mingyu berdengung mendengarnya.

"Makan sup-mu." Minho sudah duduk di sebelah Taemin dan menyuruh _namja_ berkulit putih itu.

"Iya, cerewet." Taemin mendengus tapi ia segera menuruti peritah Minho. Dengan perlahan ia mulai meniupi sup hangat itu.

Mingyu ikut duduk di sisi Taemin yang lain. Ia masih betah melihat bagaimana Taemin memakan supnya dan Minho yang senang sesekali mengganggunya.

"Setelah sup-mu habis, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Minho berdengung.

Taemin menoleh pada Minho dengan _pout_ di bibirnya, "Apa tidak boleh menginap? Lagipula masih hujan deras. Kau tega sekali mengusirku!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbagi kamar." Minho beralasan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur dengan Mingyu saja." Taemin beralih menatap Mingyu. "Boleh, 'kan Mingyu?"

"Tidak!" Itu bukan suara Mingyu tapi suara Minho. "Kubilang kau harus pulang. Pasti _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ Lee mencarimu."

"Ish, aku tidak mau Minho!" Taemin bersikeras. Ia bahkan melupakan supnya. "Aku hanya perlu menelepon _Eomma_ dan mereka tak akan khawatir kalau tahu aku di sini."

"Tidak. Aku akan mengatakan pada Taesun _Hyung_ untuk menjemputmu dengan mobil."

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Taesun _Hyung_."

"Kekanakan sekali." Minho mencibir.

"Minho..." Taemin merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Minho yang terdekat dengannya. "Kau tahu, malam ini kau terlihat tampan. Bajumu sangat pas. Kau keren."

"Tidak mempan."

"Terserah kau saja!" Taemin memekik. "Aku akan tetap menginap. _Eomma_ Choi juga pasti mau berbagi kamar denganku."

" _YAK_! Kau mau dihajar _Appa_?"

" _Appa_ Choi tidak akan menghajarku. Dia 'kan menyayangiku." Taemin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ah, _jinjja_!" Minho menggeram.

Mingyu yang merasa tidak disadari keberadaannya pun memutuskan untuk bangkit. "Eum.. _Hyung_ - _deul_ , sepertinya aku harus mengerjakan tugas."

" _Eo_ , Mingyu ini sudah malam. Kau masih mau belajar?" Taemin menatap Mingyu dengan bola mata cokelatnya. "Kau rajin sekali."

"Jangan mencoba merayunya, jamur beracun!" Minho memukul kepala Taemin dengan mesranya. "Mingyu, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar dan kunci pintunya."

"MINHO- _YA_!" Taemin memekik kesal bahkan ia menghentakan kaki di atas lantai.

Melihat Taemin mulai menarik rambut Minho, Mingyu jadi ngeri. Ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Ia tidak mau menodai mata, dengan melihat perkelahian antara Taemin dan Minho.

* * *

Mingyu sedang bersiap memakai sepatunya. Sepeda Minho sedang dipakai Minho untuk mengantar Taemin pulang sebentar mengambil buku pelajaran. Ternyata stok seragam Taemin di rumah Minho sudah tersedia, jadi pantas saja Taemin tidak ambil pusing kalau harus menginap. Lagipula jarak rumah mereka terlalu dekat.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya ketika melihat Minho dan Taemin datang dengan sepeda masing-masing. Sesekali mereka saling menendang ban sepeda tapi tertawa setelahnya. Mingyu tahu sejak lama Taemin dan Minho sudah bersahabat. Pertama kali Mingyu bertemu dengan Taemin adalah saat ia masih TK dan Taemin serta Minho sudah kelas dua SD.

Saat itu Taemin yang lebih besar dari Mingyu suka sekali menggendongi Mingyu. Sampai-sampai Minho merajuk dan mengadu pada _Eomma_ -nya karena ia diabaikan. Lalu Minho memukul Taemin dan Taemin membalasnya. Jadilah mereka berdua menangis. Ternyata sejak kecil Mingyu sudah melihat persahabatan brutal macam itu.

Dan Mingyu masih ingat jelas saat semalam mereka berkelahi di depan matanya. Tapi ternyata pagi tadi Mingyu mendapati mereka masih tertidur di sofa dengan posisi setengah duduk. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Minho maupun Taemin lebih dekat satu sama lain dibandingkan dengan kakak masing-masing.

"Mingyu- _ya_! Ayo!" Mingyu bangkit dan mengambil alih sepeda Minho. Sempat-sempatnya ia melihat Mingyu yang menarik kerah belakang Taemin agar duduk di jok belakang. Tapi Mingyu mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan fokus mengendarai Miranda.

* * *

"Aku sudah memutuskan." Taemin sudah duduk di kursinya bersama Minho. Di depannya ada Jinki dan Kibum seperti biasa.

"Memutuskan apa?" Kibum yang memang memegang predikat _miss_ eung.. maksudnya _mister_ kepo seantero sekolah itu bertanya dengan penasaran.

Taemin menggaruk pangkal alisnya. Ia saja belum mengatakan pada Minho, tapi bocah itu sudah lebih dulu menodongnya. "Aku ingin membuat tim rahasia untuk membantu Mingyu mendapatkan Wonwoo."

"Apa?" Kibum dan Jinki berseru. Mereka memang dua sejoli. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

Taemin beralih pada Minho yang masih tak bereaksi. Taemin memastikan kalau Minho tidak ketiduran atau semacamnya. "Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu, aku akan melakukannya, Minho. Jadi jangan mencoba melarangku atau ikut campur kalau kau tak mau membantuku."

"Ck, aku bukannya tidak mau membantu." Minho menopang kepalanya dengan malas. Mengabaikan tatapan intens dari dua makhluk di depannya yang mencuri dengar perbincangannya dengan Taemin. "Nilaimu itu bahkan sangat buruk sampai membuat orang diare melihatnya, jadi jangan buat dirimu sibuk dengan hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini. Kau ingin mengecewakan orang tuamu? Bukankah Taesun _Hyung_ adalah peraih nilai ujian tertinggi saat _High_ _School_ dulu?"

"Kalau Jinki yang mengatakan itu, terdengar sangat wajar. Tapi kau? Kau bahkan bukan orang yang _concern_ pada nilai-nilai, Minho. Kau tidak pernah peduli saat matematika-mu mendapat nilai 0,5 dari 100." Taemin mendengus.

"Itu nilaimu."

"Kau tidak peduli, makanya kau lupa kau pernah mendapatkan nilai itu."

"Aku tidak pernah. Nilai terendahku itu 2,25. Kalau 0,5 itu nilaimu."

"Itu nilaimu, Minho. Kau salah mencontek pada Jinki saat itu."

"Oh ayolah, teman-teman. Apa perlu kalian memperdebatkan itu? Kalian bahkan hampir membongkar aib." Jinki melerai sebelum ada perdebatan lebih lanjut. Bukan apa-apa, ia takut mereka saling membuka aib masing-masing lebih dalam seperti Taemin yang sering mengumpulkan potongan kukunya di bawah tempat tidur atau Minho yang jarang mencuci celana dalam.

"Tapi Taemin, kau serius akan membantu anak kelas satu itu?" Kibum ternyata lebih tertarik pada poin penting perdebatan Minho dan Taemin. Matanya yang runcing seperti milik kucing itu sampai membola menatap Taemin. Itu tanda kalau dia antusias, _by_ _the_ _way_.

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Aku serius, Kibum. Aku akan melakukannya bersama Jongin."

"Benarkah?" Kibum memekik. "Aku jadi tertarik. Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

"Eung.." Taemin menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku bukannya tidak ingin kau bergabung, hanya saja.."

"Aku akan menjadi Kim Kibum, bukan Key yang suka menulis berita saat membantumu. Jadi kalau ada rahasia apapun, aku menjamin hal itu tidak akan jadi materi." Kibum mengatakannya dengan yakin.

Tapi keyakinan itu membuat Taemin berpikir lagi. Kibum itu pembicara yang baik. Taemin kembali menggaruk kepalanya. Padahal seingatnya ia sudah memakai _shampoo_ anti ketombe milik Minho tadi pagi. "Tapi.."

"Ayolah, Taem. Aku janji."

Ya, sebenarnya sih semakin banyak yang mau membantu Taemin akan semakin mudah. Apalagi Kibum adalah orang yang sangat mudah mendapatkan informasi. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji padaku, misi ini adalah misi rahasia."

Minho berdecak, "Astaga. Apa kalian seserius ini pada bocah bertaring itu? Dia hanya sedang mengalami cinta monyet. Aku yakin kalian juga pasti pernah merasakannya. Jadi tak perlu dipaksakan. Kalian mau membuat Wonwoo tidak nyaman dengan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka jodoh tetapi tidak menyadarinya?" Kibum menyela.

Jinki menyahut, "Kalau mereka jodoh, maka tanpa dipersatukan pun mereka akan bersatu."

"Dan cara bersatunya itu melalui kami." Taemin menimpali.

"Kau mulai gila, Taemin." Minho berkomentar.

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Anggap saja begitu, Tuan Choi."

Kibum beralih pada Jinki, "Kau tidak mau membantuku, Jinki?"

"Tidak." Jinki menjawab dengan cepat dan tegas. Bahkan sampai beberapa liurnya terciprat ke wajah Kibum saking yakinnya. Minho mengajak Jinki untuk ber _high-five_ dan itu membuat Kibum dan Taemin menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Mereka memang tidak asyik, Bum." Taemin menyindir Jinki dan Minho.

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, mereka itu menyebalkan."

"Tak apa, Kibum. Tim kita ini sudah cukup kuat meski hanya beranggotakan tiga orang. Jongin bisa mengawasi Wonwoo saat di kelas dan kau bisa mengamatinya saat di klub. Sementara aku akan mengawasi Mingyu." Taemin menjabat tangan Kibum dan menggoyangkannya seolah sedang menyetujui sebuah perjanjian besar. Mereka juga menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum lebar dan berpose seolah ada kamera yang memotret perjanjian mereka.

Minho melepaskan tautan tangan Taemin dan Kibum secara paksa. "Aku tidak yakin kalau Jongin mau ikut dengan hal konyol ini."

"Nyatanya dia mau. Siang ini di jam istirahat, aku akan mengadakan diskusi pertama dengan Jongin." Taemin mencibir pada Minho. "Dan karena sekarang kau bergabung, maka nanti kau harus datang, Kibum."

" _Ay_ a _y_ , _captain_!" Kibum memberi hormat pada Taemin yang langsung tertawa sengit pada Minho.

Sementara Minho dan Jinki hanya saling berpandangan lalu menghela nafas masing-masing.

* * *

"Kapan kita mulai, Taemin?" Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas. Ia sudah kenyang, tapi ia tidak bisa segera pergi dari kantin karena janji diskusi dengan Taemin dan Jongin. Ia bahkan merelakan Jinki pergi ke kelas lebih dulu. Tapi sampai jam istirahat hampir habis, rencana diskusi itu belum terlaksana sama sekali.

Taemin yang sama bosannya dengan Kibum menjawab dengan seadanya. "Saat Jongin datang."

Dan seolah ucapan Taemin adalah mantra pemanggil Kim Jongin, lelaki itu muncul dengan senyuman – sangat – _innocent_ di wajahnya. Dasar, ia bahkan tidak merasa berdosa karena membuat Taemin dan Kibum hampir berlumut.

"Kalau saja tidak ada pasal yang mengatur hak asasi manusia dan kejahatan berat genosida, aku pasti sudah memutilasimu dan membuangmu ke Antartika, hitam!" Kibum mengomel dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Nampaknya ia harus memberi peringatan, _Warning_ : _Galak_ _mode_ _on_.

Jongin menyengir, "Maaf, _Hyung_. Ada hal penting yang harus kuurus." Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Taemin.

"Urusan sepenting apa yang diurus oleh seorang _Kkam_ jong?" Taemin mencibir.

"Urusanku dengan alam." Jongin menjawab dengan ambigu. Melihat kebingungan di wajah Kibum dan Taemin, Jongin menambahkan. "Toilet."

"Ewww..." Kibum menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin saat ia baru tahu apa yang Jongin maksud.

"Baiklah, kita langsung mulai saja diskusinya. Aku tidak mau bertele-tele." Taemin akhirnya membuka diskusi mereka seperti seorang moderator. Bahkan kedua tangannya tertangkup jadi satu di depan tubuhnya yang tegak. "Aku selaku ketua dari _Squad_ _'Mingyu Wonwoo Harus Jadian'_ –"

"Tunggu!" Jongin menyela. "Kenapa nama _squad_ kita aneh sekali?"

"Itu sudah bagus, karena sudah menjelaskan apa yang menjadi misi kita." Taemin memberi alasan.

Kibum menimpali, "Dan kenapa kau yang menjadi ketua?"

"Itu karena aku adalah anggota pertama _squad_ ini!" Taemin hampir memekik menjawabnya. Lalu ia bergumam, "Lagipula aku yang mendirikan _squad_ ini."

"Baiklah-baiklah, lanjutkan _._." Itu suara Jongin.

Taemin menarik nafas sebelum memulai bicara, "Baiklah, mulai saat ini, selama diskusi kita akan menyebut Wonwoo dengan sebutan target, sementara Mingyu kita sebut dengan eksekutor."

"Ah, ini keren." Komentar Jongin antusias.

"Tolong jangan mengintrupsi, Jongin- _ssi_." Sepertinya Taemin benar-benar serius kali ini. "Hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah menentukan tema–"

"Memangnya kita sedang membuat puisi? Ayolah, Taemin. Kau terlalu teoritis." Kini Kibum yang menyela.

Taemin mengeraskan rahangnya sembari meremas pinggiran meja. Rasanya, ia jadi lapar lagi meski sudah menghabiskan tiga porsi _tteokpokki_. "Tema yang kumaksud adalah konsep yang harus kita terapkan pada proses pendekatan pada target. Apakah dengan cara terang-terangan, sembunyi-sembunyi, melalui kejutan besar, atau mungkin pembiasaan. Kita harus melihat dari karakter target tersebut."

Jongin mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti sedang menjawab _quiz_ dari Mr. Park di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. "Menurutku, karena target adalah orang yang serius, datar, lurus dan sangat membosankan, kita bisa menggunakan cara _to_ _the_ _point_ , Taemin- _ssi_." Jongin mulai terbawa serius.

Sementara Kibum masih bergidik mendengar kedua orang itu mulai bicara dengan formal. "Tapi nyatanya, cara _to_ _the_ _point_ yang dilakukan oleh bocah bertaring itu ditolak mentah-mentah."

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Ya, Jongin- _ssi_. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kibum- _ssi_ benar. Cara itu sudah dilakukan oleh eksekutor dan gagal total. Maka dari itu, kita harus mencari metode yang lebih tepat dan–"

"Ck, rahangku pegal mendengar kalian bicara seperti ini." Kibum menopang dahi dan mulai memijat dagunya sendiri.

"Lalu.. cara apa yang harus kita lakukan, Taemin- _ssi_?" Jongin mengabaikan desisan Kibum.

Taemin nampak berpikir. Dua bola matanya menatap ke sudut kanan atas, itu cirinya sedang berpikir. "Emm... aku juga belum tahu. Aku belum tahu banyak tentang target. Apakah di antara kalian ada yang ingin mengemukakan pendapat?"

"Mungkin kita bisa melihat cara yang dilakukan oleh mantan kekasihnya. Itupun kalau dia punya." Ujar Kibum dengan mengedikan bahu tanda ia hanya asal bicara.

" _YAK_! Itu benar sekali! Ide yang _brilliant_ , Kibum- _ssi_!" Taemin berseru hingga beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka. "Jongin- _ssi_ , kau sudah sekelas dengan target sejak kelas satu. Mungkin saja kau tahu siapa orang yang pernah dekat dengannya?"

"Entahlah." Jongin nampak berpikir. "Setahuku, target hanya dekat dengan dua hal. Pertama buku, kedua adalah bayangannya."

"Dan jangan lupakan dua manusia aneh, Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon." Kibum menambahkan.

"Benar juga. Dia sepertinya sangat _introvert_." Taemin menilai.

"Ini sedikit menyusahkan karena aku juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jihoon maupun Soonyoung. Padahal, Soonyoung itu anggota klub _dance_ juga." Jongin menopang dagunya.

Kibum berseloroh, "Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang mau berteman denganmu, hitam?"

"Ck, sebenarnya apa kegunaan orang ini di sini, sih, Taemin?" Jongin menunjuk wajah Kibum dengan sedotan banana milk milik Taemin.

Kibum tentu saja tidak terima dan ia memelototkan matanya pada Jongin. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku bilang kau tidak berguna!"

" _YAK_! _Hoobae_ kurangajar!"

"Itu karena kau selalu mengejekku." Jongin kembali menunjuk wajah Kibum. Tapi kali ini Kibum langsung menggigit jari Jongin sampai si empunya memekik kesakitan. "AAAAARRGGHH! _Yak_! _Yak_! _Yak_! H- _hyung_.. sakit sakit!"

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk menjatuhkan dahi ke atas meja kantin. Mencoba mengabaikan teriakan Jongin dan umpatan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka yang terganggu.

Setelah Kibum puas ia melepaskan gigitannya. Jongin sudah hampir menangis, meski jarinya tidak berdarah tapi rasanya seperti ia hampir memutuskan jari telunjuknya itu.

"Kenapa ada kanibal di sekolah?" Jongin bergumam sambil mengusap jarinya yang sakit. Ia jadi takut pada Kibum yang bisa berubah buas dalam satu detik.

"Ck, bisakah kalian serius? Ini adalah diskusi perdana kita." Taemin mendongak dengan rambut berantakan.

Jongin dan Kibum menundukkan kepala. Bukannya takut, mereka menahan tawa melihat rambut Taemin yang seperti terkena badai tornado.

Setelah suasana sedikit kondusif, Taemin melanjutkan diskusi. "Baiklah. Jongin, apakah kau benar-benar tidak tahu sedikit pun tentang orang yang dekat dengan target?" Taemin mulai malas untuk bicara formal. Ia bahkan bertanya sambil menaikan kaki ke atas meja.

Jongin mencoba mengingat-ingat. Lalu seperti ada sebuah bohlam di atas kepalanya, ia berseru. "AAAAAHHAAAA! Aku ingat!"

"Ingat kalau kau belum menggosok gigi?" Kibum menyela sambil menutup hidungnya. "Jangan membuka mulut lebar-lebar!"

Jongin mengatupkan mulut mendengar itu. Tapi ia melanjutkan, "Ini hanya _gossip_ , sih. Tapi saat awal kelas satu dulu, target dikabarkan dekat dengan Seungcheol _Sunbae_."

"APAAA?!" Kini Kibum yang berseru. Setelah ini penjaga kantin harus membersihkan meja dari liurnya. "Maksudmu, Choi Seungcheol? Siswa kelas 3 C, anggota klub basket, dengan betis dan pahanya yang besar itu? Yang beberapa lalu melakukan _big_ _confession_ pada Yoon Jeonghan itu?" Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Matanya menyala-nyala, antusias.

Jongin mengangguk takut-takut. Peristiwa ' _digigit'_ yang menimpanya tadi membuatnya sedikit trauma pada _namja_ bermarga Kim itu. Dan dengan hati-hati, Jongin menjauhkan kepala Kibum dengan sendok. Barangkali Kibum akan menggigit lagi, maka tangannya akan selamat.

BRAK!

Kibum menggebrak meja dan melompat sebelum duduk kembali. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar ini? Oh, astaga!" Beberapa orang mulai menoleh kembali dan tak sedikit yang mulai melempari meja diskusi _Squad_ _Mingyu_ _Wonwoo_ _Harus_ _Jadian_ dengan _tteokpokki_ mereka.

"Bisakah kau tenang, Kibum?" Taemin mulai jengah. Ia selaku ketua menegur Kibum _plus_ memberikannya sebuah tatapan tajam.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Karena melewatkan berita, jiwa _jurnalisisilogy_ ku tiba-tiba berkobar." Kibum kembali duduk dengan tenang. Ia menumpukan satu kakinya dengan elegan. "Silahkan lanjutkan."

Taemin menghela nafas dan beralih pada Jongin. "Kau yakin kalau mereka dekat?"

"Tidak juga, sih." Jongin menjawab dengan mengecewakan. "Tapi aku pernah dengar dari Soojung kalau ia mendengar Jihoon yang marah-marah dan memaki-maki Seungcheol _Sunbae_ di depan target yang menangis, sesaat setelah Seungcheol _Sunbae_ melakukan _confess_ itu. Meski aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah datar itu menangis, tapi aku percaya pada Soojung."

Taemin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau sampai _confess_ kemarin target masih menyukai Seungcheol, itu bisa berarti target menolak eksekutor karena ia masih menyimpan hati pada Seungcheol?"

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Meski aku juga tidak tahu sedekat apa hubungan target dengan Seungcheol _Sunbae_ , tapi aku sering melihat Seungcheol _Sunbae_ makan siang bersama target serta Jihoon dan Soonyoung saat kelas satu dulu. Tapi sejak Seungcheol _Sunbae_ mulai dekat dengan Jeonghan _Sunbae_ , target sudah tidak pernah makan bersama Seungcheol _Sunbae_ lagi." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Kalau ini memang benar, kemungkinan targert masih belum bisa _move_ _on_ sangat besar." Kibum angkat bicara.

"Ya, tapi yang harus kita pastikan pertama kali adalah, apakah hubungan target dan Seungcheol yang sebenarnya." Taemin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hei Jongin, tapi kira-kira bagaimana cara Seungcheol dan target bisa dekat? Apakah kau tahu pertama kali mereka terlihat bersama?"

Jongin cengengesan, "Aku tidak tahu, sih."

Kibum memutar bola mata, "Hei, Taemin. Apakah kau yakin orang ini bisa dipercaya? Kau tahu kalau aku _Almighty_ , kan? Aku saja tidak pernah mendengar kalau target dekat dengan Seungcheol."

Jongin merengut mendengar itu, " _Hyung_ , aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang kuingat dan ku ketahui. Tidak seperti kau yang hanya bisa mengomentari dan menggigit jariku. Dasar kucing betina!"

"APA?!" Kibum memekik mendengar Jongin mengejeknya. "Siapa yang kau sebut kucing betina?"

"Tentu saja kau, Kim " _Key_ " Kibum, _Hyung_! Memangnya siapa lagi?"

" _YAK_! Dasar kau kedelai hitam!"

"Kucing betina!"

"Kedelai hitam!"

"Kucing betina!"

"Kedelai hitam!"

Taemin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kepalanya benar-benar berdenyut. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, ia bangkit dan menggebrak meja. "Diskusi ditutup!" Ujarnya sambil meninggalkan meja diskusi mereka yang porak poranda.

* * *

 _Bell_ pulang sekolah sudah bergema sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi suasana sekolah masih ramai karena kegiatan klub para siswanya. Seluruh ruangan ekskul dan lapangan dipenuhi oleh anggota klub yang sedang berlatih. Termasuk lapangan basket _outdoor_ yang didominasi dengan suara pantulan bola dan teriakan pemainnya. Saat ini giliran siswa kelas satu yang berlatih di lapangan.

"Hei! Sebelah sini!" Itu suara Hansol yang sedang menanti bola dari rekannya.

Mingyu yang juga satu tim dengan Hansol langsung berlari ke dekat ring untuk menerima umpan dan melakukan tembakan. Ia sudah mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi agar bisa meraih bola yang akan dilemparkan oleh teman sekelasnya itu. Keuntungan bagi Mingyu yang bertubuh tinggi sehingga hadangan yang dilakukan tim lawan belum berarti apa-apa.

Mingyu masih menunggu bola dari Hansol yang harus melewati beberapa pemain lawan, ketika Mingyu tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang menyita perhatiannya. Di jendela besar ruangan ke tiga di lantai dua, seorang _namja_ berkacamata terlihat sedang membidik sesuatu dengan kameranya. Dan seolah itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah, Mingyu terpaku begitu saja. Seluruh dunianya tersedot ke arah _namja_ itu. Jeon Wonwoo.

Mata Mingyu membesar dan ia tak bisa menahan senyuman lebar sampai kedua taringnya keluar. Rasanya dada Mingyu hampir meledak karena jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mingyu bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia masih menapakkan kaki di tanah.

Dan seolah sadar sedang dipandangi, Wonwoo melirikkan mata dibalik kacamatanya sampai bertemu dengan manik milik Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu semakin merasa gemetar karena tatapan tajam tetapi polos dan meneduhkan itu. Rasanya Mingyu hampir meleleh saat itu juga.

"Mingyu! Kim Mingyu!" Samar-samar Mingyu mendengar suara Hansol memanggilnya. Dan sebelum kesadaran Mingyu kembali, sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di pelipisnya. Mingyu menghitung dari satu sampai tiga, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Oh! Apa dia pingsan?" Seorang gadis yang berdiri di dekat jendela studio fotografi itu memekik membuat Wonwoo menoleh padanya. "Wonwoo- _ya_.. lihat itu."

Wonwoo bukan orang yang kepo, tapi apa salahnya melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh temannya sendiri. Dan matanya langsung melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang tergeletak di lapangan basket sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Wonwoo meringis, ternyata orang gila itu.

"Tadi sepertinya dia terus menatapimu, Wonwoo." Gadis di sebelahnya kembali bersuara.

Wonwoo menoleh padanya, "Abaikan saja." Ia kembali sibuk dengan kameranya. Sesekali membidik pemandangan langit yang hampir berubah oranye. Apakah sudah sesore itu?

"Ck, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya. Kali ini sambil memasukan kameranya ke dalam tas khusus. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar gila padamu."

"Dia memang gila." Komentar Wonwoo tak tertarik.

"Kau masih Wonwoo yang sama." Gadis itu memutar bola mata jengah. "Aku pulang duluan, ya."

"Eum, hati-hati Soojung."

"Ya!"

Wonwoo menghela nafas setelah teman satu klub-nya itu pergi dari studio. Sekarang ini hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja di dalam studio, yang lainnya sudah banyak yang pulang. Tapi Wonwoo rasanya malas untuk pergi.

Tangan Wonwoo bergerak menutup lensa kameranya. Lalu tiba-tiba terbersit di pikirannya tentang lelaki bodoh yang tadi pingsan di lapangan. Dengan – sangat – sedikit – rasa penasaran, Wonwoo melirik ke arah lapangan basket. Dan ia tidak menemukan Mingyu di sana. Apa dia pingsan sungguhan? Wonwoo jadi ingat anak itu juga pingsan setelah menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Ck, dasar bodoh." Desisnya lalu pergi dari studio dengan membawa serta tas dan kameranya.

* * *

"Baiklah, kita sudahi latihan hari ini. Selamat sore!"

Taemin langsung melesat ke arah tasnya setelah Yunho menutup sesi latihan hari ini. Dengan cekatan Taemin mengganti sepatunya seraya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Dimana Jongin? Kenapa dia pergi cepat sekali?

"Hei Taemin, bantu aku gulung kabelnya dan angkat radio _tape_ itu ke tempat semula." Itu suara si pelatih, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho?

Taemin enggan menoleh pada Yunho yang ia yakini sedang sibuk juga. "Aku ada urusan, _Hyung_. Aku duluan!" Taemin segera pergi dari studio dance tanpa menggubris pekikan Yunho yang memanggil namanya.

Taemin berlari di koridor dan berdesis ketika melihat punggung Jongin yang sedang berjalan di koridor. Jongin tidak sendiri, ada Soojung di sampingnya, mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Ck, jadi ini yang membuatmu sangat cepat pergi dari studio, _Kkam_ jong?" Taemin bergumam sambil mengejar temannya itu. Setelah cukup dekat, Taemin langsung memukul kepala Jongin dengan botol air mineral yang dibawanya.

"Aw!" Tentu saja Jongin memekik karena ia terkejut. Soojung saja sampai membolakan matanya saat menemukan kepala Taemin sudah berada di antara Soojung dan Jongin. "Ck, apa yang kau lakukan, Taemin?"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar, kenapa kau pergi cepat sekali?" Taemin mengomeli Jongin persis seorang nenek yang memarahi cucu nakalnya.

"Ck, kau tidak lihat? Aku ada janji dengan Soojung." Jongin berdecak malas.

"Hanya sebentar." Taemin tak peduli saat Jongin bersiap menggigit tangannya. Taemin beralih pada Soojung. "Soojung- _ah_ , kau duluan saja. Aku ingin bicara dengan anak ini."

" _Oppa_ , kau mengganggu saja." Soojung mengerucut. "Jangan lama-lama, aku tunggu di lapangan basket."

"Iya iya. Cepat pergi!" Taemin yang tak berperikemanusiaan mendorong tubuh Soojung agar cepat pergi.

Tersisalah Jongin yang masih ber _pout_ ria. "Ck, kenapa kau terus saja merusak kencanku, sih? Kalau kau juga ingin berkencan denganku, 'kan tinggal katakan saja."

"Dalam mimpimu!" Taemin bergidik ketika membayangkan ia akan berkencan dengan Jongin. Seperti mimpi buruk saja. "Sudahlah, jangan merengut begitu. Aku hanya akan bicara sebentar."

"Kalau hanya sebentar, kenapa Soojung harus diusir?"

"Karena ini bersifat rahasia."

"Serahasia apa?"

"Tentang _squad_."

Jongin berdecak, seharusnya ia ingat kalau sekarang dirinya masih terikat dengan _squad_ _Mingyu Wonwoo harus jadian._

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali." Taemin menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha memastikan tidak ada orang yang akan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. "Mulai besok, kau harus memperhatikan gerak-gerik target di kelas. Aku ingin kau membuat rangkuman beberapa poin penting tentangnya. Sementara aku akan mencari informasi dari Seungcheol, dan Kibum sudah kuperintahkan untuk mencari informasi dari buku jurnalistiknya. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal tiba-tiba, setelah Taemin bicara panjang lebar. "Kau ingin aku dihukum? Di kelas seharusnya kita memperhatikan guru bukan memperhatikan kutubuku seperti Wonwoo."

"Ssstt! Jangan sebut namanya!" Taemin membekap mulut Jongin dengan kesal. "Lagipula aku yakin kau hanya tertidur di kelas. Ingat, kau hanya beruntung masuk ke dalam kelas A."

"Apa-apaan? Aku tidak mau."

"Hei! Kau mau aku buat kau putus dengan Soojung?"

" _YAK_ _YAK_ _YAK_!" Jongin memekik heboh. Kenapa harus membawa-bawa Soojung? "Baiklah, aku akan merangkum apapun yang Wonwoo lakukan. Puas?!"

"Jangan sebut namanya! Bodoh!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Ya, maksudku target."

"Bagus." Taemin tersenyum miring sambil mengatakannya. "Besok jangan terlambat di diskusi kedua. Di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah." Ujar Taemin serius, selaku ketua. "Oh ya, aku akan membuat grup _chat_ khusus diskusi kita di _Line_ , pastikan _Line_ -mu aktif."

"Iya!"

"Anak manis." Taemin tersenyum lebar sambil mengusak rambut Jongin, seperti ia mengusak bulu Eve, anjingnya. Lalu tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Jongin, Taemin segera berjalan mendahului juniornya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Jongin berdesis, "Dasar menyebalkan." Lalu ia mengejar Taemin dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan basket _outdoor_.

* * *

Soojung duduk manis di sisi lapangan basket. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan permainan basket, yang ia tahu hanya beberapa lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang sedang memperebutkan bola oranye di lapangan dengan keringat mengucur. Sesekali gadis itu mengipas tubuhnya dengan tangan.

"Ck, seharusnya mereka memperebutkan gadis secantik aku, bukan memperebutkan bola oranye berbintik seperti itu." Soojung bergumam.

"Sebentar bukan?" Taemin tiba-tiba melompat ke hadapan Soojung yang menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ck, ya, sebentar sekali sampai matahari hampir terbenam." Soojung menyahut dengan kesal. "Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Rahasia!" Taemin menyahut cepat. "Ini adalah perbincangan antar pria."

Soojung merasa mual mendengarnya. Lalu ia segera berdiri setelah Jongin muncul. Dengan tanpa permisi, Jongin menarik tangan Soojung dengan tangannya. Tapi Soojung segera menepisnya.

"K-kenapa, _chagi_?" Jongin menatap Soojung dengan nanar.

Soojung mengedik, "Tidak ada berpegangan hari ini."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Hukuman karena membuatku menunggu." Soojung langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih _shock_ di tempat. Jongin jadi kapok karena membuat wanita menunggu.

Taemin terkikik sendiri saat ia mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Jongin. Ia tidak peduli dan terus tertawa. Sangat menghibur ketika melihat Jongin mengejar Soojung yang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Langkah Soojung cepat juga, aku tidak tahu kalau dia punya keturunan _superhero_." Taemin masih terkikik bahkan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau habis terbentur, ya?" Minho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat Taemin, menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh dahi Taemin. Memastikan suhu sahabatnya itu.

Taemin menepis tangan Minho. "Singkirkan tanganmu! Kau bau!"

"Kupikir kau sudah gila karena tertawa sendirian." Minho merebut air mineral di tangan Taemin dan menenggaknya sampai habis.

Taemin tak menggubris. Karena ini sudah biasa. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, sepertinya ada yang kurang. "Dimana Mingyu?"

"Masih dikompres oleh _Coach_ Yoon." Minho menunjuk arah ruang olahraga dengan dagunya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dia demam?"

"Dia melamun saat bertanding jadi kepalanya terkena lemparan bola. Ini kedua kalinya dia mempermalukanku dengan cara yang sama. Pingsan di tengah lapangan basket." Minho menambahkan umpatan untuk sepupunya itu di dalam hati.

"Melamun?" Taemin mengerutkan dahi.

Minho menjawab dengan malas, "Iya. Dia terus saja memandangi jendela studio fotografi." Minho lalu melirik Taemin dengan penuh arti, "Kau pasti tahu alasannya."

"Aaaahh!" Taemin langsung berseru senang. "Lihatlah Minho, mereka manis sekali, bukan? Wonwoo sampai mengalihkan dunia Mingyu."

"Bukan manis, tapi bodoh." Minho berdecak sebal. "Ck, kenapa aku dikelilingi orang-orang gila?"

"Hei, cinta memang membuat orang menjadi bodoh, bukan?"

"Bicaralah dengan pantat Eve!" Minho tak peduli dan segera beranjak ke arah parkiran. Menunggu Mingyu selesai dikompres, Minho lebih baik duduk bersamaMiranda daripada harus mendengar ocehan Taemin.

* * *

Hari ini ada _quiz_ fisika untuk kelas 3 B – kelas Taemin – bersama Park _Saem_. Masih beruntung Park _Saem_ yang keseluruhan rambutnya sudah terkena kutukan _Princess_ Elsa – alias berwarna putih ; uban – itu memberikan _warning_ di hari sebelumnya. Biasanya _quiz_ laknat itu akan dilaksanakan secara mendadak. Mungkin Park _Saem_ juga ingin meminimalisir korban yang berjatuhan jika diadakan _quiz_ mendadak.

Minho masih mencoba memahami beberapa rumus yang berpangkat dua, berpangkat tiga, bervariabel dan berakar serabut – karena memiliki banyak cabang dan cara yang rumit – di buku cetak yang dipinjamkan sekolah. Meski sudah tahu akan ada _quiz_ , Minho lebih suka bermain _Winning_ _Eleven_ semalam. Niatnya sih, _refreshing_ , tapi keterusan.

Dan sekarang ini, sudah tinggal dua puluh menit terakhir sebelum _bell_ tanda neraka dunia – alias masuk kelas – dimulai. Minho sedikit mengumpat pada Seungcheol yang tadi menyita waktu sepuluh menitnya yang berharga hanya untuk membicarakan penyeleksian kapten tim basket yang baru.

"Minho.."

Suara Taemin yang menguar di telinga kanan Minho itu bagaikan palu yang memecahkan konsentrasi Minho. Meskipun Minho tidak benar-benar konsentrasi karena ia akan lebih banyak melamun dibanding membaca deretan huruf dan angka di bukunya.

"Minho- _ya_.."

Minho mencoba mengabaikan panggilan Taemin yang semakin lama semakin dekat ke telinganya. Bahkan Minho bisa merasakan daun telinganya tertusuk hidung mancung Taemin.

"Choi Minho..."

"Huft..." Tak ada pilihan lain. Minho menolehkan kepala dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menghafal rumus?" Tanya Minho dengan acuh lalu kembali menatap bukunya. Sebenarnya matanya sudah hampir terbakar, tapi ia tetap harus berusaha belajar. Kalau sedang eksekusi, tergantung nanti. Kalau tiba-tiba _blank_ , baru Minho akan menendang kursi Jinki yang duduk tepat di depannya. Yang penting usahanya, bukan?

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Salah sendiri tidak belajar tadi malam."

"Memangnya kau belajar?"

"Tentu saja... tidak!" Taemin cengengesan membuat Minho ingin membenturkan kepala ke jendela. "Belajar atau tidak, saat melihat soal nanti aku pasti akan bingung juga. Daripada buang-buang waktu lebih baik tidak belajar."

"Daripada buang-buang waktu, lebih baik kau diam. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal tidak penting. Aku ingin berusaha menghafal setidaknya satu atau dua rumus." Minho kembali memfokuskan bola matanya pada rumus – yang entah untuk mencari apa – di bukunya. Dahinya sampai berkerut-kerut saking seriusnya.

Taemin mendesah kesal, "Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar, Minho. Lagipula ada Jinki nanti."

Minho ikut mendesah. Taemin itu memang keras kepala dan mau menang sendiri. Kalau tidak dituruti, maka ada dua kemungkinan yang akan Taemin lakukan. Pertama, terus mengganggu Minho dengan ocehan-ocehan yang melukai telinga Minho, dan kemungkinan kedua adalah Taemin akan marah dan mendiami Minho sampai jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

"Baiklah, lima menit." Minho meletakkan bukunya yang terbuka ke atas meja dengan keadaan menelungkup.

Melihat kesempatan yang diberikan, Taemin langsung menegakkan punggungnya dan mulai membuka mulut dengan antusias. "Kulihat kau cukup dekat dengan Choi Seungcheol."

Minho menyipitkan matanya. Entah perasaan Minho saja atau Taemin sekarang jadi suka sekali mengurusi urusan orang lain. "Kenapa? Kau suka padanya? Dia sudah punya Jeonghan."

"Bukan begitu." Inilah sisi yang tidak Taemin sukai dari Minho. Sok tahu. "Karena kau cukup dekat dengannya, apakah dia sering curhat padamu?"

Minho memutar bola mata, "Dia itu Choi Seungcheol, bukan Kim Kibum, jadi tidak ada curhat atau apapun itu." Jawab Minho yang tak menggubris lemparan penghapus dari Kibum yang duduk di meja depan.

"Tapi setidaknya kau tahu tidak orang-orang yang dekat dengannya? Seperti mantan kekasihnya atau mantan PDKT-an nya, atau semacamnya lah. Kalian 'kan satu klub sejak kelas satu."

Minho benar-benar jengah dengan Taemin yang tertular _kepoology_ milik Kibum. "Aku baru tahu kau benar-benar _concern_ padanya sekarang."

"Bukan itu!" Taemin gemas sampai menggigit kepalan tangannya sendiri. "Aku dengar dia pernah dekat dengan Wonwoo."

Ternyata masalah ini. Minho menyesal karena telah merelakan waktunya yang berharga. Ia langsung meraih bukunya dan mengabaikan Taemin yang bersiap memukulnya dengan kursi. "Ck, aku tidak tahu."

"Masa tidak tahu?"

"Lagipula itu _privacy_ , Taemin."

Taemin menghela nafas kasar. "Kau sepertinya benar-benar tidak mau membantuku, ya, Minho? Padahal kupikir kau hanya pura-pura tak peduli padaku seperti biasanya."

"Jangan dramatis." Minho membalik bukunya ke halaman sebelumnya. Bagus, satu rumus sudah ia lupakan lagi karena ocehan aneh Taemin.

"Akan sangat aneh kalau tiba-tiba aku bertanya padanya, Minho. Kibum yang anggota klub jurnalistik saja tidak bisa mendapatkan beritanya. Dia tidak mau diwawancarai padahal Kibum sudah berkamuflase."

"Kibum bisa berubah warna?"

"Tidak lucu!" Taemin memekik. "Kibum sudah berpura-pura akan mewawancarai seputar basket, tapi dia malah menyuruh Kibum mewawancaraimu karena kau kapten."

"Itu bukan urusanku, Taemin. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam hal bodoh seperti−"

"Satu _video_ _games_ terbaru gratis jika berhasil. Aku janji."

Minho meletakkan kembali bukunya. Kali ini dengan keadaan tertutup. "Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Taemin memutar bola mata, seharusnya ia melakukan ini dari kemarin. Dan kalau sudah begini, Taemin harus mencari cara untuk mencuri tabungan kakaknya lagi. "Eum.. menanyakan saja tentang ini. Kalau kau yang tanya pasti dia tidak akan curiga."

"Kapan aku mendapatkan _video_ _games_ -nya?"

"Setelah kau berhasil mendapatkan informasinya." Taemin menatap Minho dengan kesal. Kalau begini saja, Minho selalu terburu-buru.

"Kau tidak membodohiku, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Akan kutanyakan istirahat nanti. Atau.. sekarang?"

Taemin berdecak. Minho memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

* * *

Wonwoo biasa datang lima belas menit sebelum _bell_ masuk dibunyikan. Sama seperti sekarang ini. Seharusnya semuanya biasa saja andai ia tidak menemukan setangkai mawar dan sekotak susu stroberi yang ditempel di pintu _locker_ -nya.

 _Stalker_ , eh? Atau _admirer_?

Kalau saja Wonwoo wanita, mungkin dia akan senang menerima bunga seperti ini. Tapi sayangnya, Wonwoo lebih menyukai buku baru atau kartu perpustakaan seumur hidup.

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak tentang siapa pelakunya, tapi melihat tipe bunga mawar hampir layu yang menempel secara vertikal di _locker-_ nya, membuatnya ingat pada ribuan mawar di lapangan basket tempo hari. Si bocah itu.

"Wow! Sepertinya dia benar-benar belum menyerah, Wonwoo." Suara Soonyoung sama sekali tidak membuat Wonwoo senang. _Namja_ itu selalu saja heboh dalam menanggapi sesuatu.

"Aku akan membuangnya." Wonwoo segera mencabut bunga itu dari pintu _locker-_ nya dan akan membuangnya ke tong sampah andai saja Soonyoung tidak segera merebutnya.

"Lumayan untuk Jihoon _ie_. Dia tidak akan tahu kalau ini sebenarnya punyamu." Soonyoung menyengir lima jari sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendengus. Setidaknya, Wonwoo tidak harus merasa bersalah karena membuang bunga itu ke tong sampah. Wonwoo lebih suka membuangnya ke wajah si pelaku sekalian. Agar dia kapok. Meski kelihatannya, si _namja_ bertaring itu tidak akan kapok juga.

Tangan Wonwoo segera bergerak membuka pintu _locker_ -nya yang masih terkunci. Mengambil beberapa buku dan memasukkannya ke tas sebelum menguncinya kembali. Saat sedang mengunci pintu, punggung tangan Wonwoo sempat menyentuh kotak susu stroberi yang tertempel di sana. Membuat Wonwoo menatapnya dengan kerjapan mata.

"Maaf, aku menyukaimu susu stroberi. Tapi aku tidak menyukai orang yang menempelkanmu di sini." Wonwoo berdialog dengan minuman kesukaannya itu. Lalu ia berbalik hendak berjalan ke kelas sebelum menemukan sosok tinggi bak tiang listrik yang sedang bersandar di tembok koridor.

Senyuman _plus_ taring yang menjulur keluar itu tentu saja ciri khas seorang Kim Mingyu. Si bocah bodoh yang menjadi tersangka penempelan bunga mawar dan susu kotak di pintu _locker_ Wonwoo.

"Selamat pagi, _Sunbae_ - _nim_." Mingyu masih tersenyum lebar bahkan saat Wonwoo memutar bola mata dan mengacuhkannya sambil beranjak pergi.

Setidaknya, bertatap muka dengan Wonwoo saja sudah membuat Mingyu senang bukan kepalang. Meskipun Mingyu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Wonwoo akan melempar bunga mawarnya ke tong sampah sebelum direbut oleh Soonyoung tadi.

* * *

"Haaahh.. rasanya kepalaku berasap!" Taemin menjatuhkan kepala ke atas meja kantin sampai terdengar bunyi ' _thud'_ yang keras. Melewati _quiz_ fisika dengan berbagai tekanan dan ke- _shock_ -an tak terduga di setiap kata dalam soal, membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

Kibum yang sudah lebih dulu menenggelamkan kepala dalam lipatan tangan itu mendongak seidkit. "Bahkan kepalaku hampir meledak."

"Dan kepalaku sudah luluh lantak." Minho menyahut. Ia sudah berbaring di kursi kantin yang panjang.

Hanya Jinki yang terlihat tenang dengan senyuman semanis madu di wajahnya. Bahkan ia terlihat sangat lega seperti ibu hamil yang baru saja melahirkan. "Sudahlah, lupakan soal-soal tadi dan cepat pesan makanan. Kalian harus mendapatkan nutrisi yang baik setelah bekerja keras. Masih bagus kalian tidak pingsan seperti Chanyeol."

"Aku belum bisa mengangkat kepala.." Taemin merengek sesedih-sedihnya.

"Kepalaku masih menempel di meja." Kibum menambahkan.

Tapi Minho bukan orang yang suka memberi kode, jadi dia bicara _to_ _the_ _point_. "Cepat pesankan makanan untuk kami, Jinki. Hanya kau yang masih bugar."

Senyuman Jinki pudar. Seharusnya dia ingat kalau teman-temannya itu kurangajar. "Baiklah baiklah! Anggap saja aku baik karena kalian tidak mencontek padaku."

"Kami mau mencontek, tapi kau membuat tembok dengan kamus-kamus tebal di sekitar lembar jawabmu. Bagaimana kita bisa melihat?" Taemin berseloroh sambil melemparkan sumpit ke arah Jinki yang siap menghindar.

Jinki tertawa kecil, "Iya. Aku akan pesankan. _Tteokpokki_ saja tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, apapun itu!" Minho menyahut.

"Cepat cepat!" Kibum mendorong tubuh Jinki yang duduk di sampingnya, sehingga Jinki segera beranjak untuk memesan makanan.

Sepeninggal Jinki, meja Taemin, Kibum dan Minho terasa hening. Mereka masih berusaha menyusun kembali syaraf-syaraf otak yang tercecer dan saling bertabrakan. Minho bahkan harus mengecek hidungnya, ia merasa ada darah mengalir dari sana.

" _Ouch_ , bau apa ini? Seperti bau terbakar."

Taemin enggan mengangkat kepalanya, jadi ia hanya mengintip dan mendapati seorang gadis yang sudah duduk di samping Kibum. Gadis itu nampak tak asing, tentu saja, itu Soojung.

"Ck, jangan mengejek!" Taemin akan melempar sumpit keduanya andai ia tidak ingat kalau Soojung adalah wanita.

Soojung menopang dagunya lalu menatap ketiga seniornya secara prihatin. " _Oppa_.. apa sekarang fisika atau kimia?"

"Fisika!" Taemin menyahut dengan gusar.

"Heum.. pantas saja." Soojung terkekeh. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Taemin _Oppa_."

"Bicara saja!"

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan _squad_ _Mingyu_ _Wonwoo_ _harus_ _jadian_!"

Taemin langsung membuka kedua matanya yang semula sangat sulit terbuka itu. Mulutnya menganga dengan tatapan heran pada satu-satunya gadis di meja mereka.

"K-kau.. tahu dari mana?"

"Jongin." Soojung menyahut. "Ayolah.. jangan bertele-tele."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa merekrut sembarangan orang ke dalam _squad_ -ku." Taemin sudah duduk biasa dan melupakan kejadian kebakaran otaknya.

"Aku bukan orang sembarangan. Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku sangat mudah dekat dengan Wonwoo karena kita satu klub." Ujar Soojung dengan senyum percaya dirinya.

Taemin mengedik, "Tidak semudah itu, Soojung. Lagipula, kau wanita."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan menjaga rahasia _squad_ kami. Kuingatkan, ini adalah misi rahasia." Taemin mulai serius. Sebagai ketua, ia harus mempertahankan harga diri _squad_ -nya.

Soojung berdecak. "Kau bahkan bisa percaya pada Key _Oppa_."

Kibum melirik ketika namanya disebut. Tapi ia masih terlalu lemah untuk mengomeli Soojung. _By_ _the_ _way_ , yang tahu _penname_ -nya 'kan hanya Jinki, Taemin dan Minho, kenapa Soojung bisa tahu? Ah, persetan.

Soojung kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Taemin. "Aku cukup berpengalaman dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Kalau kau mau tahu, aku yang membuat ide untuk _confess_ -nya Seungcheol _Oppa_."

Taemin mengernyit, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jung Soojung?" Soojung merentangkan tangan dengan angkuh. Membuat Taemin ingin menyemburkan saos cabai ke wajahnya yang cantik.

Taemin melirik Kibum yang masih belum bisa memberi komentar apa-apa. Ia hanya menangkap kode ' _terima_ _saja'_ dari tatapan nanar Kibum. Jika dipikir-pikir, posisi Soojung memang agak menguntungkan. Dia populer dan sangat supel, jadi pasti mudah dalam mendapatkan informasi. Dan dia itu wanita, pasti lebih sensitif pada hal-hal romantis yang harus diaplikasikan dalam pendekatan Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Tapi Taemin tidak suka berurusan dengan makhluk bernama wanita karena mereka sangat suka ber _gossip_. Kerahasiaan belum bisa terjamin sepenuhnya.

"Aku harus memikirkannya." Taemin memutuskan.

 _Rolling_ _eyes_ dilakukan Soojung dengan jengah, "Hati-hati, _Oppa_. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, kau bisa meledakkan otakmu." Dan setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Taemin, Soojung langsung pergi dari dengan langkahnya yang tidak anggun sama sekali.

Tepat setelah itu, Jinki datang dengan nampan berisi empat porsi _tteokpokki_ dan minuman dingin. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja dan membagi-bagikan pada ketiga temannya.

"Makan dulu, kalian bisa membayarnya nanti. _Plus_ bunga sepuluh persen untuk aku yang lelah mengantre." Ujar Jinki seraya membuka minuman dinginnya.

Taemin berdecak, "Jinki yang penuh perhitungan."

"Seperak pun, tetap hutang, 'kan?" Jinki tersenyum sampai matanya hilang. Ia tak peduli ketika yang lainnya memprotes biaya yang ditetapkan olehnya.

TBC

 **Wahahahaha.. ini adalah third chapter-nya guys. *tebar kiss* :p  
Terimakasih ya buat semuanya yang udah review. Entah itu dari kalangan 2minshipper maupun Meanieshipper weheheheh.. Well, aku masih butuh kritik dan saran loh buat gaya penulisanku yang masih meraba-raba (?)**

 **Next chap bakal dilanjut kalau review-nya lebih banyak dari prev chapter hehe.. Love you all :***

 **arilalee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : SQUAD (Secret Mission)**

 **Author : arilalee**

 **Cast : 2MIN ft Meanie and other**

 **Genre : Fluff, school life, humor garing**

 **Warning : YAOI/Boys love, Typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chat room : Squad MWHJ**

 **[08.15 AM]**

 **[Krystal Jung bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **[08.47 AM]**

 **[Keybum bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **Krystal Jung** : Grup apa ini? -_-

 **Lee Taemin** : Squad kita J

 **Keybum** : Nama grupnya -_-

 **Lee Taemin** : Kau tak tanya apa artinya? ^^

 **Keybum** : Rasanya aku sudah tahu -_-

 **Lee Taemin** : Mau menebak? (0.0)

 **Lee Taemin** : Ayo, kau tak bisa menebak 'kan?

 **Lee Taemin** : Kau pasti sedang frustrasi karena berpikir. :v

 **Keybum** : Sumpah Taemin, aku masih duduk di depanmu sekarang.

 **Lee Taemin** : Hei, tadi Song Saem melirikmu. Simpan ponselmu, bodoh!

 **Keybum** : Memang siapa yang lebih dulu membuka chat room? -_-

 **[09.23 AM]**

 **[Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal bergabung dengan obrolan]**

 **Keybum** : Serius, mataku sakit melihat nama akunmu, hitam!

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Hyung.

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Ini hakku untuk menentukan nama akun :p

 **Keybum** : Dan hakku untuk bebas berpendapat dan menyampaikan ketidaknyamanan sebagai warga negara yang baik.

 **Lee Taemin** : Hei, kalau kalian ingin bertengkar di personal chat saja.

 **Lee Taemin** : Ini hanya untuk e-diskusi Squad MWHJ

 **Keybum** : E-diskusi '-'

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Bagus.

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Jadi kita tidak perlu terlalu banyak bertemu.

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : _*sticker Song Hye Kyo main trampolin*_

 **Keybum** : Bahkan kita baru dua kali diskusi

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Aku sibuk jadi tak bisa terus-terusan bertemu kalian.

 **Keybum** : Sibuk memutihkan kulit?

 **Keybum** : Tentu saja tak akan bisa

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Hei, aku ini 'kan sudah taken.

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Jadi aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang seperti kalian.

 **Keybum** : Serius, Taemin! Keluarkan si hitam ini dari grup!

 **Lee Taemin** : Tak bisa.

 **Lee Taemin** : Dia kan anggota resmi.

 **[09.58 AM]**

 **Krystal Jung** : Chagi..

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Ya chagiyaa? :*

 **Keybum** : Mataku panas (0.0)

 **Krystal** **Jung** : Ini jam pelajaran

 **Krystal** **Jung** : Matikan ponselmu sekarang!

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Kau juga bermain ponsel, Soojung! -_-

 **Krystal** **Jung** : Seo Saem sedang keluar :p

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Kibum, Song Saem kembali melirikmu.

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Jangan balas chat lagi!

 **Keybum** : Kalau begitu tak perlu mengajakku mengobrol lagi!

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Sudah kubilang jangan dibalas!

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Song Saem menatap kita terus!

 **Keybum** : Sudah..

 **Keybum** : Matikan ponselmu, bodoh!

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Omong-omong, mana Jongin?

 **Keybum** : Mungkin sudah ketahuan gurunya

 **Keybum** : Gawat!

 **Keybum** : Song Saem berjalan kemari!

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Tamat riwayatmu, Kibum!

 **Keybum** : Matilah kau, Taemin!

 **[10.08 AM]**

 **Krystal** **Jung** : -_- bolehkah aku keluar dari grup ini?

* * *

 _"_ _Ah.. aku dulu memang dekat dengan Wonwoo. Ya, dia cukup menarik. Kurasa sikapnya itu manis. Tapi kurasa dia hanya menunjukkan sisi manisnya di hadapanku. Aku pikir dia menyukaiku. Hehe.. Tapi setelah aku sadar akan itu, aku menjauhinya perlahan-lahan karena takut memberinya harapan. Aku hanya menganggapnya adikku saja. Lagipula aku sudah menyukai Jeonghan. Aku bahkan mengatakan ini pada Wonwoo secara gamblang. Ck, nasib orang berwajah tampan memang seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Ck, percaya diri sekali. Ah, tapi.. bagaimana cara kau mendekatinya? Maksudku.. apakah kalian kenal sebelumnya?"_

 _"_ _Kami satu sekolah saat SMP, jadi wajar saja kalau kami saling kenal. Tapi kami dekat sejak di SMA, saat aku masih anggota organisasi intra sekolah. Sebelum dikeluarkan, aku sempat mengospek kelas satu, jadi aku mengenalnya. Kalau kami tidak kenal sebelumnya, tidak mungkin kami dekat. Wonwoo tidak semudah itu menerima orang baru."_

 _"_ _Ah.. begitu. Lalu menurutmu, bagaimana tipe yang akan disukai Wonwoo?"_

 _"_ _Ck, kau menyukainya?"_

 _"_ _Bukan aku."_

 _"_ _Ah, sepupumu itu ya?"_

 _"_ _Kalau di sekolah dia bukan sepupuku."_

 _"_ _Hahaha.. ya, menurutku Wonwoo itu orang yang sulit didekati kalau dia tidak menyukai orang itu lebih dulu. Jadi, buatlah dia mencintaimu terlebih dahulu."_

 _"_ _Tapi bagaimana caranya?"_

 _"_ _Kau perhatikan saja aku setiap hari. Setidaknya kau harus mempesona seperti aku."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau memiliki betis besar sepertimu, maaf saja."_

 _"_ _Ck, sial. Tapi Minho, menurutku Wonwoo akan mudah jatuh cinta kalau kau terus menunjukkan cintamu padanya. Hatinya harus terus diasah agar tajam, tidak tumpul seperti sekarang. Semakin lama, dia pasti akan luluh juga padamu."_

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang bukan aku."_

Taemin, Kibum, Jongin dan Soojung saling berpandangan. Mereka berempat sudah berada di perpustakaan dan baru saja mendengarkan rekaman yang dilakukan Minho secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kibum yang pertama melepaskan _earphone_ -nya. "Rasanya sangat rumit."

"Eum.. jawaban Seungcheol _Sunbae_ tidak terlalu membantu." Jongin ikut berkomentar sambil meletakkan _earphone_ -nya di atas meja.

Taemin menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi kita harus berterimakasih pada Minho. Setidaknya kita bisa tahu kalau mereka benar-benar dekat meski tidak jadian."

Soojung menyahut, "Sebenarnya ini tidak perlu. Kalian hanya membuang waktu."

"Ck, kau ini masih _trainee_ , Soojung. Bersikaplah baik agar kau benar-benar direkrut ke dalam _squad_." Seru Taemin gusar.

"Ssstt!" Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka sepertinya terganggu. Tak ada pilihan bagi Taemin selain meminta maaf.

Jongin kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku berisi rangkuman tentang Wonwoo hari ini. Ia membuka buku itu dan menyerahkannya pada Taemin. "Aku tidak pandai merangkum. Tadinya mau kurekam saja dari pagi sampai sore, tapi aku sayang _memory_ _handphone_ -ku."

Taemin menerima buku itu dan mencoba membaca poin-poin yang Jongin tuliskan dengan tulisan tidak rapi sama sekali. Bahkan Taemin harus beberapa kali mengeja untuk memastikan apa yang Jongin tulis di sana.

1\. Target berangkat dengan bus.

2\. Target datang lima belas menit sebelum masuk kelas.

3\. Target langsung ke _locker_ sebelum pergi ke kelas.

4\. Target meminum 2 kotak susu stroberi selagi mengulang pelajaran di pagi hari.

5\. Target pergi ke toilet saat istirahat pertama

6\. Target makan _sandwich_ dan susu stroberi bersama Jihoon dan Soonyoung di meja kantin paling pojok

7\. Target akan menahan rasa kantuk sampai matanya berair di pelajaran sejarah.

8\. Target membaca di perpustakaan sepanjang istirahat kedua

9\. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukan karena aku tidur, maafkan aku.

10\. Target akan segera keluar dari kelas setelah _bell_ pulang berbunyi dan pergi ke studio fotografi.

Taemin melirik Jongin setelah selesai membaca tulisan Jongin – dengan kerja keras. "Banyak hal yang terlewatkan, Jongin."

"Itu saja aku sudah pusing." Jongin mencibir.

"Kau kurang menambahkan detail seperti apa kaos kaki favoritnya, makanan kesukaannya, warna kesukaannya, atau kalau perlu _zodiac_ , _shio_ , golongan darah dan hari lahirnya. Kita bisa membaca jodoh, sifat dan karakternya dari itu semua. Lalu.." Taemin mengoceh dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam lagi dari pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain.

"Apa _Oppa_ percaya hal-hal seperti itu?" Soojung bertanya.

Kibum berdecak, "Kalau dia artis, kita cari saja di _google_."

"Sayangnya dia bukan." Sahut Jongin sambil menghela nafas. "Rasanya aku jadi ingin pindah kelas saja."

"Ck, baru seperti ini saja kau sudah menyerah." Taemin berdecak tak percaya. Ia pikir Jongin adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan dan tahan banting.

"Tapi kurasa hal ini juga tak berguna, _Oppa_." Soojung kembali menyela.

Taemin melirik tak suka padanya. "Yang tidak berguna itu Jongin-mu."

"Dia Jongin kita semua." Sahut Soojung seolah tak mau menyebut Jongin adalah Jongin-nya. Jongin mencebik mendengar itu. "Maksudku adalah kita tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mencari informasi. Semakin lama kita bertindak, maka semakin kecil kemungkinan Mingyu akan meluluhkan hati Wonwoo. Justru kita harus bergerak cepat."

"Tapi bukankah semakin lama akan semakin terbiasa?" Itu suara Kibum yang menyela. "Seungcheol juga bilang begitu, 'kan? Target itu tidak suka dengan pembaharuan. Jadi kita harus membuatnya beradaptasi terlebih dahulu."

"Dan proses itu harus dimulai dari sekarang, _Oppa_." Soojung kembali menimpali. "Kalau kita terus menunggu, maka Wonwoo akan terbiasa untuk mengabaikan Mingyu. Dia bisa saja semakin kebal jika Mingyu tidak melakukan agresi dengan cepat."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, _Chagi_?" Jongin bertanya dengan aksen diimut-imutkan yang membuat dua _namja_ di sampingnya ingin muntah.

Soojung tersenyum penuh arti, "Buat mereka sering bertemu. Tapi dengan cara natural dan seolah takdir yang sedang mempersatukan mereka." Benar kata Taemin, Soojung benar-benar sensitif pada hal dramatis seperti ini.

Taemin memutar bola mata, "Lalu kau tahu caranya?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Soojung menyahut dengan percaya diri. Bahkan senyuman miring terulas di bibirnya.

"Jangan hanya bicara, Soojung- _ah_." Taemin masih meng- _underestimate_ -kan Soojung.

Soojung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah tiga _namja_ di depannya. Mencoba membagi idenya, dengan setengah berbisik agar orang lain tidak mendengarkan rencana mereka.

"WHOAAA!" Itu Jongin yang memekik sebelum mendapatkan lemparan _high_ - _heels_ milik Sunkyu di kepalanya. Jongin meringis dan meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang kaget karena ulahnya. Dia hanya sedang antusias dengan ide yang dibisikkan Soojung barusan.

Kibum ikut tersenyum cerah. "Dia lebih cocok jadi ketua dibanding kau, Taemin!"

Sementara Soojung tersenyum senang, Taemin mem _pout_ kesal.

"Ck, dia tetap masih _trainee_! Kalau rencana ini berhasil, baru kau kurekrut ke dalam _squad_." Ujar Taemin mempertahankan gengsinya.

Soojung menganggukkan kepala. "Aku mengerti, _Oppa_."

"Diskusi ditutup!" Taemin menggebrak meja dan hendak berdiri. Ia tentu saja kesal karena Soojung justru mendapatkan ide secemerlang itu. Tapi belum sempat Taemin berbalik, ia sudah mendapatkan lemparan _high_ - _heels_ serupa di wajahnya akibat menggebrak meja dengan keras.

* * *

Soonyoung tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang ia ingat, tadi ia ketiduran di kelas saat pelajaran Sejarah Korea. Lalu tiba-tiba ia dibangunkan oleh teman sekelasnya yang juga merupakan teman satu klubnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Soonyoung heran, melainkan Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

"Jadi sekarang sudah jam istirahat kedua?" Soonyoung belum bisa mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya yang berserakan akibat insiden ketidurannya. Matanya saja masih sipit. Maksudnya, lebih sipit dari kesipitan matanya yang biasa.

"Sudah." Jongin, satu-satunya terdakwa yang bisa disalahkan atas kasus pembangunan paksa pada korban Kwon Soonyoung itu menjawab sambil memutar bola mata. "Maka dari itu, kau harus dengarkan aku karena aku tidak suka mengulang-ulang perkataanku. Lagipula aku lapar dan Soojung-ku sudah menunggu di kantin."

Soonyoung menguap lalu menatap Jongin dengan kesal. "Jadi?"

"Taemin menunjukmu menjadi utusan untuk _dance_ _competition_ tingkat Seoul." Ujar Jongin seraya bersilang dada. "Jadi, kau harus latihan _non_ - _stop_ setiap pulang sekolah sampai pukul sembilan malam. Dengar itu, Soonyoung. Wajib."

"A-apa?" Soonyoung melebarkan matanya. Meski masih terlihat sipit karena perubahan yang ia lakukan hanya nol koma lima milimeter. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. "Karena Taemin juga baru mendapatkan kabar tentang kompetisi ini tadi malam."

"Tapi.. kenapa bukan kau? Ya, meskipun kemampuanku juga sangat bagus, biasanya kau yang akan diutus untuk mengikuti kompetisi semacam ini."

Bibir Jongin tersungging angkuh ketika mendengar sedikit pujian dari ungkapan Soonyoung. Ia berdehem sebelum menjawab, "Ya.. sepertinya Taemin sedang mencoba peruntungan lain. Atau bisa saja dia sedang bosan untuk menang."

Soonyoung mencibir menanggapi itu. Ia hampir meludahi wajah Jongin yang berkulit – sangat – lebih gelap darinya itu. Tapi Soonyoung mencoba menebak alasan lain. "Atau Taemin _Hyung_ baru sadar kalau aku memang lebih hebat darimu, ya 'kan?"

"Jangan bermimpi." Jongin menepuk dahi Soonyoung. "Oh ya, satu lagi. Kau temui saja Taemin di studio sepulang sekolah nanti. Jangan pernah tanyakan hal ini pada Yunho _Hyung_ terlebih dahulu, karena semuanya Taemin yang mengurus. Taemin ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untuk Yunho _Hyung_. Mungkin nanti kau akan diberi bimbingan oleh Taemin sendiri. Sudah, ya. Aku hanya diminta untuk mengatakan ini padamu."

"T-tunggu.." Soonyoung menahan Jongin yang sudah hampir berbalik. Seperti dalam adegan drama _The_ _Heirs_ , ketika Kim Tan menahan tangan Cha Eun Sang yang akan meninggalkannya. "Tapi bukankah kompetisinya empat bulan lagi? Kenapa harus berlatih dari sekarang?"

Jongin menggaruk dahinya. "Eung.. a-aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Taemin."

Soonyoung menyipitkan matanya. Kelihatannya sih seperti ia sedang memejamkan matanya. "Tapi Yunho _Sunbae_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami kemarin. Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya ada tiga orang lain yang berlatih bersamaku untuk kompetisi ini?"

"Ck.." Jongin berdecak keras. "Kau datangi saja Taemin secara langsung. Tanya semuanya padanya. Jangan tanya aku!" Jongin langsung berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan Soonyoung. Mengabaikan panggilan Soonyoung dan memilih mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah Jongin merasa ia cukup jauh dari kelasnya, Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi _chat_ _Line_ -nya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di sana sambil tersenyum miring.

 _"_ _Mission 1A complete."_

* * *

Wonwoo merapikan buku yang baru saja digunakan di kelasnya ke rak di perpustakaan seorang diri. Biasanya ia akan ditemani oleh Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Tapi seolah keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya, Jihoon justru dipanggil ke studio musik sementara Soonyoung masih terlelap di kelas.

Tangan Wonwoo secara lihai merapikan buku-buku berhalaman tebal itu saat ia mengendus aroma tak asing dengan hidungnya. Meski baru beberapa kali berdekatan dengan si pemilik bau, Wonwoo sudah cukup _aware_ dengan aroma macam ini.

Tanpa menoleh pun Wonwoo sudah tahu, kalau lelaki bertubuh tiang listrik dengan rambut yang disisir ke belakang itu berdiri di belakangnya. Wonwoo bisa merasakannya karena bayangan lelaki itu menutupi tubuhnya yang lebih pendek beberapa _centimeter_.

"Butuh bantuan?" Suara yang menambah kemuakkan Wonwoo.

Rasanya Wonwoo tak menjawab sama sekali, tapi lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu mengambil alih sisa buku yang semula Wonwoo tumpuk di dekat kakinya. Dan tak ada pilihan lain untuk Wonwoo melirik padanya.

"Enyahlah." Ujarnya datar.

Dan sebuah senyuman diiringi juluran taring itu muncul di wajah Mingyu. "Aku suka mendengar suaramu, _Sunbae_."

"Tutup mulutmu." Wonwoo mempertajam tatapannya. Biasanya, siswa lain akan pergi dengan wajah pucat jika mendapatkan tatapan semacam ini darinya. Tapi ternyata itu tidak berlaku pada lelaki ini.

Mingyu justru melebarkan senyumannya sampai pipinya terangkat sedemikan rupa. "Kalau dengan aku mengajakmu bicara maka kau akan terus bersuara, maka aku tidak akan menutup mulutku."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia berdecak sebelum berbalik untuk meninggalkan Mingyu yang kini ikut merapikan buku-buku ke dalam rak. Tapi belum sempat Wonwoo melangkah, ia merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Mingyu yang ternyata lebih besar dari tangannya.

Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh si junior kurangajar itu. "Lepaskan."

"Lakukan saja sendiri." Mingyu mengerling dan justru mengeratkan pegangannya, tapi tidak mencengkramnya.

Wonwoo menatap wajah memuakkan itu dengan datar. "Kurangajar."

"Aku tahu." Mingyu menyahut.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan kubilang."

"Kubilang, tidak."

"Menyingkirlah."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau, _Sunbae_."

"Gila."

"Itu karenamu, _Sunbae_."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya lagi. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji dalam menghadapi bocah bertaring di hadapannya. Setelah Wonwoo merasa kalau ia tak bisa bertoleransi lagi, ia langsung membanting tangannya hingga pegangan Mingyu terlepas.

Mingyu menoleh. Ia cukup terkesiap karena kekuatan Wonwoo cukup besar. Kalau tahu begini, Mingyu akan mengoleskan lem super dulu di tangannya sebelum memegang tangan Wonwoo yang kurus itu.

"Lihat? Kalau kau membantingnya sedari tadi, maka aku tidak akan memegangnya selama ini, 'kan? Itu kenapa aku bilang, lakukan saja sendiri." Mingyu kembali menggoda Wonwoo yang masih memasang wajah _flat_. Sama _flat_ -nya dengan sepatu teplek tua milik _Eomma_ Choi yang berumur puluhan tahun itu.

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan langsung berlalu pergi tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Mingyu lagi. Ia berjalan cukup cepat untuk Mingyu kejar. Jadi Mingyu memutuskan untuk tetap diam sambil menatapi punggung ramping Wonwoo menjauh.

Mingyu masih bertahan di sana sampai sosok Wonwoo tak nampak lagi di sekitar perpustakaan. Dan tepat setelah itu, Mingyu melompat dengan tiba-tiba. Tak lupa menambahkannya dengan teriakan histeris layaknya seorang _fanboy_ yang mendapat tiket konser gratis.

"Woooaaaahh! Aku memegang tangannya! Oh astaga astaga! Aku tak akan mencuci tanganku! Aku harus meminta perban dari UKS untuk menjaga aromanya tetap terjaga di tanganku! WHOAA – Ouch!" Teriakan histeris Mingyu terintrupsi. Kini ia justru meringis kesakitan memegangi hidungnya yang berdenyut.

Sebuah sepatu teplek baru saja mendarat dengan mulus ke hidung mancungnya. Dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Lee Sunkyu alias Sunny alias penjaga perpustakaan? Masih bagus bukan _high_ _heels_ seperti yang dirasakan Taemin dan Jongin.

* * *

"Kibum! Ada yang mencarimu!" Itu Park Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi pembawa berita di ambang pintu kelas.

Kibum pun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri orang yang dimaksud. _Namja_ bertubuh lebih pendek darinya sudah menunggu di luar kelas. Dia siswa kelas sebelah, sekelas dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Dia ketua klub musik. Golongan darahnya AB. Namanya Kim Jonghyun.

"Bagaimana?" Kibum langsung menyerbu Jonghyun dengan pertanyaannya yang heboh.

Jonghyun tersenyum miring. " _All_ _is_ _done_."

"Ck, kau yakin? Coba katakan padaku apa yang sudah kau katakan pada bocah itu?" Kibum bersilang dada seperti seorang Ibu yang meminta jawaban dari anaknya yang diberikan amanat membeli gula di warung.

"Aku katakan pada Jihoon kalau dia harus mengaransemen beberapa lagu pilihanku untuk ditampilkan saat disnatalis sekolah. Dan semuanya harus dikerjakan mulai sore ini dengan _deadline_ satu bulan." Ujar Jonghyun dengan lancar. Lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kibum. "Benar, 'kan?"

"Jenius." Kibum mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Terimakasih, Jonghyun. Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

"Tentu saja." Jonghyun berujar bangga. Lalu ia berdehem sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi.. kejeniusanku itu tidak gratis, Bum- _ah_."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kibum mengerutkan dahi curiga.

Jonghyun terkekeh sendiri. Bahkan _hoobae_ yang tak sengaja lewat dekat mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menengok padanya. Barangkali _Sunbae_ mereka terkena gangguan jiwa atau semacamnya. "Kau bisa memilih. _Popcorn_ or _steak_?"

Mata serigala Kibum melebar. "Ck, aku tidak membayar ini dengan diriku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa katakan pada Jihoon kalau– "

"Oh, astaga!" Kibum menyela dengan cepat. "Baiklah! Minggu. Jemput aku jam tujuh. Kita pergi ke bioskop. Aku yang pilih filmnya."

" _Deal_." Jonghyun tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Minggu ini, Bum- _ah_." Ia melambaikan tangan sebelum pergi dari kelas Kibum.

Kibum berdecak saat ia berbalik dan menemukan Jinki di ambang pintu. Chanyeol sudah tak ada di sana. Persetan dengan lelaki jangkung itu.

"Oh? Kau sudah selesai membaca buku Tokenomi-mu itu?" Tanya Kibum dengan biasa.

" _Taxonomy_." Koreksi Jinki.

"Ah iya, Tekonomi maksudnya."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka pergi menonton film." Jinki bersilang dada. "Sepertinya ada satu hobi baru yang tidak kuketahui."

"Ini hanya imbalan karena Jonghyun mau membantuku dalam misi rahasia _Squad_." Jelas Kibum. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa wajah Jinki jadi sedatar ini, meski tidak sedatar Wonwoo. "Kurasa pergi _dinner_ lebih buruk daripada menonton film. Hanya ada dua pilihan."

"Memangnya hanya dia yang bisa kau mintai pertolongan?" Tanya Jinki lagi dengan nada lebih menyebalkan.

Kibum menghela nafasnya mencoba sabar. Ia tersenyum untuk meredam emosi. "Dia itu ketua, dan itu lebih meyakinkan."

"Ah... kuingatkan padamu kalau aku adalah ketua departemen ekstrakurikuler sekolah dalam OSIS." Ujar Jinki lagi. "Aku bisa lebih meyakinkan karena ketua klub berada di bawah kuasaku."

Kibum mulai terpancing emosi. Jinki memang sahabat terbaiknya, tapi dia juga bisa menyebalkan seperti sekarang ini. "Memangnya siapa yang menolak untuk membantuku sejak awal? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Jinki. Aku tahu, kau tidak sama sekali tertarik dengan _Squad_ ini."

"Jonghyun juga tidak."

"Buktinya dia mau membantu."

"Itu karena dia tertarik padamu."

Kibum tak membalas. Itu karena ia tahu. Beberapa bulan lalu, Jonghyun memang menyatakan perasaan pada Kibum tapi Kibum menolaknya. Dan kini memang terkesan agak murahan ketika Kibum justru meminta pertolongan padanya. Terlebih dengan memberikan imbalan berupa dirinya sendiri. Kira-kira seperti itulah maksud Jinki saat ini.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus tetap pergi karena aku sudah berucap." Kibum memilih untuk menelan kembali emosinya. Ia tak mau bertengkar dengan Jinki hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Padahal Kibum sudah tak meminta tolong pada Jinki agar lelaki itu tidak terganggu dengan misinya bersama _Squad_ MWHJ. "Kalau kau mau ikut, ikut saja."

Jinki tak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk berbalik dan masuk ke kelas lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya menghela nafas karena kesal. Kibum juga akan masuk ke kelasnya tapi ponselnya bergetar. Ada notifikasi dari grup _chat_ _Squad_ MWHJ.

 **[12.09 PM]**

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Mission 1A, complete

Kibum pun ikut menuliskan balasan untuk Jongin.

 **[12.49 PM]**

 **Keybum** : Mission 1B, complete.

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Bagus.

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Di sini aku melihat eksekutor memegang tangan target

 **Keybum** : Kau yakin itu memegang? Aku tak yakin -_-

 **Keybum** : Apakah setelahnya eksekutor patah tulang? (0.0)

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Tidak. Dia mengalami bengkak hidung :v

 **Krystal** **Jung** : Bukankah dengan membiarkan target selalu sendirian membuat eksekutor lebih mudah mendekatinya?

 **Kim** **KaiJong** - **nya** **Krystal** : My baby, kau memang hebat!

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Iya iya Jung-_-

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Setelah ini giliranmu, Jung.

 **Krystal** **Jung** : Tenang saja, Oppa.

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Hwaiting my baby! :* :* :*

 **Lee** **Taemin** : Ingatlah, kau masih trainee Soojung.

 **Krystal** **Jung** : Aku tahu -_-

 **Krystal** **Jung** : Sudah kau katakan puluhan kali, Oppa.

 **[12.52 PM]**

 **Krystal Jung :** Kibum Oppa..

 **Krystal Jung :** Bagaimana?

 **Krystal Jung :** Kau sudah katakan pada Sungkyu Oppa?

 **Keybum :** Sudah.

 **Keybum :** Tenang saja.

 **Krystal Jung :** Terimakasih ^^

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal :** Chagii.. T^T

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal :** Aku cemburu...

 **Keybum :** Enyahlah kau, Kkam!

 **Krystal Jung :** -_-

 **Lee Taemin :** Wahahaha..

 **Keybum :** Sepertinya kita tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berpacaran.

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal :** Sial!

 **Krystal Jung :** Kau mengutukku? TT_TT

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal :** Tidak chagii.. tapi mereka T^T

 **Keybum :** Apakah besok kalian ganti status? :v

 **Lee Taemin :** Ini akan seru :v

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal :** Diam kalian berdua keparat!

 **[13.02 PM]**

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal :** Dan aku ditinggal sendirian TT_TT

 **[13.29 PM]**

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal :** Kenapa kalian tega sekali padaku? :'(

 **[13.42 PM]**

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal :** Rasanya aku jadi ingin menangis saja

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal :** Read by 3 -_-

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal :** *Sticker Song Hye Kyo menangis*

 **Krystal Jung :** Sudah bell.

 **Krystal Jung :** Matikan ponselmu.

 **Lee Taemin :** Wahahaahahahahahaha lol xD

 **[13. 52 PM]**

 **Keybum :** Hei, dari mana kau dapatkan sticker itu?

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal :** -_-

* * *

 _Bell_ pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi nyaring. Soojung langsung melesat keluar dari kelas dengan membawa serta kamera putih dan ponsel di tangannya yang berbeda. Sekarang adalah gilirannya menjalankan misi setelah dua misi sebelumnya selesai, yaitu membuat Wonwoo sendirian selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

Soojung berjalan dengan agak cepat ke arah studio fotografi dan tersenyum kecil melihat Kibum yang berdiri di ambang pintu studio jurnalistik juga menatapnya. Studio mereka memang bersebelahan. Wajar saja kalau Kibum ada di sana.

Saat akan masuk ke dalam studio, Soojung kembali menatap Kibum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya. Sementara Kibum mengacungkan ibu jarinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi pada Soojung.

Soojung duduk di gerombolan anggota klub fotografi wanita lainnya. Dia ini anak yang supel, jadi semua orang seolah-olah adalah teman dekatnya. Dia bisa bicara dan tertawa bersama siapa saja. Baik senior, teman seangkatan, junior, guru-guru, bahkan dengan nyamuk yang suka mengganggu siswa di pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan.

Di sela obrolannya, Soojung melirik ke arah sudut studio fotografi yang biasanya digunakan oleh Wonwoo. Tapi sudut itu masih kosong. Soojung sedikit gelisah karena biasanya Wonwoo akan datang sangat awal di klub.

"Hei, tidak biasanya Wonwoo belum datang." Soojung pura-pura berbasa-basi sambil membersihkan lensa kameranya.

Jinri yang duduk di sampingnya menoleh pada Soojung. "Tadi sih kulihat dia sedang bicara dengan Jung _Saem_." Ujar Jinri menjawab. "Dan dia panjang umur."

Soojung menoleh ke arah pintu dan benar saja, Wonwoo muncul dari sana. Membuat senyuman tertarik di bibir Soojung begitu saja.

Wonwoo masuk seperti biasa. Sendirian, hening, beraura abu-abu, tanpa menyapa siapapun, dan hanya berjalan lurus ke arah spot ternyaman menurutnya. Dan tepat setelah Wonwoo mendaratkan tubuhnya di lantai parket studio, Sungkyu, si ketua klub masuk membuat semua anggota berubah hening.

Sungkyu berdiri di hadapan seluruh anggotanya. "Selamat sore semuanya."

"Sore!"

"Hmm.. sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang akan kusampaikan pada kalian. Semacam pengumuman." Ujar Sungkyu _to_ _the_ _point_. Tipe ketua yang tidak suka bicara panjang lebar, ya seperti Sungkyu ini. Bahkan sangking tak suka bicaranya, ia selalu meminta orang lain untuk memimpin rapat atau semacamnya. "Tadi aku bicara dengan salah satu anggota klub sebelah. Mereka sedang membuat _project_ untuk menerbitkan sebuah majalah _special_ _edition_. Kalau biasanya berisi tentang _gossip_ yang beredar di kalangan sekolah, kini mereka diminta membuat observasi..."

"Maaf, tapi kami sama sekali tidak pernah mengangkat _gossip_. Kami bicara soal fakta. _No_ _gossip_." Seseorang yang berdiri di samping Sungkyu tiba-tiba menyela. Dia adalah Kim Kibum, dengan segala aura diva yang melingkupinya.

"Ah? Maafkan aku. Maksudnya, fakta, _no_ _gossip_." Sungkyu mengutip kata-kata Kibum sebelum melanjutkan kembali. "Edisi majalah yang diminta adalah seputar kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sekolah. Dan selain hasil wawancara berbobot, mereka diminta untuk menyediakan gambar yang juga bagus dalam _project_ mereka. Katanya, kalau _project_ ini berhasil, mereka akan diberikan kewenangan untuk menerbitkan majalah ke luar sekolah. Itu artinya, majalah akan diperjualbelikan secara luas."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" Suara Sungjong kini giliran mengintrupsi. Dia kelas 3 B juga.

"Mereka meminta bantuan kami untuk bekerjasama. Semacam kolaborasi. Dan kita bisa kecipratan hasil penjualannya..." Ujar Sungkyu pada akhirnya.

"Wah! Sayang sekali, aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Dan nyatanya, Dongwoo tak mau kalah dalam memotong ucapan ketua mereka.

Sungkyu mengeraskan rahangnya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia sampai harus menghela nafas berkali-kali agar tidak berubah marah. "Kalau begitu, kuserahkan saja pada Kibum- _ssi_. Dia adalah perwakilan dari klub jurnalistik. Silahkan."

Kibum tersenyum. Dan bukan Kibum namanya kalau senyumnya tidak terlihat angkuh. Apalagi kalau tatapan matanya setajam serigala seperti itu. "Baiklah, aku tidak mau berbasa-basi. Jadi aku ingin meminta bantuan dari kalian para _professional_ untuk membantu kami tim jurnalistik yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku meminta bantuan dari setiap anggota untuk mendampingi setiap satu anggota klub jurnalistik. Dan aku sudah membagi kalian di kertas ini." Kibum mengangkat kertas yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya.

Ia kemudian menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sungkyu untuk ditempel di tembok. Membuat mereka tak perlu repot-repot membacakan karena para anggota bisa membacanya sendiri. Dan seperti semut-semut yang melihat tumpahan gula, para anggota segera menyerbu kertas itu setelah ditempel. Tentu saja setelah Kibum dan Sungkyu mengamankan diri ke sudut ruangan.

Di kertas yang ditempel itu terdapat sebuah tabel berisi empat kolom. Kolom pertama berisi nomor urutan, kedua adalah nama anggota klub jurnalistik, ketiga nama anggota klub fotografi yang menjadi pasangannya, dan keempat adalah target pemotretan _plus_ wawancara yang harus ditangani.

Soojung berdiri tepat di depan kertas yang ditempel itu. Ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan dirinya yang harus berpasangan dengan seseorang bernama Woohyun dari klub jurnalistik dan harus memotret klub _taekwondo_ kelas dua. Soojung justru tersenyum lebar ketika melihat nama Jeon Wonwoo yang berpasangan dengan Kim Kibum dengan target klub basket kelas satu. Tentu saja ini kerjaan Kim Kibum.

Kepala Soojung berputar untuk mencari keberadaan Wonwoo. Apakah _namja_ _emo_ itu sudah melihat kertas ini? Dan jawabannya adalah pasti belum, karena bocah itu justru berdiri tenang di belakang kerumunan sambil mengangkat kameranya tinggi-tinggi, takut tersenggol orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Soojung menghela nafas kesal sebelum kemudian berinisiatif membacakan apa yang tertulis untuk Wonwoo. "Wonwoo- _ya_! Lihat ini!"

Wonwoo tak bisa menolak untuk menoleh pada Soojung yang berseru seperti di pasar Insadong. Bahkan kalau gadis itu benar-benar berteriak di Insadong juga akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau pasti sulit kemari, biar aku yang bacakan untukmu!" Soojung melanjutkan.

Wonwoo mengedik, terserah sajalah. Toh, Wonwoo tidak menyuruhnya.

"Kau berpasangan dengan Kim Kibum _Oppa_ dan bertugas memotret klub basket kelas satu!"

Sebenarnya itu tak masalah, tapi Wonwoo tak bisa menahan kerutan di dahinya. Klub basket? Kelas satu? Rasanya Wonwoo ingin mengumpat saat itu juga. Tapi sebelum niat buruknya itu terlaksana, Wonwoo justru dikejutkan dengan sebuah tepukan misterius di bahunya.

Tidak, itu bukan ulah hantu toilet sekolah yang Jongin pikir merasuki Taemin atau semacamnya. Itu ulah Kibum yang entah sejak kapan sudah beranjak dari sudut ruangan. Bahkan Sungkyu sudah tidak ada di studio.

"Jeon Wonwoo, 'kan?" Kibum menunjuk wajah Wonwoo yang didominasi dengan kacamata itu. "Kita _partner_ kalau tidak salah." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan membungkuk sebatas formalitas. "Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik, ya."

"Ya, _Sunbae_." Wonwoo menyahut dengan suara beratnya.

Kibum berdecak, " _Hyung_ saja. Merasa tua sebelum waktunya kalau dipanggil seperti itu."

"Ya, _Hyung_." Wonwoo berubah menjadi penurut. Ia hanya malas mendebat atau memperlama intensitas mengobrol dengan orang lain. Jadi, turuti saja kemauan seniornya itu.

Kibum kemudian melirik ke arah Soojung yang masih berada di tengah kerumunan. Gadis itu mengedipkan mata pada Kibum sebelum kemudian terseret-seret kerumunan. Kibum sih malas membantu Soojung, persetan meski dia adalah wanita. Kalau Kibum nekat membantu, bisa-bisa ia ikut terseret dalam keganasan kerumunan anggota klub fotografi yang berebut membaca kertas yang ditempel itu.

Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kamera kesayangannya agar tidak ikut tersenggol kerumunan rusuh itu. Kalau sampai jatuh 'kan sayang. Jadi ia memutuskan naik ke atas kursi. Dan semuanya akan aman.

* * *

Taemin memajukan bibirnya sampai rasanya Minho ingin mengikatnya dengan tali rafia. Tapi bagaimana tidak memajukan bibir? Taemin sangat kesal pada Minho yang menariknya secara paksa untuk membolos dari klub sementara ia seharusnya mengurus Soonyoung. Kalau bocah itu justru kabur dari klub dan membuat rencana _squad_ berantakan bagaimana?

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Taemin kesal, melainkan karena Minho memaksanya untuk pergi ke toko _games_ langganannya. Sudah bisa ditebak, 'kan? Minho menagih video _games_ -nya, ternyata.

"Aku akan dimarahi Yunho _Hyung_ besok!" Taemin berteriak sambil memukuli punggung Minho. Ia tak peduli kalau Minho akan kehilangan konsentrasi saat mengayuh sepeda dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh ke lumpur. Yang penting Taemin bisa menghentikan Minho untuk menguras dompetnya.

Minho menoleh sekilas ke belakang. Padahal ia belum melihat wajah Taemin sama sekali. "Tenang saja. Kita mampir ke klinik Kyuhyun _Hyung_ nanti."

Taemin kembali mengerucut. Memang, sih, membolos itu menyenangkan. Tapi _timing_ -nya tidak pas. Dan bicara soal Kyuhyun, dia adalah sepupu Minho tetapi bukan sepupu Mingyu. Kalau Mingyu sepupu Minho dari _Eomma_ Choi, sementara Kyuhyun dari _Appa_ Choi. Kyuhyun itu membuka klinik khusus perawatan dan pengobatan gigi. Orang-orang sih menyebutnya Tukang Gigi, padahal Kyuhyun tidak menjual gigi sama sekali.

Biasanya, kalau Minho atau Taemin atau keduanya membolos, maka Kyuhyun-lah yang berperan besar membuat surat palsu untuk izin kedua adik – anggap saja begitu – nya itu. Tapi tentu saja dengan sogokan informasi soal Lee Sungmin – kakak sepupu Taemin yang Kyuhyun taksir sejak SMP – agar ia tidak mengadu pada _Eomma_ Choi.

Wajah Taemin masih sama kusutnya saat Minho menghentikan sepeda kuning Taemin di depan sebuah toko _games_ yang menjadi langganannya. Tapi Taemin tetap turun dari sepedanya tanpa diminta. Mereka sudah sering pergi ke toko ini, sampai si pemilik toko yang berasal dari Thailand itu hafal pada mereka.

"Whoaa.. kali ini taruhan apalagi yang kau menangkan, Minho- _ya_?" Nichkhun melepas kacamata ala Harry Potter-nya saat melihat Minho masuk diekori Taemin yang mengerucutkan bibir.

Minho terkekeh mengejek, "Kali ini bukan taruhan. Aku hanya menagih janji."

"Jangan berbasa-basi, brengsek! Lakukan dengan cepat! Dan ingat, hanya SATU!" Taemin menyela dan menambahkan penekanan dalam kata terakhirnya. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia mendekat ke arah kasir untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan dan menopang kepala di atas konter.

Nichkhun melirik Taemin yang ada di sebelahnya. Rasanya agak tidak tega, bagaimanapun wajah menggemaskan Taemin jadi sangat menggoyahkan kalau sedang merajuk seperti ini. "Kalau kau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, jangan pernah menjanjikan apa-apa pada si maniak itu, bodoh."

Taemin melirik Nichkhun dengan tidak santai. "Bukan urusanmu, dasar gajah putih!"

"Hei!" Nichkhun memilih untuk mengomeli Taemin dalam hati. Ia bahkan sudah gemetar ketika Taemin menambahkan ketajaman dalam tatapan matanya. Kalau secara harfiah, sekarang Nichkhun sudah berdarah-darah.

" _Hyung_ , ini impor?" Teriakan Minho dari rak kaset video _games_ berlabel ' _new_ _entries'_ itu membuat Nichkhun menoleh.

"Iya! _Fresh_ _from_ China! Baru sampai semalam, _bro_!"

"Whoaaa.."

"Jangan yang mahal-mahal, kodok!" Taemin kembali menyambar. Nichkhun terkesiap sampai ingin melompat rasanya. Untung ia sudah berpegangan ke meja kasir.

Nichkhun kemudian mengambil kemocengnya dan mulai membersihkan debu di atas tumpukan kaset yang ada di hadapannya. Itu adalah beberapa kaset _best_ - _seller_. Jadi harus diperlakukan dengan baik agar semakin _best_ - _seller_ dan menghasilkan _best_ - _profit_ juga untuknya.

Taemin mendengus. Ia memandang malas keluar dari dinding kaca yang melingkupi toko ber-AC ini. Lalu saat ia menatap Minho, bocah itu justru terlihat memiliki dunia sendiri. Kalau sudah begini pasti akan lama. Sama seperti menunggui siput menyeberang jalan saja.

"Kau mau minum, Taemin?" Nichkhun kembali mengajaknya bicara.

Taemin menggelengkan kepala sambil berdiri. "Minho!"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Minho, aku tunggu di luar, ya!"

"Awas saja kalau kau mencoba kabur, jamur beracun!" Dan ternyata Minho mendengarnya.

Taemin berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak akan kabur." Taemin pun melengos pergi setelah menyempatkan diri mengacak-acak kaset yang sedang dirapikan Nichkhun. Taemin tak peduli saat Nichkhun memakinya dalam bahasa Thailand.

Duduk di beranda toko rasanya lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan harus dikepung ribuan keping kaset _games_ yang tidak Taemin kenal. Kaki Taemin berselonjor ke trotoar. Beruntung masih sepi karena belum banyak yang pulang sekolah di jam-jam seperti ini.

Kaki Taemin bergoyang-goyang. Lama-lama bosan kembali menyapanya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan membuka notifikasi dari grup _chat_ _Squad_ MWHJ.

 **[14.47 PM]**

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Sumpah LEE DAMN TAEMIN!

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Karena kau aku dimarahi Yunho Hyung!

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Dan kenapa kau melepaskan tanggungjawabmu dari Soonyoung?

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Bocah ini jadi bertanya terus padaku!

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : kemari kau brengsek!

 **[14.58 PM]**

 **Keybum** : Shisus!

 **Keybum** : Jongin, personal chat saja! Mengotori notifikasi!

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Tak ada balasan

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : dibaca saja tidak.

 **Keybum** : Yang jelas sih pasti dengan Minho.

 **Krystal Jung** : INFO!

 **Keybum** : Seperti kau tidak tahu Taemin saja.

 **Krystal Jung** : TARGET BARU SAJA IZIN DARI KLUB

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Izin? Apa dia sakit, Chagi?

 **Keybum** : Dia tidak terlihat sakit barusan.

Dahi Taemin mengerut ketika membaca pesan-pesan dari _squad_ -nya. Tapi yang menjadi fokus baginya adalah info dari Soojung. Wonwoo izin dari klub? Apa yang terjadi?

Sebenarnya Taemin ingin sekali menahan diri untuk tak membalas _chat_ itu. Ia ingin meyakinkan Jongin kalau ia sakit jadi tidak bisa ikut klub, tapi tangannya sudah gatal. Sepertinya jempol tangannya bergerak sendiri. Yang ingin pertama ia lakukan adalah meminta Jongin mengizinkannya pada Yunho. Lalu selanjutnya tentu saja bertanya soal Wonwoo yang tiba-tib izin.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, Taemin terganggu dengan siluet samar-samar seseorang yang berdiri di halte seberang jalan. Awalnya Taemin tidak peduli andai ia tidak sadar kalau orang itu memakai jaket kulit. Bicara soal jaket kulit.. itu 'kan... JEON WONWOO?!

 **[15.08 PM]**

 **Lee Taemin** : Oh, hei hei hei!

 **Lee Taemin** : Tebak apa yang aku lihat?

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Apa? orang gila?

 **Keybum** : Dan tidak berbusana?

 **Krystal Jung** : Ewh!

 **Lee Taemin** : BUKAN, BODOH!

 **Lee Taemin** : (Sent a picture)

 **Lee Taemin** : JEON WONWOO!

 **[15.13 PM]**

 **Kim KaiJong-nya Krystal** : Eo? Halte?

 **Keybum** : Lihat jaket kulitnya -_- itu tidak cocok sama sekali untuk dipakai di halte -_-

 **Lee Taemin** : Apakah menurutmu hal itu pantas dibicarakan sekarang, Bum?

 **Krystal Jung** : OPPA! Cepat awasi target!

 **Lee Taemin** : Kenapa kau terkesan seperti ketua, Jung?

Taemin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku lagi. Ia ingin lebih fokus dalam memperhatikan Wonwoo. Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Dan tidak terlihat gelisah atau sedih atau apapun. Lalu, kenapa dia harus izin dengan tiba-tiba begitu?

Dengusan keluar dari mulut Taemin saat melihat benda balok beroda datang dan berhenti di halte. Tanpa menunggu lama, Taemin langsung memotret benda bernama bus itu dengan ponselnya. Ia beberapa kali menekan _zoom_ _in_ untuk memperjelas gambar plat nomor bus itu di ponselnya.

Serasa belum cukup, Taemin langsung bangkit dan meraih sepeda kuningnya. Niatnya sih ingin mengejar bus itu. Barangkali bisa mengikuti Wonwoo sampai rumah dan tahu kenapa Wonwoo harus izin dari klub seperti ini.

Tapi sebuah tangan besar mencekal kerah belakang seragam Taemin membuatnya tercekik dan gagal mengayuh sepeda. Seharusnya Taemin ingat kalau ia sedang dalam masa penagihan oleh Choi Minho. Tidak bisa pergi begitu saja.

"Kau mau kabur, ya?" Minho kalau bicara memang tidak pernah bertanya dulu. Suka menuduh yang tidak-tidak.

Taemin menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang fleksibel agar terlepas dari cengkraman Minho di kerahnya. Padahal, Minho memang sudah akan melepaskannya tanpa harus ia bergoyang-goyang seperti itu. "Bukan kabur. Aku hanya ingin mengurus sesuatu."

"Apa?" Minho menyatukan alisnya. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau ingin ke kamar kecil?"

Taemin berdecak, "Bukan urusan itu. Tapi sama gentingnya dengan itu."

"Aku tak percaya. Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku di sini? Apalagi tidak ada Miranda." Minho kemudian menarik tangan Taemin untuk ikut kembali ke dalam toko _games_. "Aku sudah memilih, ayo bayar cepat!"

Dengusan kasar tak bisa Taemin tahan lagi, ia seharusnya ingat kalau ia tak bisa melawan Minho. "Iya-iya. Jangan tarik-tarik, kodok! Aku bukan kambing!"

Mungkin dengan berbekal foto bus lengkap dengan plat dan knalpot-nya, bisa memudahkan Taemin dan _squad_ dalam mengupas Wonwoo lagi. Setidaknya, besok harus diadakan diskusi lagi.

* * *

"Aku pulang..!"

Suara Mingyu menggema begitu saja di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Choi. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, biasanya akan ada sahutan dari wanita satu-satunya di rumah itu saat Mingyu pulang, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada?

Satu-satunya sumber suara yang bisa Mingyu dengar berasal dari ruang tengah. Dan Mingyu hanya berdecis ketika menyadari suara itu berasal dari video _games_ yang sedang membuat Minho melupakan keeksisan dunia.

"Mana Bibi?" Mingyu bertanya sambil mengambil air mineral di dalam lemari es. Ia kehausan setelah berlatih basket sampai petang begini.

Minho yang masih setia menekuni layar televisi dan stik _games_ di tangannya menyahut tak antusias. "Incheon."

"Kenapa Bibi ke Incheon?"

"Arisan keluarga."

"Kapan pulangnya?"

"Tiga hari lagi."

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ck! _YAK_! Dasar bodoh!" Minho membanting stiknya ke atas bantal sofa yang berserakan di atas karpet tempatnya duduk. Ia masih menyayangi stiknya untuk membantingnya ke lantai. Masalahnya, _Eomma_ -nya pasti tidak akan dengan cuma-cuma menggantinya.

"Bukannya menjawab, malah memaki." Mingyu bergumam sembari menududukkan tubuh tingginya di sofa. Ingin segera mandi sebenarnya, tapi agak malas naik ke lantai dua. Jadi duduk saja dulu.

" _Eo_? Kau sudah pulang?" _Like_ _an_ _idiot_. Minho menoleh dengan matanya yang membola. "Kapan?"

Mingyu menepuk dahinya yang lebar. Benar kata Taemin, Minho itu maniak.

"Oh ya, _Eomma_ pergi arisan ke Incheon. Tiga hari lagi baru pulang. Sekalian menunggu _Appa_ pulang dari bisnisnya, jadi bisa kembali ke sini bersama-sama. Dasar orang tua tidak tahu diri, seperti remaja puber saja." Minho menjelaskannya seperti Mingyu belum tahu apa-apa.

Tapi Mingyu tak ambil pusing. _Mood_ nya tidak terlalu baik hari ini. "Kenapa kau tidak latihan, _Hyung_?"

"Aku sudah kelas tiga." Minho menyahut. Ia kemudian merebut air mineral di tangan Mingyu dan menenggaknya sampai habis.

Mingyu mengerucut sebal, "Kalau tahu boleh tidak latihan, aku juga malas latihan. Apalagi hari ini hanya diisi dengan latihan membosankan. Ditambah lagi tak ada Wonwoo _Sunbae_. Rasanya hariku sangat hampa. Tiga jam itu terasa delapan puluh ribu tahun bagiku."

Minho menahan diri untuk tidak melempar wajah Mingyu dengan stik _games_ -nya. Bukan apa-apa, ia tidak mau stik-nya tergores taring Mingyu. Alasan yang sama, _Eomma_ -nya tidak akan membelikannya yang baru dengan cuma-cuma.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu menjadi anggota klub basket?" Minho malah menyalahkan Mingyu.

Mingyu berdecak kesal. Sepupunya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah mendukungnya sama sekali. "Kau seperti tidak pernah jatuh cinta saja! Munafik!"

"Kau itu masih kecil, mana tahu soal cinta?"

"Aku sudah hampir 190 _centimeter_ , _Hyung_!"

"Bukan itu bodoh!" Minho menggaruk bantal sofa sampai isinya keluar. Gemasnya menghadapi adik sepupunya yang sangat _tamparable_ ini. "Tapi otakmu yang masih kecil!"

"Tapi aku tampan."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Mingyu menggaruk alisnya. Bingung sendiri dengan ucapannya. Mungkin karena _unmood_ , syaraf-syaraf otaknya jadi berbelit-belit. "Yang penting aku jadi model majalah _special_ _edition_ , _Hyung_. Hebat, 'kan?"

Minho mengernyit tak percaya, "Maksudmu kalender sekolah?"

"Ck, bilang saja kau iri." Mingyu mencibir.

Minho menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh mengejek. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dan istirahatkan tubuhmu. Atau kompres kepalamu, sepertinya kau terlempar bola lagi tadi."

"Aku serius, _Hyung_. Kibum _Hyung_ yang sekelas denganmu itu tadi menemuiku. Katanya aku diminta menjadi modelnya sebagai perwakilan dari kelas satu." Ujar Mingyu berubah antusias. Bisa dilihat dari taring _abnormal_ nya yang mulai menjulur keluar. Minho bergidik melihatnya. Jadi ingat dengan serial _Handsome_ - _handsome_ _Wolf_ yang sudah tamat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kibum?" Alis Minho naik sebelah. Awalnya Minho heran tapi ia ingat akan squad bodoh yang Taemin pelopori bersama Kibum. Minho jadi tertawa mengejek.

Mingyu tak menanggapi tawa Minho karena tiba-tiba lambungnya memanggil-manggil namanya. Sudah kelebihan asam di lambung karena tidak menyantap makanan sejak siang tadi. "Apa Bibi meninggalkan makanan, Hyung?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku langsung bermain games." Jawab Minho acuh. Tapi kemudian ia memegangi perutnya. "Aku juga lapar, coba kau cek di dapur."

Mingyu berdecak tapi ia menuruti perintah kakak sepupunya. Dengan langkah gontai tubuh Mingyu berpindah dari ruang tengah ke dapur dengan konter tinggi itu. Tangannya membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan dengan secercah harapan. Tapi wajah suramnya yang menoleh pada Minho tidak menandakan ada kabar baik. "Tidak ada."

Minho mendengus, "Telepon pizza saja, atau nasi ayam. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

"NO!" Mingyu memekik histeris. Kedua tangannya sampai membuat silang di depan dada.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh makan junk food! Aku sedang menjaga keproporsionalan tubuhku, Hyung. Lagipula aku juga harus tampil sempurna di majalah besok." Mingyu memberikan cengiran plus bonus sepasang taring.

Minho menahan dirinya untuk tidak membenturkan kepala ke dinding. "Ck, lalu kau mau apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau memas–

"Coba kita lihat bahan apa saja yang kita punya di sini?" Mingyu menyela ucapan Minho. Ia sudah membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan mentah yang ada di sana. Tak lupa tangannya meraih celemek merah muda dan memakaikan di tubuh penuh keringatnya.

"Hei! Kau menyebarkan virus di celemek Eomma!" Minho bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Mingyu dengan gusar. "Kau mau apa?"

Mingyu menatap Minho sebelum memutar bola matanya jengah. "Menurutmu aku mau apa? Berlatih Taekwondo?"

"Kalau kau membenciku dan berniat membunuhku, setidaknya jangan terang-terangan begini. Cari cara lain, bodoh!"

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dan jangan banyak bicara, Hyung. Aku harus berkonsentrasi di dapur."

"Bocah sialan ini!" Minho menatap horror pada brokoli yang dipotong oleh Mingyu tanpa dicuci terlebih dahulu. "Sepertinya aku harus menelepon ambulance."

Mingyu menimpali, "Jangan berlebihan, Hyung. Siapa yang tahu kalau masakanku ternyata enak?"

"Tentu saja tak akan ada yang tahu karena tak ada yang mau mencicipinya." Minho kemudian berjalan ke arah telepon rumah yang terletak di dekat meja makan.

Melihat Minho akan menelepon, Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kau benar-benar akan menelepon ambulance, Hyung?"

"Bukan, tapi rumah sakit jiwa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada pasiennya yang lepas dan sedang memakai celemek merah muda milik Eomma-ku sekarang."

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya tanpa mempedulikan Minho. Ia yakin, masakannya akan enak nantinya. Yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Seyakin cintanya pada Wonwoo.

TBC

 **Haaaiiii! This is the forth gaes _ Jujur chapter ini diketik selama berhari-hari karena sempat hilang ide :v Tapi si ide kembali lagi ke jalan yang benar setelah aku baca beberapa fic Meanie dan 2MIN lagi kkkk~**

 **Hmmm.. tapi alurnya kerasa lambat nggak sih? Dan berbelit-belit? Mianhae~ wkwk, soalnya aku pengen kisahnya kayak cerita sehari-hari aja yang ringan. Tapi emang kurang fokus ke Squad sama Mission-nya sih, terlalu banyak scene aneh ya? Padahal udah aku pangkas-pangkas yang nggak penting, tapi hasilnya jadi kayak gini.**

 **Tapi makasih banyak buat yang udah review dari awal hehe.. ^^ Keep review yaaa~**

 **By the way, aku lagi butuh 2MIN moment terbaru nih TT_TT haus banget sama 2MIN moment yang biasanya bisa bikin diabetes. Dan aku seneng banget akhirnya Wonu bisa kembali lagi (0.0) . Terus malah gantian Mingyu yang sakit kan kemaren, tapi untungnya mereka ada moment di konser (0.0)**

 **Kan malah jadi curhat :v**

 **arilalee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : SQUAD (Secret Mission)**

 **Author : arilalee**

 **Cast : 2MIN ft Meanie and other**

 **Genre : Fluff, school life, humor garing**

 **Warning : YAOI/Boys love, Typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaahhh kenyang sekali.." Minho menepuk perutnya yang terasa penuh. Ia sampai tak bisa bangkit untuk bersandar di sofa.

Mingyu yang duduk di samping Minho ikut bersuara, "Rasanya perutku akan meledak."

"Itu akan benar-benar meledak kalau kita memakan masakanmu, Mingyu." Minho mengejek tapi Mingyu hanya mencibir. Cara bertahan hidup bersama Choi Minho adalah menjadi seseorang yang bersikap seolah tuli. Karena jika didengarkan, kata-kata Minho itu terlalu jahat dan menusuk. Membuat siapa saja bisa sakit hati. "Tapi beruntung aku masih hidup."

Mingyu menyengir kuda. Eum, maksudnya menyengir _dracula_. "Kita harus berterimakasih pada Taemin _Hyung_!"

Minho mendengus ketika orang yang namanya disebut Mingyu tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur. _Namja_ itu membawa sesuatu di tangannya dan menatap Minho dengan kesal.

"Kau bahkan masih punya empat _voucher_ nasi ayam gratis!" Taemin mengomel sambil menunjukkan _voucher_ yang ditemukannya di laci dapur rumah Minho.

Minho ternyata tidak benar-benar menelepon rumah sakit jiwa. Ia lapar, jadi lebih baik menelepon Taemin saja untuk membawakan masakan _Eomma_ Lee. Bukankah Minho pintar? Seharusnya ia masuk kelas A, 'kan?

"Salahkan saja _little_ _brat_ ini." Mingyu menunjuk Mingyu di sampingnya. Sementara si objek penunjukkan kembali menunjukan deretan giginya yang _abnormal_ pada Taemin.

"Aku sedang menjaga badan, _Hyung_." Mingyu beralasan. "Lagipula _junk_ _food_ tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Tapi yang kau masak tadi benar-benar sampah." Komentar Minho membuat Mingyu mem _pout_ kesal.

"Itu inovasi, _Hyung_! Siapa tahu aku ternyata aku akan menjadi _chef_ nantinya?"

"Dan kemudian kau akan dipenjara karena meracuni semua orang." Timpal Minho semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bahkan kau membuang masakanku sebelum itu matang. Jadi kita tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Jangan pernah memintaku untuk mencoba masakanmu lagi!"

Taemin terdiam sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia tak mau ikut campur dengan masalah antar-sepupu itu. Ia malah terlihat seperti sedang menonton acara debat politik yang sering ditonton Ayahnya setiap malam. Membuat mengantuk saja.

Perdebatan Minho dan Mingyu berhenti ketika Taemin melirik stik PS yang tergeletak di bantal, di atas karpet yang diduduki Minho dan Mingyu. "Ini _games_ yang barusan kau dapatkan dari tabunganku?"

Minho melirik ke arah televisinya dan menganggukkan kepala. "Benar."

"Ck, baru saja kau dapatkan dan sudah kau mainkan sampai sesore ini." Taemin mengomel persis seorang ibu-ibu, tapi Minho hanya memutar bola mata. Toh, Taemin bukan Ibunya betulan, jadi ia tidak akan durhaka.

Mingyu _ber'ah'_ ria ketika menangkap ucapan Taemin. "Jadi kalian tadi membolos untuk video _games_ ini, _Hyung_?" Ia sedikit kesal karena mereka berdua ternyata pergi untuk bersenang-senang sementara dirinya ditinggal ditengah kebosanan, alih-alih tak ada Wonwoo di sekolah.

"Dia ini ada hutang budi padaku, Mingyu- _ya_. Jadi inilah imbalannya." Ujar Minho menjelaskan.

Mingyu mengernyit, "Hutang budi apa?"

"Aku membantunya untuk menanyakan pada Seungcheol tentang wo-ow!" Minho tiba-tiba memekik saat punggung tangannya terasa nyeri. Dan kemudian menatap _horror_ Taemin yang ternyata sedang menggigit punggung tangannya. Dengan sedikit tepisan kasar sampai Taemin terjungkang, akhirnya Minho bisa melepaskan gigitan Taemin di tangannya. " _YAK_! Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar kanibal!"

Taemin mendelik pada Minho. Dasar tidak peka. Kalau ia tidak menggigitnya sesegera mungkin, sepertinya mulut ala ember bocornya itu sudah akan membeberkan tentang _Squad_ MWHJ pada Mingyu dengan seenaknya. Beruntung Taemin bisa berpikir cepat untuk menghentikan mulut Minho. Taemin jadi menyesal telah membelikan video _games_ mahal pada sahabat kurangajarnya itu.

Minho masih mengusap-usap punggung tangannya yang kini memiliki bekas gigitan Taemin. Ternyata jejaknya mirip gigitan Eve beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi Minho lebih suka digigit Eve karena Eve menggemaskan, sementara Taemin menyebalkan.

"Kalau kau lapar dan belum makan, kenapa tidak katakan saja dari tadi? Aku akan menyisakan makanan yang kau bawakan. Dengan begitu kau tak perlu menggigitku." Minho memarahi Taemin yang masih mendelik padanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Dan setelah Taemin semakin mempertajam tatapannya, akhirnya Minho sadar akan kode yang Taemin salurkan dari tatapan matanya. Minho berdecak pelan, harusnya ia tahu kalau ia digigit gara-gara _Squad_ bodoh itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan tutup mulut. Tapi 'kan tidak perlu menggigit. Bagaimana kalau besok aku demam? Lebih parahnya lagi aku rabies?"

PLAK!

Taemin menghadiahi mulut kurangajar Minho dengan tamparan dari tangan kanannya. Agak pedas rasanya, meski tak sesakit punggung tangannya.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani bicara, kodok sawah!" Taemin kembali mengancam, kini sambil menunjuk hidung mancung si _namja_ bermata besar itu.

Minho berdecak, "Iya aku mengerti. Jangan katakan pada Mingyu, 'kan?"

Taemin menepuk dahinya keras. Dasar Minho bodoh!

"Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa? Memangnya ada apa dengan Taemin _Hyung_ dan Seungcheol _Sunbae, Hyung_?" Bagus. Mingyu si anak puber malah penasaran.

"Aku diminta untuk meminta informasi tentang Seungcheol oleh bocah ini." Minho menunjuk Taemin dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Seperti id ktalk, line dan akun weibo-nya."

" _EO_?" Taemin dan Mingyu sama-sama terkesiap. Taemin karena ucapan ngelantur Minho, sementara Mingyu karena keantusiasannya.

"Apa-apaan, kau?" Taemin mengerang kesal.

Tapi bukan Minho namanya kalau tidak menyebalkan, "Ya, kau mengaku saja Taemin. Hanya aku dan Mingyu saja 'kan yang tahu?"

Taemin menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap langit-langit rumah Minho yang sangat tinggi. Rasanya ingin menangis saja ketika menyadari kalau ia memiliki sahabat sejenis Minho. Sepertinya Taemin di kehidupan masa lalu telah bertabiat buruk sehingga sekarang Taemin harus menanggung beban dosanya.

"Hmm.. Taemin _Hyung_ , apa ini sudah lama?" Tanya Mingyu yang membuat Taemin harus menatap _namja_ berwajah tegas itu.

Taemin mengusap mukanya dengan kasar. "Tidak."

"Ah, jadi baru-baru ini?" Mingyu semakin terlihat antusias.

"Kau bicara apa, bodoh?" Taemin menyahut dengan malas. Sedikit menyempatkan diri untuk melirik tajam Minho yang justru tersenyum miring dengan jahatnya.

"Kasihan kau, _Hyung_. Sabar, ya, mungkin Seungcheol _Sunbae_ bukan jodoh untukmu." Ujar Mingyu lagi, kini dengan intonasi prihatin yang kentara. Ia bahkan berani menepuk-nepuk bahu Taemin dengan perlahan.

Taemin menepis tangan Mingyu, "Jangan dengarkan Minho, Gyu. Kau sedang dibodohi olehnya."

"Tak perlu malu, _Hyung_. Aku tahu kau patah hati, tapi tak perlu menutupinya. Jujur saja padaku, anggap aku adikmu." Mingyu malah makin aneh. Taemin jadi malas menanggapinya. Sementara Minho sudah berlalu ke lantai dua sambil terbahak-bahak.

Taemin mencoba memejamkan matanya di atas sofa selagi Mingyu masih menepuki bahunya. Bocah kelas satu itu mengatakan kalau Taemin harus tegar menghadapi cobaan dan semacamnya. Taemin tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena ia sudah malas.

"Tapi _Hyung_ , aku sedikit penasaran." Mingyu yang sudah hampir berlalu ke kamarnya kembali lagi menghampiri Taemin di sofa. "Kau baru menyadarinya saat Seungcheol _Sunbae_ sudah bersama Jeonghan _Sunbae_ , atau lebih dulu tapi Seungcheol _Sunbae_ justru mencintai Jeonghan _Sunbae_?"

"Rasanya aku mau mati saja!" Taemin bergumam alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan absurd dari Mingyu. Ia berguling di sofa sampai jatuh ke atas karpet lalu kembali berguling-guling di sana.

Gara-gara Minho yang super jenius, Mingyu jadi terus mengiranya menyukai Seungcheol. Memang sih, Mingyu jadi tidak tahu tentang Seungcheol yang dulu dekat dengan Wonwoo dan segala yang berhubungan dengan _Squad_ MWHJ. Tapi Taemin tak rela jadi tumbal. Apalagi dikatakan menyukai _namja_ berpaha besar itu. Tidak mau!

Taemin pikir ia sudah bisa tenang tapi tepukan yang ia rasakan lagi di punggungnya membuatnya menghela nafas berat. Mingyu masih di situ rupanya.

"Sabar, _Hyung_. Jangan berniat mati hanya karena kau patah hati."

Taemin mendongak pada Mingyu dengan senyuman lebar yang terkesan menakutkan. Mingyu saja sampai mengkerut. Kalau Mingyu siput, mungkin sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Kau pernah digigit oleh orang yang sedang frustrasi, tidak, Gyu?"

"Ah, tidak pernah, sih."

"Lalu kau mau mencobanya?"

"Aku ti – arrggghh! Jariku _Hyung_! Sakit, _Hyung_!"

Dan teriakan Mingyu yang menggema di rumah _Choi's_ itu mengiringi tawa Minho di kamarnya. Dia benar-benar puas kali ini. _Like_ _a psycopath_.

.

* * *

.

Mingyu sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah lengkap sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Niatnya sih, berangkat lebih pagi untuk sarapan di kantin sekolah. Tapi Minho tidak keluar-keluar juga dari kamar, jadi Mingyu berniat memaggilnya. Setidaknya untuk berpamitan pergi lebih dulu.

" _Hyung_.." Buku-buku jari Mingyu mengetuk pintu kamar Minho yang tertutup. Hening, tak ada jawaban.

Apa Minho belum bangun?

Mingyu memutuskan untuk melihat kakak sepupunya itu. Ia membuka pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci itu. Tapi yang Mingyu dapati hanya ruangan berantakan dan kosong. Minho tak ada di tempat tidur dan dimana pun.

"Apa aku ditinggal?" Mingyu bergumam sambil mencebik. Kenapa rasanya sedih sekali harus memiliki sepupu sejahat Choi Minho? Tahu begini Mingyu langsung pergi saja. Kasihan pada perutnya yang sudah berteriak meminta makanan.

" _YAK_! BUKA PINTUNYA, BODOH!"

Mingyu sudah hampir keluar dari kamar Minho – yang terkesan seperti lokasi bekas penjarahan dibanding kamar tidur – sebelum kemudian menghentikan langkah karena teriakan menggema dari arah kamar mandi. Suara familiar. Tapi yang jelas bukan suara Minho. Kecuali Minho salah minum obat yang membuat pita suaranya menipis dalam semalam.

Itu suara,

CKLEK~

"Taemin _Hyung_!" Baru saja Mingyu berpikir tentang si pemilik suara saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memunculkan seseorang dengan tubuh basah dan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

Taemin melotot ketika menyadari keberadaan Mingyu. Ia segera menyilangkan tangannya ke arah dada untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos. " _YAK_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mingyu belum sempat menjawab dan ia sudah dikejutkan lagi dengan sosok Minho yang menyumbulkan kepala dari pintu kamar mandi. Minho melakukannya karena keributan yang Taemin buat barusan. Mata Mingyu semakin melebar saja, terlebih ketika mendapati kepala Minho masih tertutup busa _shampoo_.

" _Eo_? Mingyu kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" Pertanyaan serupa Minho lontarkan. Mingyu belum menjawab ketika mata Minho justru terasa perih karena busa _shampoo_ yang tak sengaja mengenainya. Minho pun masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi. "Arrghh! Air! Air!"

Taemin yang melihat itu langsung menarik pintu kamar mandi, menutupnya kembali. Lalu ia menyengir pada Mingyu yang masih mengerjap berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Kenapa?" Taemin bertanya dengan galak.

 _Saliva_ Mingyu tertelan dengan susah payah. "Eung.. _Hyung_ , apakah kalian baru saja.. mandi bersama?"

" _NO_ _NO_ _NO_!" Taemin memekik keras. Sebelumnya ia mengambil kaus hitam miliknya yang ada di lemari Minho untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari pandangan Mingyu. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, bocah! Aku sudah mandi lebih dulu, lalu aku menyikat gigi selagi Minho mandi di dalam."

Mingyu menggaruk pangkal alisnya. " _Eo_?"

"Apa lagi?" Taemin kembali bertanya dengan galak. "Keluarlah, aku ingin pakai baju!"

"Aku.. bolehkah aku pergi lebih dulu?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian.

Taemin mengangguk padanya. "Pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kini Mingyu yang mengangguk. "Minho _Hyung_.."

"Biar aku yang sampaikan padanya. Asal kau tak melukai sepedanya, dia pasti juga tak apa-apa." Taemin menyahut.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, _Hyung_." Mingyu langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Minho setelah mengatakan itu.

Sambil menuruni tangga, Mingyu memukuli kepalanya. Pemandangan pagi hari yang agak _absurd_ ini harus segera ia hilangkan dari _memory_ -nya agar tidak merusak harinya. Ia sedikit mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena baru ingat semalam Taemin memutuskan untuk menginap. Sebenarnya Mingyu sempat berpikir betapa tidak berharganya Taemin bagi orang tuanya, buktinya Taemin menginap di sembarang tempat tanpa memberi kabar pun tak ada yang mencarinya.

Mingyu kembali memukuli kepalanya. Ck, kenapa kesialan selalu menghampirinya? Melihat Taemin _topless_ itu sama sekali tidak ada untungnya. Kecuali kalau yang ia lihat adalah Wonwoo.

Sial, pipi Mingyu memerah dan taringnya keluar. Ia jadi membayangkan wajah manis _Sunbae_ kesayangannya. Jadi Mingyu memutuskan berlari dan menyambar Miranda secepat mungkin. Mampir ke toko bunga untuk setangkai mawar dan membeli susu kotak stroberi di kantin sepertinya cukup menyita beberapa menitnya di pagi ini. Jadi Mingyu harus bergegas untuk sampai di sekolah lebih cepat.

.

* * *

.

Seperti sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, Wonwoo akan datang di jam-jam terakhir menuju _bell_ masuk sekolah. Dia memang siswa yang pintar dan rajin, tapi bukan berarti rajin itu datang ke sekolah pagi buta. Rajin yang menjadi acuan Wonwoo adalah datang setiap hari ke sekolah dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, bukan malah menjadikan sekolah sebagai ajang bertemu teman, bertemu musuh, bertemu jodoh, apalagi bertemu orang gila yang setiap hari kerjaannya menempeli pintu _locker_ orang lain dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah dan sekotak susu stroberi yang dingin.

Helaan nafas keluar begitu saja tanpa Wonwoo rencanakan. Ia sekarang sudah tak terlalu peduli pada benda-benda asing di pintu _locker_ -nya. Hanya perlu mengabaikannya dan membuangnya agar si pelaku bisa peka dan tahu diri. Tapi sepertinya si pelaku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar membuat Wonwoo muak.

Wonwoo melepaskan jaket kulitnya, membuka kunci pintu _locker_ -nya dan memasukkan jaket yang sudah terlipat itu dengan rapi. Tangannya bergegas mengambil empat buah buku dari dalam _locker_ dan menukarnya dengan tiga buku dari tasnya.

Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menutup pintu _locker_ itu sebelum ia sadar ada sesosok berkulit hitam dan bertubuh tinggi yang ada di balik pintu _locker_ -nya. Wonwoo tak perlu menyiapkan umpatan, karena sosok hitam tinggi itu bukan si tersangka Mingyu.

"Ada apa, Kim Jongin?" Mereka ini satu kelas, tapi Wonwoo bahkan tak ingat sudah berapa kali mengobrol dengan Jongin sangking _never_ -nya.

Jongin tersenyum miring, entah disengaja atau tidak. "Apa itu?" Dia merujuk pada dua benda yang menempel nyaman di pintu _locker_ Wonwoo.

"Kau boleh memilikinya, aku tidak peduli."

"Aku hanya bertanya, bukan berarti aku mau." Jongin menolak. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi, "Apa ini ulah bocah kelas satu itu juga?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Benar juga. Memangnya kapan Jeon Wonwoo akan peduli pada sekitarnya?" Jongin berniat menyindir Wonwoo. Barangkali itu bisa mengetuk hati keras Wonwoo agar bisa cepat-cepat menerima Mingyu. Jongin sih tidak terlalu _concern_ pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo, dia hanya ingin segera menyudahi kegiatan anehnya di _squad_ buatan Taemin yang menyita waktu dan lebih sering membuatnya bertengkar dengan Soojung-nya.

Wonwoo masih Wonwoo yang sama ternyata. Wonwoo yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Sebut saja emo. "Amanat apa yang akan kau sampaikan?"

Jongin mendengus, kenapa susah sekali sih menebak si _namja_ Jeon ini? "Tadi Soojung mengatakan padaku untuk mengatakan padamu, kalau Kibum _Hyung_ mengatakan ingin bicara denganmu di studio jurnalistik."

Agak membingungkan, tapi Wonwoo yang pintar bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapan Jongin yang berbelit seperti usus ayam yang pernah Wonwoo teliti. "Kapan?"

"Kapan pun saat kau datang. Berarti sekarang juga, 'kan?"

Decisan kecil keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Seperti ia sedang malas atau semacamnya. Jongin yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa barusan kau mengutuk Kibum _Hyung_ karena kau enggan menemuinya?" Jongin mencoba peruntungannya dalam menebak ekspresi Wonwoo yang terlalu misterius.

Wonwoo meliriknya. "Aku mengutukmu, tahu."

"Apa?"

Wonwoo tak mempedulikan Jongin lagi. Ia mengunci _locker_ -nya dan segera berbalik untuk meninggalkan area _locker_ itu dengan santainya.

Jongin menganga sampai dagunya hampir menyentuh lantai. Apa baru saja ia diabaikan? Seorang Kim Jongin diabaikan?

"HOI, JEON WONWOO! Kau mau kemana?"

Entah mendengar atau tidak, tapi Wonwoo hanya berjalan lurus dan menghiraukan teriakan Jongin.

"Keterlaluan, Jeon." Jongin mencebik.

.

* * *

.

Minho itu tidak terlalu pintar, tapi kalau urusan elektronik dan listrik, Minho itu jagonya. Maka dari itu, tugas kelistrikan untuk kelompok akan selalu dibebankan pada Minho. Dan hebatnya lagi Minho akan mengerjakan tugas itu di sekolah, beberapa jam sebelum dikumpulkan.

Taemin yang satu kelompok dengan Minho hanya ditugaskan mengipasi tubuh Minho agar tidak gerah. Sebenarnya Taemin tidak mau, tapi daripada tugas kelompoknya terbengkalai, jadi turuti saja permintaan _namja_ tinggi itu. Begitu pun Jinki yang ditugaskan mengerjakan PR biologi Minho.

"Mana Kibum?" Taemin bertanya pada Jinki bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka itu dua sejoli.

"Tidak tahu." Jinki menyahut dengan ketus setelah sebelumnya menatap Taemin sekilas.

Taemin mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalian masih bertengkar?"

Jinki tak menjawab. Hanya mencoba memfokuskan diri pada tulisannya.

Taemin berdecak pelan. "Apa sih yang kalian perebutkan? Kenapa harus bertengkar seperti ini?" Bukannya ingin ikut campur, tapi agak aneh melihat Jinki tanpa Kibum atau sebaliknya.

Terlepas dari itu, semenjak bertengkar dengan Jinki, tingkah Kibum jadi semakin anarkis. Taemin saja ingat dengan jelas kalau anak itu kemarin menuangkan separuh isi saus sambal ke _tteokpokki_ Taemin dengan alasan kesal pada Jinki. Taemin tidak mau itu terulang lagi.

Jinki malas menjawab. Ia menutup buku tugas Minho yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan. "Sudah selesai."

Minho melirik bukunya. "Kau tidak sedang menjebakku, 'kan?"

"Kau pikir selama ini aku hanya menjebakmu? Dasar brengsek!" Dan satu lagi yang tidak Taemin suka kalau Jinki dan Kibum sedang bertengkar. Mulut Jinki jadi tajam sekali.

Minho sih tidak ambil pusing dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tinggal satu lagi lampu paralel yang harus ia pasang dan semuanya akan selesai. Sebenarnya, Jinki juga bisa mengerjakan tugas kelistrikan ini, tapi _namja_ sipit itu beralasan kalau dia tidak mau selalu dibebankan dalam kelompok. Selagi ada yang bisa selain dirinya, harus dieksplorasi dengan baik.

Taemin akhirnya memilih untuk memanyunkan bibirnya selagi menunggu Minho selesai. Ia bukan menunggu pekerjaan Minho, tapi menunggu kapan waktunya ia berhenti mengipasi tubuh Minho yang seperti raja ini. Pegal, tahu.

Sedang menikmati kepegalannya, tiba-tiba Taemin teringat akan kejadian kemarin sore. Ya, saat ia melihat Wonwoo di halte dan pergi dengan bus. Taemin melirik Minho yang terlihat sedang serius. Bisa diganggu tidak, ya?

"Minho.."

Hening.

"Minho- _ya_..."

Masih hening.

"Choi Minho..."

Semakin hening mencekam.

Taemin mendengus dan dengan segenap kekesalan di hatinya ia memukulkan buku paket biologi yang digunakannya untuk mengipas Minho itu ke kepala Minho. Sebenarnya tidak sengaja, tapi Minho sudah lebih dulu memekik sebeum Taemin sadar kalau ia bersalah.

"Ups!" Taemin menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Persetan jika memutuskannya. Ketika Minho menoleh padanya dengan asap yang mengepul dari hidung dan telinga, Taemin sempat berpikir untuk kabur dengan melompat dari jendela. Tapi sayangnya Taemin masih mencintai nyawanya. "M-maafkan aku.."

Minho tak menjawab. Ia merebut buku biologi berhalaman seratusan lebih itu. Memang tidak terlalu tebal, tapi cukup sakit sampai kepalanya berdenyut. Taemin terlihat memelas menatap Minho, berharap Minho tidak marah atau semacamnya. Tapi Minho tidak akan luluh. Ia mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tinggi dan menghitung sampai tiga sebelum memukulkannya ke ubun-ubun Taemin.

BRUK!

"Aww!"

Seperti _psycopath_ , Minho tersenyum miring melihat Taemin meringis kesakitan. "Impas."

Taemin tak terima. "Hei, aku tadi tidak sengaja. Dan memukulnya juga tidak sekeras itu! Ini tidak impas."

Minho mengabaikan Taemin dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tapi ia harus menghentikan kegiatannya lagi karena Taemin kembali membalas pukulannya. Kali ini dengan tempat pensil yang lebih keras. " _YAK_! Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Aku hanya membalas apa yang kau lakukan, kodok sawah."

"Ck, aku tadi memakai buku. Kau memakai tempat pensil. Itu tidak impas." Minho merebut tempat pensil Taemin dan langsung memukulkannya ke kepala Taemin.

Sementara aksi pukul-pukulan antara Taemin dan Minho tak dapat dihindari, Jinki sangat enggan memperhatikan perkelahian aneh itu. Ia berdiri dari kursinya berniat belajar di luar saja. Sedikit menambahkan umpatan untuk dua makhluk berisik yang kini mulai pukul-pukulan menggunakan tas masing-masing.

Jinki hampir tenang untung belajar di luar ketika ia malah melihat Kibum yang melintas bersama seorang _namja_ _hoobae_. Dahi Jinki berkerut samar, sepertinya Kibum tak menyadari keberadaan Jinki karena dia terus saja mengoceh.

Mata sipit Jinki menerka siapa kira-kira namja _hoobae_ yang ada di samping Kibum. Mengingat begitu banyak kemungkinan untuk Kibum mendapatkan teman dari kalangan mana saja. Dia itu terlalu supel, padahal menyebalkan dan seenaknya tapi memiliki banyak teman.

Decisan keluar dari mulut Jinki ketika ia baru sadar kalau _namja_ itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Ia juga langsung ingat perihal _squad_ yang dipelopori Kibum dan Taemin.

"Bodoh. Mementingkan urusan seperti ini dibanding mengerjakan PR-nya." Desis Jinki melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

.

* * *

.

Seharusnya mereka bertemu di studio jurnalistik, tapi karena bertemu di koridor, jadi Kibum memanfaatkannya saja. Lagipula sudah mau masuk.

"Kau baru datang?" Kibum ini sebenarnya tipe yang jago berbasa-basi, tentu saja, dia 'kan jurnalis. Tapi berhadapan dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo membuatnya sempat kehilangan kata-kata.

Wonwoo bahkan tak tersenyum sedikit pun, alih-alih sebagai sopan santun pada seorang _Sunbae_. "Ya."

Bagus. Wonwoo memang selalu sukses membuat siapapun mati kutu. "Ah, langsung saja, ya."

Kepala Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan konsep pemotretan kita. Tapi kau justru datang sesiang ini." Kibum melirik Wonwoo yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Aku ingin membuat tiga sesi untuk pemotretan yang akan kau lakukan selagi aku melakukan wawancara dengan narasumber. Sesi pertama untuk sudut pandang kegiatan mereka, kita lakukan di lapangan _outdoor_ dan ruang olahraga. Lalu sesi kedua masih dilakukan di _outdoor_ , tapi dengan fokus pada model utama. Sementara sesi ketiga khusus untuk tujuan komersil dan _entertainment_ , semuanya terfokus pada model utama. Semua _pose_ -nya kau yang tentukan. Semua _property_ juga kau yang tentukan, pokoknya harus semenarik mungkin. Untuk kali ini dilakukan di _indoor_."

Mata Wonwoo mengerjap. Ia sebenarnya terlalu jenius untuk mengerti apa inti dari perkataan Kibum yang bertele-tele. Tapi karena ia tak berekspresi apa-apa, Kibum jadi kaku dan menggaruk alisnya. Andai saja wajah Wonwoo bisa lebih fleksibel.

"Itu saja?"

" _Ne_?" Kibum mengumpat dalam hati. Pertanyaan Wonwoo itu seolah meremehkan konsepnya. Seperti Wonwoo menganggap enteng apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi demi _squad_ , demi Mingyu dan Wonwoo untuk semakin dekat, Kibum harus menghela nafas dan menetralisir emosinya. "Ya.. mungkin aku akan sibuk dengan wawancaraku, jadi aku akan membebaskanmu untuk mengeksplor kemampuanmu. Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, kau bisa tanyakan langsung padaku agar konsep kita sejalan. Ck, seharusnya model kita juga datang agar kita bisa membicarakan ini bersama."

Wonwoo menimpali, "Tak apa, aku akan sampaikan padanya sebelum sesi dimulai."

Kibum tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Kau memang _best_ - _partner_ , Wonwoo- _ya_. Aku akan meminjamkan _flashdisk_ -ku, kau bisa memasukkan semua hasil fotomu ke dalamnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan _editing_ atau _effect_ apapun, aku serahkan semuanya padamu."

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tapi kemudian ia membuka suara, "Lalu waktunya?"

"Itu juga kuserahkan padamu." Kibum menyahut. "Yang penting, dalam waktu satu Minggu aku ingin tiga sesi itu selesai."

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

"Haahh.. senang sekali berpasangan dengan orang pintar semacam kau." Kibum bertepuk tangan. Ia tidak bohong untuk ini. Wonwoo memang terlalu pintar sampai semudah itu mengerti apa yang disampaikannya. Padahal Kibum sempat berpikir dua kali bagaimana cara menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya pada Wonwoo. "Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Tapi _Hyung_.." Wonwoo memanggil Kibum dan menghentikan langkah Kibum yang hampir meninggalkannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Siapa modelnya?"

Bibir keriting Kibum tersungging mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. "Ah iya, aku belum katakan padamu, ya?"

Perasaan Wonwoo jadi tak enak ketika Kibum merogoh saku celananya. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _namja_ bermata kucing itu? Dan perasaan buruk Wonwoo terjawab dengan selembar kertas foto yang Kibum sodorkan padanya.

"Dia modelmu. Kim Mingyu, kelas 1 C."

Wonwoo masih ingin hidup, tapi rasanya ia ingin ditelan bumi saat ini juga.

.

* * *

.

Meski masih duduk di tingkat pertama, sepertinya nyali seorang Kim Mingyu sudah terlalu besar untuk membolos pelajaran di ruang kesehatan. Ya, siapa yang meragukan nyalinya? Bahkan di hari pertamanya sekolah dia sudah berani membuat sebuah peristiwa fenomenal di lapangan basket. _Well_ , meski berakhir dengan memalukan.

Awalnya Mingyu tiduran di tempat tidur, tapi ketika mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat, Mingyu jadi duduk dengan punggung menegak. Matanya terus menatap ke arah pintu. Ia bisa melihat bayangan seseorang yang entah siapa.

Mata Mingyu mengerjap berkali-kali. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar bukan dokter sekolah atau guru yang memergokinya berada di sini. Dan kalau pun itu adalah mereka, setidaknya Mingyu tidak diberi hukuman berat.

CKLEK~

Peluh mengucur dari pelipis Mingyu. Dadanya berdentum-dentum karena detakan jantungnya yang berubah cepat. Rasanya ia sangat tegang.

Dan ternyata orang yang datang adalah..

Choi sialan Hansol. Alias Vernon Chwe.

"Keparat kau Hansol!" Mingyu langsung menyambut si bule itu dengan umpatan-umpatan koleksinya.

Mata Hansol mengerjap tak mengerti. Ia baru datang dan sudah dimaki-maki begitu. " _What's_ _wrong_?"

"Wat rong kepalamu?" Mingyu mendengus dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Padahal semalam tidak tidur terlalu larut, tapi kenapa mengantuk sekali pagi ini? Memang ya, namanya juga anak muda. Jiwa _nocturnal_ -nya terkadang muncul.

Hansol mengedikkan bahu tak peduli karena tingkah aneh Mingyu. Ia ikut membaringkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur di samping Mingyu. Melirik Mingyu yang memunggunginya dengan heran. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Lalu kau sendiri kenapa tidak masuk kelas?" Mingyu berbalik dan bertelentang.

Hansol menyengir sedemikian rupa, "Aku sih telat."

"Kalau aku malas."

Hansol mencibir. Ia menatap langit-langit ruang kesehatan yang putih bersih. "Pantas saja kau ditolak. Tidak pintar dan tidak rajin."

Mingyu hanya melirik Hansol dengan tajam. Dan sial karena si blasteran tidak melihatnya. Kenapa sih orang suka sekali mengungkit _confess_ -nya yang gagal?

"Bicara tentang Wonwoo _Sunbae_ , bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

Mingyu berdecak alih-alih menjawab. Ia ikut menatap ke arah langit-langit ruang kesehatan. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Hansol tertawa, tapi entah apa maksud dari tawanya. "Sebenarnya kau itu serius atau tidak sih padanya?"

"Kau pikir aku rela mempermalukan diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak serius?" Mingyu tak bisa menahan nada suaranya. Hansol sudah memancing emosinya. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk Mingyu tidak mem _pout_ sebisanya.

Hansol lagi-lagi tertawa. "Jadi kau punya rasa malu juga? Haha.."

"Sial." Mingyu melempar wajah Hansol dengan bantal. Kata orang-orang sih wajah Hansol yang campuran Amerika-Korea itu sangat tampan. Tapi sebagai sahabatnya, Mingyu tidak setuju. Karena Mingyu tentu saja merasa lebih tampan dari _namja_ bersenyum lebar itu.

"Aku sebenarnya agak takjub padamu. Baru saat orientasi kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau menemukan seseorang yang menarik hatimu, aku jadi tidak menduga kau akan menyatakannya di hari pertama sekolah." Hansol melirik Mingyu. _Namja_ itu terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Hansol, tapi Hansol tak mau berhenti. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu sampai melakukan _big_ _confession_ seperti itu?"

"Kau pikir aku _over_ percaya diri sampai aku yakin dia menerimaku?" Mingyu berdecak.

Dahi Hansol berkeut, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tahu kalau Wonwoo _Sunbae_ pasti akan menolakku. Siapa orang yang akan menerima junior tak tahu malu yang menyatakan perasaannya di hari pertama sekolah?" Mingyu menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Terdengar sarkastik memang. "Kenapa aku melakukannya, aku juga tidak tahu. Itu seperti sebuah dorongan dari dalam hatiku untuk menyatakan apa yang kurasakan padanya. Niatnya memang membuatnya terkesan, tapi aku juga tahu diri. Malah aku jadi semakin semangat setelah ditolak. Dengan begitu aku percaya kalau Wonwoo _Sunbae_ adalah orang yang sangat sulit didapatkan, itu tandanya dia lebih pantas diperjuangkan."

Hansol terdiam sejenak. Tak menyangka kalau _namja_ berkulit gelap yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu akan menjawab dengan jawaban sepuitis itu. Tidak cocok dengan wajahnya sih, tapi Hansol cukup tertegun. "Aku tahu cinta membuat kita bodoh, dan kali ini aku baru tahu cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi pintar."

Mingyu melirik tajam pada Hansol. "Maksudmu aku tadinya bodoh?"

"Jangan diperjelas, aku sudah tahu."

"Sialan."

"Lalu bagaimana rencanamu ke depannya?" Hansol kembali bertanya.

Mingyu sempat curiga pada _namja_ berwajah campuran itu, jangan-jangan Hansol itu anggota klub jurnalistik yang terselubung. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin mengingat Hansol saja tidak suka membaca dan menonton berita.

"Tak ada." Sahut Mingyu singkat.

"Tak ada?" Hansol mengulang kata-kata Mingyu.

"Biarkan saja semuanya terjadi apa adanya. Yang jelas, aku akan tetap memperjuangkan Wonwoo _Sunbae_." Mingyu tersenyum plus taringnya saat wajah Wonwoo yang tersenyum melintas di kepalanya. Dan pipi Mingyu merona begitu saja seperti seorang maniak.

Hansol menatap Mingyu dengan _horror_. Ia balik melempar Mingyu dengan bantal agar si tiang listrik itu tersadar. "Kau jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!"

"Kau yang membuatku memikirkan ini." Mingyu melimpahkan kesalahan pada Hansol. Hansol akan melayangkan jawaban lagi sebelum kemudian pintu ruang kesehatan kembali terbuka.

BRAK!

Mingyu dan Hansol secara spontan menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan mereka membolakan mata tanpa sempat memikirkan rencana kabur ketika sudah melihat Kim _Saem_ dengan mata menyalangnya di ambang pintu.

"Hei, apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Mingyu berbisik pada Hansol yang sama _shock_ -nya dengan Mingyu.

Hansol menelan ludah susah payah, "Entahlah. Biarkan mengalir apa adanya."

"Brengsek!" Umpat Mingyu dalam gumaman dalamnya.

"KALIAN BERDUA! IKUT AKU!" Kim _Saem_ berteriak sampai Mingyu bisa melihat seekor cicak terjatuh dari tembok.

Ya, biarkan saja mengalir apa adanya. Ikuti perintah Kim _Saem_ agar hukuman bisa berlalu lebih cepat. Syukur-syukur kalau berakhir sebelum istirahat sehingga Mingyu tak perlu malu jika Wonwoo akan memergokinya sedang dihukum.

.

* * *

.

"Ck, lihat itu! Bukankah dia terlalu bengal untuk jadi siswa kelas satu?"

Soonyoung mengerjap ketika Jihoon mengoceh di sampingnya. Mereka sedang dalam jam pelajaran dan tidak biasanya Jihoon justru memperhatikan hal lain alih-alih memperhatikan _Seonsaengnim_ yang mengajar.

"Kau bicara apa tadi, Jihoon _ie_?" Tanya Soonyoung setengah berbisik pada Jihoon.

Jihoon tak menoleh, masih melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela di sampingnya. "Aku membicarakan _hoobae_ gila itu."

"Memangnya ada yang gila di sini?" Soonyoung memang terlalu polos. Sangking polosnya sampai membuat Jihoon ingin memecahkan kepalanya.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya sebelum menjawab. "Tak perlu berbisik begitu, kau pasti tidak sadar kalau Ryu _Saem_ sudah keluar dari kelas, ya 'kan?"

Soonyoung mengerjap dan mendongakkan kepala. Lalu ia tertawa cengengesan ketika sadar kalau Ryu _Saem_ memang tidak ada di mejanya. "Kapan dia keluar?"

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Soonyoung."

"Ah, kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Kau terus menunduk, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Jihoon tak bisa menahan putaran di matanya. Ia harus selalu melakukannya jika sedang berada dekat Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mencibir. Sementara itu Jihoon kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Mengabaikan tugas yang diperintahkan Ryu _Saem_ untuk diselesaikan selagi ia keluar.

"Kau melihat apa, Jihoon _ie_?" Soonyoung dan segala sikap protektifnya. Ia bahkan sampai menarik Jihoon dan merangkul tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. "Kau melihat _namja_ lain, ya?"

Jihoon menatap datar si _blonde_ yang sialnya adalah kekasih tercintanya itu. "Iya, aku melihat _namja_ lain."

"Apa?" Dan satu lagi, Soonyoung dan segala kehebohannya. "Hueee... kenapa kau tega sekali, Jihoon _ie_? Kau ini memang imut dan menggemaskan, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk mencari selingkuhan tepat di depan mataku sendiri. Huee-ppppfffttt~"

Jihoon menyumpal mulut Soonyoung dengan gumpalan kertas. Ia benar-benar tak tahan mendengar ocehan Soonyoung yang tidak penting. Lebih baik membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Wonwoo yang asyik mengerjakan tugas di belakangnya.

"Kau tak mau lihat ini, Wonwoo?" Jihoon bertanya sambil mencoba mencari wajah Wonwoo. _Namja_ itu kalau sudah serius seperti orang yang tuli sekaligus buta. Tak tahu apa-apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Wonwoo mendongak dengan tampang bodohnya. Hanya tampangnya saja, karena otaknya masih sepintar Wonwoo yang lama. "Melihat apa?"

"Kau akan tahu kalau menengok ke sebelah kananmu." Ujar Jihoon tidak _to_ _the_ _point_.

Wonwoo sebenarnya malas. Jihoon itu terlalu suka mengurusi dan mengomentari orang lain, jadi terkadang dia suka memperhatikan hal-hal tidak penting. Tapi agar semuanya cepat selesai dan Wonwoo bisa kembali berkutat dengan soal, dia memutuskan untuk menoleh.

Dan ia menyesal karena telah melakukannya.

"Ck, apa maksudmu menyuruhku melihat ini?" Kesal, Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dengan menusuk.

Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya. "Kita baru beberapa lama masuk periode tahun ajaran baru, tapi coba kau hitung sudah berapa kali dia dihukum?"

"Apa peduliku, Jihoon?" Wonwoo menyesal telah meninggalkan soal-soal berharganya. Ia kembali menunduk dan membangun konsentrasi.

Jihoon berdecak, "Itu memang sifatmu. Jangan disebutkan karena aku sudah tahu."

Wonwoo kembali mendongak ketika nada bicara Jihoon berubah jadi ketus. "Kau kenapa, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengurusi bocah itu?"

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu." Jihoon menjawab dengan serius. _Well_ , dia memang selalu serius, tidak seperti Soonyoung. Tapi kali ini sangat serius. "Kalau kau memang tidak suka dengan keberadaannya, seharusnya kau tegas untuk mengenyahkannya. Kau bukan seperti Wonwoo yang kukenal."

"Aku bukan tidak ingin mengenyahkannya, aku hanya tidak ingin mematahkan semangat orang lain. Biarkan saja. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku di kemudian hari." Wonwoo menjawab dengan raut datar yang sama. Ia terdengar santai dengan jawabannya, tapi efeknya tidak sesantai itu.

Bisa dilihat dari wajah Jihoon yang tercengang. Bahkan mulutnya menganga lebar dengan dagu yang hampir terjatuh ke lantai. "Kau.. Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya sembari kembali fokus pada bukunya. Mencoba mengabaikan Jihoon yang kembali merutuki dirinya. Mereka memang teman dekat, tapi terkadang sifat Jihoon juga tidak sejalan dengan Wonwoo. Tidak menjamin meski mereka sama-sama pintar maka mereka akan saling memahami.

Jihoon terlihat kesal diabaikan. Dia jadi menaikkan nada suaranya, "Jadi semudah ini kau goyah? Ini baru beberapa hari dan kau sudah mulai membiarkannya masuk ke dalam hidupmu?"

Rahang Wonwoo mengeras mendengar pekikan Jihoon. Badannya tiba-tiba terasa gerah. Dan bisa Wonwoo pastikan kalau beberapa orang di sekitar mereka mulai tertarik dan memperhatikan mereka akibat kegaduhan yang Jihoon buat. _This_ _little_ _brat_.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu, Lee Jihoon?!" Wonwoo membalas pekikan Jihoon dengan mengejutkan. Beberapa siswa bahkan sampai terharu karena akhirnya bisa mendengar suara Wonwoo lebih dari empat belas _desible_.

Jongin yang juga berada di kelas itu sudah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan dua jenius itu. Ya, dia hanya mendengar kata ' _goyah'_ dan ' _luluh'_ lalu teriakan Wonwoo yang bertanya tentang apa urusan Jihoon.

"Ya, memang bukan urusanku." Jihoon memungkas dengan wajah marah yang kentara. Ia kembali berbalik dan berkutat dengan bukunya. Bahkan ia mendorong Soonyoung dengan teganya sampai si kekasih terjungkang saat Soonyoung mencoba menenangkannya.

Wonwoo terdiam sambil menatapi punggung kecil Jihoon. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi kesalahannya sampai Jihoon semarah itu. Dengan spontan kepala Wonwoo menoleh dan kembali mengikuti pergerakan Mingyu yang sedang di hukum di lapangan sana. Sedikit berdesis pada si _hoobae_ karena gara-gara dirinya, perdebatan ini terjadi.

Tapi bukan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku terlihat sudah goyah?" Batinnya.

Sementara itu, Jongin mengetikkan sesuatu di grup _chat_ dengan serius. Ia tidak sadar ketika Jihoon ternyata menatapinya terus sedari tadi sangking fokusnya.

.

* * *

.

Minho mengernyit ketika hanya mendapati Jinki di kursinya. Taemin sudah menghilang entah kemana, begitu pun Kibum. Kalau _namja_ bermata kucing itu sih, Minho tidak peduli. Tapi kalau Taemin, biasanya sepulas apapun tidur Minho di kelas, jamur beracun satu itu akan membangunkan Minho dan izin untuk pergi kemana pun.

"Oi, Jinki!" Minho menendang kursi Jinki seperti sedang meminta jawaban saat ulangan.

Dan reaksi yang sama Jinki berikan padanya. Ia menoleh dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir mengumpat. Untuk yang terakhir itu, Jinki sih terbiasa melakukannya dua hari terakhir. "APA?!"

Minho baru tahu kalau kegalakan seseorang bisa menular. Mungkin berpindah dari Kibum ke Jinki karena mereka sering bersama. "Ck, garang sekali. Kau tidak sarapan dengan menu ayam tadi pagi, hah?"

Hanya tatapan tajam dari mata sipit Jinki yang Minho dapatkan. Dan jujur, ternyata cukup membuat merinding. Minho jadi berharap Jinki dan Kibum cepat-cepat berdamai agar ia tidak kena imbasnya.

"Kau tahu kemana Taemin?" Tanya Minho akhirnya.

Jinki mengedik, "Pergi."

"Aku tahu kalau itu." Minho memutar bola matanya. "Haahh, bicara dengan Jinki dalam mode menyebalkan memang tidak ada untungnya." Minho berdiri dari kursinya dan akan segera pergi sebelum ia merasakan lemparan tempat pensil tepat ke belakang kepalanya.

Matanya menatap _horror_ pada Jinki yang sudah berasap. Benar, 'kan? Jinki sedang dalam mode galak memang sangat menyeramkan.

.

* * *

.

"Mereka bertengkar?" Mata Soojung membulat ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Ia sedang bersama dengan _Squad_ MWHJ di kantin untuk mendiskusikan hal yang menjadi topik hangat hari ini.

Jongin mengangguk yakin. "Mereka bahkan sampai berteriak. Dan aku merasa tidak beruntung karena mendengar teriakan Wonwoo. Lebih menyeramkan dari tatapan _horror_ nya."

Taemin berdecak, "Apa yang mereka perdebatkan sebenarnya?"

Jongin menggaruk alisnya lalu cengengesan di tempat. Sebuah ciri-ciri kalau ia tidak akan membantu lebih banyak. "Hehe.. aku juga tidak tahu. Aku 'kan tidur sebelumnya. Aku terbangun ketika Jihoon meneriaki Wonwoo dengan kata-kata ' _goyah'_ dan ' _luluh'_. Itu saja."

"Sudah kubilang, bocah ini tak berguna." Kibum berdesis lalu meminum jus jeruknya. "Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana? Aku takut hal ini membuat konsentrasi Wonwoo pada _project_ buatan kita akan menurun."

Soojung mengangguk setuju. "Seharusnya pertengkaran semacam ini tidak terjadi. Kurasa Jihoon terkesan seperti ikut campur."

"Hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari tahu tentang apa yang mereka perdebatkan." Ujar Taemin kemudian. "Tapi sayangnya informan kita satu-satunya malah tertidur dan hanya mendengar dua kata kunci."

Jongin cengengesan selagi ketiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan tajam. Seolah sedang mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Kalian seperti tidak mengenalku saja."

"Dasar tukang tidur." Taemin jadi ingat Minho yang masih terlelap di kelas. Pasti _namja_ itu akan mencari Taemin setelah bangun nanti. Ah, persetan.

"Kalau saja kita punya alat penyadap yang bisa digunakan dengan mudahnya." Desisan santai Kibum itu mengundang perhatian dari tiga orang yang duduk di mejanya. Ia belum sadar dengan apa efek dari ucapannya barusan andai saja Jongin tidak bertepuk tangan untuknya.

" _Daebak_!"

Soojung mengangguk dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkan tentang ini?"

"Kau ternyata punya sisi jenius juga, Bum." Taemin memuji si anggota jurnalistik sambil menepuk bahunya.

Sementara mata Kibum mengerjap karena ia masih belum sadar. "Apa? Aku bilang apa?"

"Tak penting." Taemin menyela.

"Itu cara yang sangat bagus, tapi dimana kita bisa membeli alat seperti itu? Tak masalah kalau uangnya, aku bisa membayarnya terlebih dahulu dan kalian mengganti uangku nanti. Tapi masalahnya, apakah alat itu bisa kita dapatkan dengan mudah di toko elektronik?" Tanya Soojung dengan sedikit unsur kesombongan dalam kata-katanya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi tanda ia berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu, sih. Coba saja cari di google."

Kibum yang masih belum mengerti kemudian berdecak. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan, bung?"

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir." Taemin menimpali. Tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum yang semakin heran. "Untuk alat seperti ini, aku kenal seseorang yang bisa membuatkannya tanpa harga yang mahal."

"Benarkah?" Soojung dan Jongin bertanya dengan kompak. Jarang sekali mereka terlihat serasi seperti ini. Jongin saja sampai berkaca-kaca sambil menatap wajah Soojung, tapi sayangnya gadis ini tak peduli.

"Ya, Kibum kau mengenal Jungmo _Hyung_ , 'kan?" Taemin beralih pada Kibum yang masih tak mengerti situasinya.

Kibum mengangguk sambil mengingat-ingat. "Ya, hanya tahu saja. Alumni dua tahun lalu. Juara olimpiade kelistrikan."

" _Check_! _Three_ _point_!" Mereka bertiga memutar bola mata mendengar Taemin berbicara bahasa asing. Sangat aneh di telinga. "Dia memiliki perusahaan elektronik cukup besar. Warisan Ayahnya, sih, tapi dia juga sering terjun ke bagian produksinya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengannya? Maksudku, kalian membicarakan apa, sih?" Kibum mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kenapa sekarang ia jadi tertular bodohnya Jongin, sih?

Tapi ketiga orang yang ada di hadapan Kibum bukannya menjawab malah tertawa mengerikan. Yang paling mengerikan adalah Taemin sampai ia harus naik ke atas kursi kantin hanya untuk tertawa. Beruntung _namja_ itu cepat sadar ketika beberapa _hoobae_ menatapnya dengan _horror_ pada _Sunbae_ mereka yang satu ini.

Bibir keriting Kibum mengerucut. Dia terkadang membenci _squad_ ini. Sungguh.

.

* * *

.

Mingyu berjalan dengan santainya di koridor kelas bersama Hansol. _Partner_ -nya saat membolos. Dan jujur saja, setelah dihukum bersama, rasanya ikatan pertemanan mereka jadi semakin kuat. Tadinya selain bersama Hansol, ada juga Minghao bersama mereka. Tapi si _chineese_ itu malah menghilang setelah mereka melewati kelas 3 D. Sepertinya bocah itu diculik oleh sorang _Sunbae_ bernama Wen Junhui. Ah, persetan.

"Aku masih heran kenapa kau yang jadi modelnya." Hansol berujar sambil men _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya. Ia meminjam bola itu saat pelajaran olahraga dan menyembunyikannya di sudut kelas. Beruntung guru olahraga tidak menyadari salah satu bolanya yang hilang.

Mingyu menaikan sebelah alis dengan angkuh. "Kenapa? Kau iri padaku, ya? Bahkan wajah campuran yang biasa dielu-elukan ini kalah dengan ketampananku. Memang sih, aku 'kan sempurna."

"Heh? _Whatever_." Hansol malas menanggapi ocehan narsis Mingyu. Tapi kemudian ia menambahkan, "Kalau kau _perfect_ , seharusnya kau yang dikejar. Bukan mengejar."

Mingyu mengeluarkan taringnya yang tajam. Ingin sekali menggigit bocah blasteran itu karena terus saja mengungkit masalah ini. Sakit, tahu. Tapi Hansol malah tertawa sambil menjauhkan bola basket, takut benda itu kempes jika harus berdekatan dengan taring Mingyu yang _abnormal_.

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan. Niatnya, Mingyu ingin pergi ke studio jurnalistik dulu untuk menemui Kibum. Tapi niatannya luntur ketika melihat siluet orang yang dikenalnya di pinggir lapangan basket.

Jeon Wonwoo-nya.

Pipi Mingyu memerah seketika melihat kecengannya di sana. Wajah serius Wonwoo yang sedang membidik sesuatu dengan kameranya itu membuat Mingyu semakin gemas saja. Ditambah lagi pemakaian kacamatanya yang agak melorot di hidung mancungnya. Dia pasti sangking seriusnya sampai mengabaikan kacamatanya.

"Hei, masukkan taringmu, _stupid_." Hansol meninju lengan Mingyu yang sudah cukup berotot. "Terlihat seperti maniak."

Mingyu tak peduli dengan ocehan Hansol. Dan dengan segala tarikan dari dasar hatinya, kakinya melangkah begitu saja menghampiri si _Sunbae_ kesayangan. Dalam batinnya ia berseru, ' _Sunbae_ , _i'm_ _coming_ ~'

CLICK!

Wonwoo menjauhkan kamera dari sebelah matanya setelah berhasil menangkap objek yang dimaksud. Setelah melihat hasil jepretannya, Wonwoo kembali membidik objek lain yang menarik menurutnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan lebih menarik dijadikan objek daripada lapangan basket yang kosong." Itu suara Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah datang lengkap dengan senyuman taringnya.

Mingyu tidak pernah menyiapkan kata-kata sebelum bicara pada Wonwoo. Semua yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah spontan. Sebagai bentuk rasa cintanya pada Wonwoo, maka kata-kata narsis seperti itu akan keluar begitu saja.

Wonwoo hanya melirik Mingyu sebelum melakukan _rolling_ _eyes_. "Jangan ganggu, aku sedang bekerja."

"Aku tidak mengganggu." Mingyu menyahut. "Aku juga akan sibuk setelah ini."

Wonwoo mendengarkan tapi ia tidak menggubrisnya. Melihat fotonya sepertinya lebih menarik daripada harus melihat wajah tampan bocah gila di sampingnya. Ah, tidak. Maksudnya cukup tampan. Karena Wonwoo merasa ia lebih tampan dibanding Mingyu.

"Dan sepertinya juga _Sunbae_ - _nim_ sedang sibuk." Mingyu kembali bersuara.

Wonwoo tak melirik sama sekali. Masih fokus pada kameranya meski mulutnya mulai bergerak, "Kalau tahu aku sibuk, sebaiknya kau diam, _idiot_."

Mingyu terkekeh di tempatnya. Entahlah, tapi mendengar makian keluar dari mulut Wonwoo terasa sangat lucu. Mingyu sampai tak bisa menghentikan tawanya begitu saja.

"Oh, baguslah, kupikir kalian belum bertemu."

Mingyu menoleh ketika mendengar suara asing. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu asing, sih. Karena itu suara Kibum. Sementara Wonwoo masih enggan untuk berpaling dari _his_ _beloved_ _camera_.

" _Eo_ , Kibum _Hyung_? Maaf membuatmu malah kemari bukannya aku yang menemuimu." Mingyu memberikan gerakan membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat untuk meminta maaf pada _Sunbae_ -nya itu.

Kibum mengibaskan tangan tanda ia tak peduli. "Aku memang sengaja kemari untuk melihat kalian."

"Kami?" Mingyu mengerjap sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah dirinya sendiri dan Wonwoo. "Kenapa _Sunbae_ ingin melihat kami?"

"Ah, ternyata kau belum memberitahunya, ya, Wonwoo?" Kibum bersilang dada pada Wonwoo yang meliriknya sekilas.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepala. "Bagaimana aku memberitahukannya kalau dia terus mengoceh sedari tadi."

Mingyu yang masih belum mengerti situasinya menatap Kibum dan Wonwoo secara bergantian. Dua _namja_ berwajah manis itu seperti sedang mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Mingyu ketahui sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa _Hyung_?" Memilih bertanya pada Wonwoo dibandingkan dengan Kibum, padahal sudah pasti ia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari si emo. Dan apa itu? Kenapa mendadak Mingyu mengakrabkan dirinya pada Wonwoo dengan memanggilnya ' _Hyung'_?

Kibum terkekeh melihat bagaimana Wonwoo terus mengabaikan pertanyaan Mingyu. "Hei, bocah. Dia ini fotografermu."

Mata Mingyu melebar seiring dengan taringnya yang keluar. Ia terkejut tentu saja, tapi juga bercampur senang. Dan perasaan bahagia lebih mendominasi. "Apakah kau tidak bercanda, _Hyung_?"

"Apa menurutmu Wonwoo adalah tipe orang yang suka bercanda?" Kibum menyindir Wonwoo yang langsung mendengus mendengarnya. "Baiklah, karena kalian sudah bertemu biar aku tinggal kalian di sini. Aku sudah akan melakukan sesi wawancara dengan narasumber."

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja padaku? Apa aku tidak cocok menjadi narasumber?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menatap Kibum dengan lugu. Khas sekali anak polos yang baru masuk SMA.

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu sebagai model. Itu saja."

"Hanya orang pintar yang cocok menjadi narasumber." Cetus Wonwoo dengan mengejutkan. Mingyu dan Kibum sampai menganga melihat bagaimana Wonwoo berbalik dengan santainya untuk mengambil tripod yang ia letakkan di bawah pohon.

Dan sejurus kemudian Kibum tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukuli bahu Mingyu. Cukup keras sampai Mingyu harus meringis menahan sakitnya. "Hahahaha... Dia itu lucu juga. Hahaha.. sangat humoris."

Mingyu mencebik mendengarnya. "Humoris apanya? Dia kejam." Desis Mingyu sambil mengerucut. Tapi kemudian ia mengganti ekspresinya menjadi bahagia. "Tapi dia memang menggemaskan."

Kibum berdecak melihat kelakukan Mingyu. Sedikit heran karena perubahan ekspresi yang terlalu cepat. Kibum sempat berpikir kalau Mingyu memang pengidap _bipolar_ , seperti yang Minho bilang. Ah, mungkin setelah _case_ bersama _Squad_ MWHJ selesai, Kibum akan melakukan penelitian untuk yang satu ini. Mungkin akan bagus untuk menjadi sebuah _headline_ di majalahnya.

TBC

 **HuWAAA... Chapter lima udah keluar gaes! Gimana gimana? Ini kayaknya chapter paling mengecewakan dah :v Sempet kehilangan feel humor di ff ini. Mungkin karena aku yang terlalu lelah *malah curhat seperti biasa* :v**

 **Dan alurnya di chapter ini.. masih terlalu lambat nggak sih? Wahahaha.. kayaknya ff ini bakalan banyak chapter deh :v Semoga aja para readers tahan ya :D**

 **Tuh, Meanie mulai banyak interaksi hihihi.. Kira-kira rencana Squad buat bikin Meanie semakin dekat berhasil ngga yah? Dan ini juga udah aku sempilin OnKey yang friendzone :v Buat 2min-nya.. aku juga bingung mereka itu apa :v**

 **Hmm.. reviewnya aku baca semua loh meski nggak aku balas satu-satu. sebenernya aku bingung juga mau balesnya gimana /plak :v Pokoknya terimakasih banyak banyak yang udah mau sempatin buat baca dan review ^^**

 **arilalee**


End file.
